El Secreto de las Luciérnagas
by M.Bidden
Summary: La guerra termina... Ahora.
1. Prólogo

_Hay algo que se conoce muy bien, que es parte aceptada de la ciencia y que es extremadamente perturbador. Algo que es rarísimo y extraño que poquísimas personas conozcan; quizás, para bien, porque esta información, es extremadamente perturbadora…_

_Hace varios años, el Instituto de Psiquiatría de Boston ( .), determinó que las pesadillas, vienen de una fuente completamente distinta a la de los sueños. Los sueños, han sido un fenómeno muy investigado, porque se sabe bien que almacenan varias escenas del subconsciente: Deseos ocultos, cuestiones psicológicas… Todo de quienes los experimentan mientras duermen. Es algo normal, de hecho, algo muy básico en todo ser humano. Pero parece ser, que las pesadillas, son distintas._

_La actividad cerebral de una persona que está teniendo pesadillas, es muy distinta a la de una persona que está soñando normalmente, pero no por el hecho de que los picos en el gráfico, sean mucho más altas, más agudas, o más elevadas. Eso no tiene nada que ver… Dicen, que son distintas, porque la región del cerebro que almacena el recuerdo de estas pesadillas, es completamente diferente a la región que alberga los sueños._

_Una persona almacena el recuerdo de los sueños en un área especial del cerero, por eso, a veces es tan difícil recordar ciertos sueños, o estos se olvidan rápidamente. El Instituto Nacional de Psiquiatría de Boston descubrió, que el área del cerebro que almacena las pesadillas, es la misma donde una persona almacena recuerdos cuando está despierto. Es decir… Tus pesadillas… SON REALES : ) - Pesadillas, Creepypasta/_

_._

_._

_._

**El Secreto de las Luciérnagas**

"_¿Tienes miedo de Dios? No… Solo tengo miedo de mí mismo"_ – Anónimo.

"_Cuando miras al abismo, el abismo también te mira a ti"_ – Friedrich Nietzsche.

"_Y es que, verás… La locura es, igual que la gravedad. Solo necesitas un empujón"_ – El Guasón, interpretado por Heath Ledger; El Caballero de la Noche.

.

.

.

_A mis amigos, a mi familia, al perro de mi prima, a mi gran amor, Valeria… Las grandes historias merecen un gran final, y quizás yo, no sea alguien grande, pero le daré a esta magnífica saga lo más grande que mi corazón le pueda dar…_

.

.

.

**Jungla de las luciérnagas, Estado de Carecas, Brasil, 17 de Diciembre del año 1958…**

El invierno en Norteamérica, alcanzaba su punto más alto aquel Diciembre de 1958 y era dolorosamente gélido recordar, para Ozwell E. Spencer, las navidades que había dejado de celebrar, por hacer lo que en ese momento estaba haciendo.

Como buen fanático de las novelas detectivescas y los avances tecnológicos en el campo de la medicina y la ingeniería, especialmente en la sub-rama de la ingeniería genética; Spencer, tenía una adicción particular por los safaris en lugares remotos del planeta. Siempre creyó, y eso era algo que compartía con Edward Ashford, que los grandes misterios del mundo, yacían ocultos en un lugar inhóspito, que el ser humano, o al menos, el ser humano corriente, no se atrevería a explorar bajo ningún concepto.

_-¿Pero por qué no?_ – Pensaba Spencer. Las vibraciones de la camioneta de pasajeros, no distorsionaban el rumbo ni la claridad de sus pensamientos. Con la vista clavada en la ventana, a través de la cual se divisaba un paraje bastante denso y bastante verde, de árboles y vegetación, tan espesa que parecía una pintura muy larga colocada a lo largo de la carretera; Spencer determinó dos cosas: La primera, en ese lugar, hacía un calor de puta madre. Daba gracias a Dios por traer consigo una cantimplora lo suficientemente holgada como para satisfacer la sed de un camello, y dos: Lo que sea que estuviesen buscando, y por lo cual, Axel los había enviado allá, se encontraba específicamente en ese lugar. En esa jungla.

Pronto Carecas, el pequeño y poco trascendental poblado de Carecas, pasaría a formar un punto y aparte en los libros de historia, pero por todas las causas equivocadas…

El autobús viraba, derrapaba, y casi se iba contra el hombrillo en cada curva. La samba sonaba a un nivel de volumen tan alto, que Edward se veía en la necesidad de gritar para sacar a Spencer de su ensoñamiento. Unos puestos más atrás, Howard, el mayordomo de la familia Spencer, observaba todo con un interés cuando menos suspicaz. Él sabía mejor que nadie, que cuando el amo Spencer, estaba en sus momentos de abstracción (Cómo él mismo lo había denominado hace ya varios años), no había fuerza en la tierra que pudiera sacarlo de ese trance, hasta que el mismo Spencer lo considerara adecuado. Por supuesto, las normas, la educación y el protocolo, se perdían por completo en ese momento, pero eso a Spencer le valía un comino. Howard se pasó la mano crispada, a causa del ya cada vez más latiente Parkinson, por la calva que buscaba disimular con apenas unos cuantos mechones pelirrojos, y sus ojos azules se volvieron a centrar en el mapa que se había obligado a estudiar.

Según las indicaciones de Axel Wesker, el lugar no podía estar muy alejado. De todos modos, Howard tenía un mal presentimiento. A sus cincuenta y cinco años, había visto de todo: Duelos entre bandas mafiosas, defraudaciones multimillonarias, golpes de estado, derrocamientos, y uno que otro genocidio, en algún pueblo olvidado de Dios en ciertos rincones de África; pero si bien todo eso había contribuido a forjar en él un carácter frío y unos nervios de hierro; el buen Howard Cottermore, no podía ignorar la atmósfera pesada de Carecas. Era como si un gran dios de la maldad, una especie de Satán particular, tuviera su mirada posada sobre el poblado, y más concretamente sobre el autobús, que transportaba a los tres exploradores, de forma poco prudente hacia el interior del pulmón amazónico. Howard sentía como los rayos del sol, traspasaban las paredes de latón del vehículo, recalcitrando en su piel, impregnándola de un sudor pegajoso y nada agradable. Aunque de lejos, lo peor era la sensación de que ahí adentro. En el corazón de esa jungla del demonio, los estaba esperando algo. Algo malo…

Lo percibió en el semblante de los pueblerinos. Que cambiaba de una mirada afable y llena de gracia, a una perspicaz y bastante desagradable, cuando alguno de los dos amos, tanto Spencer, como el Sr. Ashford, cometían la osadía de nombrar la jungla.

Lo percibía en la manera en la que los niños se alejaban del lugar, cuando su pelota de fútbol, desdichada ella, iba a parar traicioneramente en los linderos del lugar... Rodaba unos cuantos metros, mientras iba internándose en un paraje boscoso y traicionero, pero no lo suficiente como para dejar la invitación cerrada. Sino todo lo contrario. La circunferencia de tela y arena de cal permanecía ahí, como si estuviera mirando a los pequeños bastardos. Invitándolos a acercarse. Dándoles los suficientes alicientes como para recuperarla.

Y los niños la veían, y se le quedaban mirando por largo rato… y luego de pensarlo bastante bien, daban la media vuelta y se marchaban.

Habían estado una semana en Carecas, y solo un par de veces, Howard, se había encontrado con aquella penosa escena ¡Dios! Si hasta en África, los chicos se armaban con palos y piedras, si con eso podían defender su rancho, pero aquí en Brasil, o por lo menos en ese poblado extraño, las cosas eran diferentes. Se defendían entre ellos, sí. Pero la jungla era sagrada.

Por todo lo anteriormente mencionado, era obvio que ningún pueblerino en sus cabales, se iba a atrever a acercarse a ese supuesto pandemónium solo con el incentivo de unos cientos de reales, cosa que para los años cincuenta, no era nada despreciable… Por lo tanto, Spencer y Ashford, emplearon la vieja maña más práctica y poco elegante que existía: Contratar a un guía borracho.

El Sr. Méndez o Ménez, Howard no recordaba bien el nombre, era un sujeto que se había pasado las últimas tres horas cantando a todo pulmón una balada-cumbia brasileña, con una botella ginebra, peligrosamente cerca de la palanca de cambios del autobús, pero con un sentido de la orientación y una habilidad para el manejo, que rozaban entre lo extraordinario y lo demencial. Howard no se sentía intranquilo por depositar su integridad física en las manos de ese hombre, de un metro cincuenta de estatura, prominente barriga cervecera y un bigote tan adusto, que se habría podido podar con unas tijeras para jardín. Su incomodidad provenía de la mirada de su amo Spencer, y de lo que planeaba hacer, una vez que el Sr. Ménses decidiera dejarlos a su suerte al final de la vía.

Lo notaba también en el Sr. Ashford. La manera en la que buscaba llamar la atención de Ozwell, no era para nada tranquilizadora. Se podría decir, que de alguna forma, estaba buscando que Spencer reevaluara las indicaciones de Axel, que viera los pormenores, o que simplemente, se diese cuenta de que todo aquello podía ser una trampa mortal o una muy mala idea. Tenían en mente abrir una corporación trasnacional farmacológica en una década, aun sin tener muy claro aún el porqué, y por eso mismo estaban buscando motivos de peso para ello. Pero Edward creía que esto, ya era llegar demasiado lejos.

-¡Joder! ¿Siquiera me estás escuchando?

-He tratado de ignorarte durante todo el camino, pero supongo que tú estúpida cabeza no se ha dado cuenta – Ozwell dijo esto sin mirar ni siquiera a Edward. En aquel momento, solo pensaba en las palabras de Axel.

-_"Me encontré con un brillo muy particular, en la jungla de las luciérnagas"…_

-Escúchame, Ozwell. Conozco perfectamente la clase de persona que es Axel. Qué sea capaz de nadar a brasas por encima del triángulo de las Bermudas, solo a fuerza de un rumor o de un chisme, no significa que debamos retribuirle su valentía arriesgando nuestros pellejos.

-Te recuerdo, Edward, que hasta ahora, las observaciones de Axel han sido bastante acertadas. Si nuestra libreta de ahorros, y nuestras cuentas corrientes, gozan de una mayor cantidad de ceros, que la carpeta de calificaciones escolares de este señor – Hizo un guiño y señaló, al Sr. Méndez – Es por obra y gracia, al menos en gran medida, de Axel Wesker. Si nos ha pedido que lo veamos con nuestros propios ojos, es porque de verdad debemos verlo. Nunca antes nos ha pedido algo similar. Y dudo mucho, que vuelva a hacerlo.

-Sí, pero aun así…

-Se-Señor, Spennnnn… ¡Cer! ¡Hip!

En el momento en el que el Sr. Ménses, interrumpía a Edward, el autobús dio una vuelta en U, y levantó una ola de tierra que empañó los vidrios. Inclusive un poco logró colarse por encima de los resquicios de las ventanas semi-abiertas y depositarse aparatosamente sobre las cabelleras de Edward y Howard, a excepción de Spencer, que cargaba un sombrero de safari para la ocasión.

-Lo escucho, Sr. Méndez.

-Hemos llegado… ¡Hip!

No tuvo que decirlo dos veces, ni enrocarse la lengua para que Spencer lo entendiera. Como alma que llevaba el diablo, tomó su equipo del compartimiento que estaba por encima de los asientos para pasajeros, atándose las cinchas de la mochila alrededor de la cintura, y rodeando los hombros y las axilas, y por último, guardando el mapa de Axel, en el bolsillo delantero de su guayabera marrón claro. Se aproximó a la salida sin siquiera mediar con la cara quejumbrosa de Edward, para luego ser seguido por Howard, que se encargaría de trasladar el resto del equipaje.

Spencer le dio unas indicaciones al conductor en perfecto portugués y luego procedió a bajar del vehículo. Detrás de él, Howard, con paso medido y sin perder la compostura, y cerrando la fila, Edward Ashford, cabizbajo pero alerta. Notablemente convencido de que aquel, no era un buen lugar para satisfacer sus ansias aventureras de hombre rico.

Al bajar del autobús, se encontraron con un claro. Habían dejado la carretera adoquinada de piedras y huellas de vehículos, para aterrizar en un área circular, rodeada por arbustos muy altos y árboles frondosos, que solo dejaban colar lo suficiente el sol, como para que este pudiera iluminar por retazos, el letrero que se ubicaba justo al pie de la entrada a la jungla.

Este letrero, más que una señal de bienvenida, parecía una advertencia. Y era del Ministerio de Ambiente del gobierno brasileño:

"PROHIBIDO EL PASO – Todo en grandes y chillonas letras rojas – SI USTED SE INTERNA EN ESTA ÁREA, NO TENEMOS EL CONOCIMIENTO GEOGRÁFICO PARA GARANTIZAR UNA EXTRACCIÓN DE EMERGENCIA. PROHIBIDO EL PASO"

Spencer ignoró la señal y miró hacia ambos lados. Ubicó un sendero que se abría paso entre unas raíces de árbol, y les indicó a Edward y a Howard con un movimiento de mano, que lo siguieran. Estos, por supuesto, asintieron de mala gana.

No se percataron en ningún momento de la sombra humana que se había mezclado con el follaje de los árboles. Apoyándose en la poca luz que se lograba filtrar a través de las ramas. Una sombra humana y de apariencia primitiva, que los observaba fijamente con un par de grandes y redondos ojos plateados, que se desplazaban dentro de sus cuencas a medida que el trío se iba alejando del claro, para internarse en la jungla. Una vez fuera de su campo visual, la sombra se columpió entre las ramas de los árboles más altos. Todo en perfecto silencio, y en plena luz del día.

Empezaron a atravesar el campo, con Spencer a la cabeza, seguido por Edward, que caminaba jorobado, a pesar de que su equipaje, era notablemente menor en dimensiones al de Howard, que no solo se desplazaba erguido, sino con cierto orgullo por notarse, al menos en ese rubro, superior al Sr. Ashford.

Spencer de tanto en tanto se detenía, miraba el mapa, luego miraba hacia los lados, volvía a mirar el mapa, mascullaba algo para sí mismo y luego seguía caminando... No había forma de saber si estaban lejos o estaban cerca de su destino. La jungla parecía un inmenso laberinto de pasadizos gemelos, que se parecían todos entre sí. Una vez adentro, no había forma de saber que tan lejos o que tan cerca se estaba de los límites de la jungla. Lo único que quedaba, era seguir caminando.

_-"Pero si Axel pudo salir de aquí, con una maldita sonrisa de oreja a oreja, por Dios que yo también lo voy a hacer, y será para clavarle un picahielos por un oído, hasta que le saque la mitad del cerebro por el otro"._

Edward Ashford, que moriría un par de décadas más adelante, producto de un error en uno de los experimentos con el virus Progenitor descubierto en África, ahora estaba siendo víctima de ese particular mal que suele atacar muy seguido a las personas que sufren de paranoia o hipocondrismo: La sensación de estar siendo observado.

No lograba disimularlo tan bien como Howard, o ignorarlo de la manera en que lo hacía Spencer. Pero lo sentía. Quizás en menor o mayor medida, pero ahí estaba. Su pulcro cabello rubio, picado en dos sobre su cabeza, enmarcaba un rostro joven, adulto, pero joven. De un hombre aristocrático, con notables raíces británicas. Dos pozos azules, como par de oasis, y unas mejillas achatadas hacia adentro, que formaban parte de una cara alargada, culminada por un puntiagudo mentón. Era un sujeto atractivo, pero que perdía buena parte de esa cualidad cuando se ponía nervioso. Su altura de un metro ochenta y cinco, y sus brazos largos y tonificados por horas y horas de natación, vibraban como lo haría el motor de un auto al encender.

Y ese maldito vaivén en su cabeza. Miraba en todas las direcciones, hacia arriba, hacia los lados, en diagonal. Varias veces estuvo a punto de tropezar, y otras cuantas lo hiso, haciendo malabares y maromas en el aire para no irse completamente abajo. Ignorado completamente por Spencer, que simplemente seguía caminando. Howard estaba a punto de golpearlo. Aquella actitud lo estaba volviendo loco.

Finalmente, entre aquel mar de dudas e incertidumbre, y la copiosidad de la jungla en la que se habían internado, sucedió lo más predecible: Edward, se resbaló.

Tropezó. Nada del otro mundo. Vio una raíz saliente de un árbol cercano, y la golpeó con la suela delantera de la bota, como lo haría cualquiera, para acto seguido, resbalar aparatosamente y caer con las manos contra el suelo terroso y lleno de piedras y gusanos. Se raspó las rodillas, y se maldijo internamente por llevar bermudas de explorador ese día. El peso de su equipaje, lo retuvo en esa posición unos cuantos segundos más, pero lo suficiente como para que Howard, tuviera que hacer acto de presencia.

-¿Necesita ayuda señor?

-Tira de la cinta del bolso, y así podré levantarme más rápidamente… Dios, necesito un baño.

Howard sonrío mentalmente ante el hecho. Un poco de sentido del humor no caía nada mal para una situación así. Con gusto, se inclinó para tomar la cinta, a la vez que Edward apoyaba las palmas de las manos, y perfilaba la punta de los pies con el fin de tomar fuerza y reincorporarse. Ambos tiraron y al momento de volver a erguirse, la figura de un hombre negro, que parecía haber salido de las entrañas de la tierra, se manifestó ante ellos, como si se tratara de un fantasma.

Edward y Howard quedaron estupefactos. Aquel sujeto debía medir por lo menos dos metros, tirando para dos metros y medio. Era delgado, pero muy robusto. Su piel era tan oscura y opaca, con cicatrices en tantos sitios, que parecía de piedra. Un taparrabos bastante precario cubría su entrepierna, y no portaba arma alguna, pero no le hacía falta. Poseía dos ojos grandes, redondos y vacíos, como pelotas de ping-pong plateadas, y de la comisura de sus labios brotaba un hilo de baba que caía sobre su pecho y continuaba su recorrido hasta alcanzar la punta de los dedos de sus pies. Se trataba claramente de un indígena de la zona. Por su apariencia, un caníbal, y por el hilo de baba y los ojos plateados, sin pupilas negras en el centro, se trataba de un indígena, caníbal y además drogado, o bajo efectos de sustancias estupefacientes de la época.

Era como una estatua que hubiera parecido de repente. Emitía un gruñido muy bajo y muy primitivo, parecía un zumbido, y algo le decía a Edward, que aquel individuo no poseía un control precisamente exacto sobre su cuerpo. Que podía perder el control y volverse agresivo en cualquier momento.

Se observaron por largos y tensos segundos, antes de darse cuenta, que el perímetro del área, estaba rodeado por la presencia de más personas como él. Hombres, mujeres, niños, ancianos; gente de toda clase. Con la misma piel arisca y negra, y los mismos ojos plateados.

Más adelante, Spencer, estaba rebuscando entre sus bolsillos, algo que parecía muy importante. Tanto así, que no notó el momento en que aquel individuo, le dio la espalda a Edward y comenzó a aproximarse a él, a paso lento y comedido.

El resto de sus compañeros comenzaron a reducir el área cada vez más. Su caminar era tan pausado, que casi se podía oír el arrastre de la planta de sus pies, contra el suelo arenoso y húmedo. La tierra chocando contra las hojas de los abetos y la carne golpeando contra los tocones y rompiendo ramas en el proceso. Sus miradas de pronto habían cambiado. Ahora eran de furia, con venas surcándoles la frente. Habían revelado sus dientes, y eran horribles. Parecían un centenar de lápidas amarillas parduscas muy grandes y dentadas de una manera, que los hacían parecer cuchillos mal afilados. Sus ojos se entonaron, y ahora una diminuta pupila negra, del diámetro de un punto sobre una hoja de papel, había aparecido sobre el ojo, y Edward podía ver como se revolvía alocadamente dentro de los orbes del hombre más cercano que pasaba justo a su lado.

Sus dedos se habían agarrotado, y todos estaban flexionados como si fueran garras. Era todo muy obvio. Estaban listos para atacar.

Pero Spencer finalmente consiguió lo que buscaba. El arma que le había dado Axel antes de venir…

De un compartimiento de su mochila, extrajo un frasco. Poco más grande que los que se utilizan para envasar las papillas para los bebés y los niños. Adentro del frasco, había una presencia luminosa, como un hada, que revoloteaba parsimoniosamente dentro de los linderos del frasco de vidrio agujereado, y brillaba intermitentemente. Se trataba de una luciérnaga.

Las expresiones de los caníbales, si es que se les podía llamar así, había cambiado por completo y había vuelto a ser con la que Edward y Howard, se habían topado en un primer momento. Acto seguido, Spencer pasó a desenroscar la tapa del envase y dejó en libertad a la pequeña criaturita, que pasó revoloteando alrededor del magnate empresarial y fue seguida con la vista por todos los nativos, al unísono.

Luego comenzó a alejarse, y los nativos con ella. Spencer esperó hasta que todos ellos hubieran desaparecido, y luego le hizo señas a sus compañeros para que se acercaran.

-Espero que no vuelvan a aparecer. Porque solo traje una.

-¿Qué demonios quieres decir con que solo trajiste una? Acaso sabías que esto iba a…

-¡Shssssst! – Acalló Spencer rápidamente, con un sobresalto bárbaro. Edward rápidamente tragó en seco, y miró hacia los lados de nuevo. Luego posó la mirada en su compañero nuevamente, y escuchó atentamente – No tenía idea de nada. Axel simplemente me dijo que lo usara en caso de una emergencia.

-¿Y ahora?

-Ahora deberíamos estar a una distancia bastante cercana de nuestro destino, pero no entiendo. Aquí no hay nada diferente a lo que ya habíamos visto desde que entramos a la jungla. Todo permanece igual, quizás nos…

-¿Señor?

Era la voz de Howard, que se había alejado del grupo para atender sus necesidades fisiológicas, y en el trayecto, se había encontrado con un hallazgo interesante.

Ocultó por una alfombra de hojas, había un túnel con un diámetro de aproximadamente cinco metros. Estaba a una distancia de tres metros del sendero, y cualquiera que pasara por encima, caería derecho a una trampa oscura, y para bobos. Lo curioso, es que se trataba de la única cosa diferente en todo el lugar, y Spencer no tenía muchas opciones.

Los tres observaron el pozo, y lo que más les llamó la atención, fue la presencia de luciérnagas en su interior.

Aquello los hizo sentirse más seguros, y a Spencer en especial, más interesado.

-Bajen después de mí.

Y así lo hicieron. La luminosidad natural de los pequeños insectos, fue suficiente, pero aun así, Spencer decidió ayudarse con un encendedor. Caminando semi encorvado a través del túnel, y acompañado por el fulgor de las luciérnagas, que si hubiesen podido expresar como se sentían en ese momento, Spencer habría podido jurar, que su primera revelación, habría sido de júbilo, pues alguien había descubierto su secreto.

Llegaron hasta el final del túnel y fueron a parar a una especie de laguna subterránea, con el agua más limpia y clara que habían visto en toda su vida. La laguna rodeaba el interior de la cueva, como una especie de O, con un islote en el centro, dándole la apariencia de una gigantesca rosquilla acuática. En su interior había quizás miles y cientos de miles de luciérnagas. Todas aparentemente muy alteradas y con un comportamiento errático, poco acertado. Algunas chocaban entre sí, para luego desplomarse para morir a causa del impacto, mientras que el resto, seguía presa de su frenesí. Spencer no tenía idea del porqué de ese espectáculo tan raro y perturbador, pero pronto le dio descanso a esa interrogante, para encontrarse de cara con algo mucho más interesante.

En el centro del islote, había lo que parecía ser, una montaña de huesos. Se podía dilucidar los restos de carne podrida, todavía adheridos a las extremidades, a los fémures, a las tibias, las moscas revoloteando a su alrededor, desprendiendo de manera muy minuciosa la carroña, y el creciente horror y asco en la cara de Edward, pues aquello había sido suficiente como para darse cuenta que estaban en medio de un auditorio para ritos caníbales.

Y sus sospechas se vieron corroboradas, cuando con angustia, presenciaron la puesta en marcha de uno de esos rituales.

Los jadeos del hombre eran inútiles ante la fuerza de siquiera uno de ellos. Se trataba del Sr. Méndez. Spencer lo había identificado muy bien. Lo tenían tomado del pescuezo y lo fueron pasando a través de la laguna, embadurnándolo todo de lodo y excremento, o algo que parecía ser excremento. Detrás de él y de su griterío, una comitiva de nativos de ojos plateados, seguía los pasos del verdugo, en dos perfectas y alineadas filas, dispuestos y listos para comer.

Primero lo retuvieron contra su libertad en el centro del islote… Luego, las uñas y los dedos callosos, se fueron abriendo paso a través de la carne, como si se tratara de un pedazo de plastilina. El Sr. Méndez estuvo consciente en todo momento, mientras la sangre salpicaba en chorros altos y los restos inservibles de intestinos y vísceras, quedaban desperdigados cuando ya no se podían masticar. Parecía un círculo de hormigas asesinas devorando a un malparado insecto, y el porqué del comportamiento, no era casual. Spencer estaba seguro, de que en aquella jungla, había animales. Suficientes de hecho, para poder utilizarlos como alimento para una tribu, que ni siquiera se veía muy numerosa. Pero lo importante en sí, no era la tribu, sino la razón de su comportamiento, y en medio de los gritos de dolor y agonía de Méndez, Spencer creyó saber por qué…

Las luciérnagas de la superficie, no se comportaban como las que se encontraban en esa caverna. Estas eran erráticas y agresivas. En varias ocasiones, chocaron contra la piel desnuda de sus brazos, y el impacto era como el piquete de un mosquito. Spencer, que se había criado en una zona boscosa del Norte de Europa, no recordaba que estos animales tuvieran un comportamiento como este, y lo más razonable, era asociarlo con el ritual cavernícola que estaba teniendo lugar en ese momento.

-_"No es casualidad que coman aquí, y no en otro lugar… Tampoco lo es, que nos dejaran ir, cuando vieron a la luciérnaga emanar de mí… El secreto, son las luciérnagas. Este, es su secreto"_

Con el mismo frasco abierto, tomó a todas las criaturas que pudo, solo para ver con frustración, como entre todas ellas se iban golpeando hasta morir. A la final, solo quedó una.

Spencer observó muy fijamente a la pequeña y ligeramente antropomorfizada criatura, con los vellos erizados, y las antenas muy enhiestas, en una posición claramente a la defensiva. Su fulgor también era diferente, de un color verde radioactivo. A Spencer aquello le gustó, y pudo percibir que tanto a Edward, como a Howard también.

Se reunió con ellos y se dispusieron a salir del túnel… Una vez afuera tuvieron tiempo de pensar… Spencer en especial, se encontraba muy interesado en el nombre de la compañía que utilizarían para orquestar los primeros experimentos…

**Resident Evil ****© CAPCOM. **


	2. No mires a Mandú

_Respira profundo y ten paciencia… tranquilo. Él no está detrás de ti. En este mismo momento, Mandú está en tu habitación. Él está a la vista desde donde estés leyendo esto; no trates de buscarlo, se molestaría. Mandú es el ser que trata de hacerte daño en tus pesadillas más terroríficas, por lo tanto es recomendable que trates de despertarte lo más rápido que puedas en una de ellas. También es el espíritu de las personas a las que alguna vez les hiciste daño, por lo que Mandú buscara venganza. Mandú es ese miedo que tratas de evitar, lo que no quieres ver, lo que no quieres sentir; Mandú es el fuego que tratas de evadir del infierno y el cuchillo del que evitas ser víctima. _

_En este momento Mandú se acerca lentamente a ti, ¡NO MIRES!, quédate quieto. Repito, a Mandú no le gusta que lo busquen. Ese nerviosismo que sientes de pies a cabeza indica que Mandú no debe de estar muy lejos. No trates de recordar traumas porque Mandú los revivirá, no pienses en tus peores miedos porque Mandú los hará realidad…_

_En lo que te pasas la saliva por la garganta y el escalofrío de tu nuca se hace presente, Mandú está pensando en qué hacerte, en cómo saciar la venganza de las personas afectadas por tu persona. ¿Adivina qué? Mandú está justo arriba de ti, ¡NO MIRES ARRIBA!, y evita cualquier cosa que pueda reflejarlo (vidrios, espejos, vasos)._

_Si sigues leyendo esto, tuviste suerte, Mandú sigue pensando en qué hacerte en este momento. Quizás te quite la lengua para que no lastimes a nadie más con tus palabras, te arranque las manos para que no golpees a nadie, te quite los ojos para que no veas cosas ilícitas. Todas las personas, sin saberlo, pueden ser víctimas de Mandú, porque toda la humanidad se hace daño a sí misma, y Mandú tiene que cumplir con su trabajo... _

_¿Sabes de las personas que se suicidaron? nunca se hicieron daño a sí mismas, fueron víctimas de Mandú. ¿Personas que murieron en accidentes? Mandú…_

_Puede que en este momento o después, mueras ahogado, asfixiado, sufras un accidente, o cualquiera de las peores muertes que puedas sufrir. De cualquier forma, Mandú habrá cumplido su venganza. _

_Debiste haber sido una persona de buen corazón… - _**No mires a Mandú, Creepypasta**.

_._

_._

_._

**New York, ., 14 de Febrero del año 2014**

Chris Redfield estaba teniendo cada vez más la insana costumbre de llegar al trabajo envestido en una armadura de ojeras y al menos quinientos gramos de cafeína pura, que corrían por su torrente sanguíneo a la misma velocidad que lo haría un río de miel cayendo en forma por una cascada. Su somnolencia tenía varios factores característicos, además de los pozos de ceniza volcánica bajo sus ojos y la actitud típica de gruñón de supermercado. Por ende, tenía varios motivos de ser también, pero Chris podía resumirlo todo en uno solo de ellos: Carlos Oliveira.

El sujeto, de buenas a primeras, no era una mala persona o al menos no parecía serlo, y Chris puso una nota mental de eso en su cabeza, antes de que su automóvil – El cual, por cierto, ya necesitaba una buena lavada. A Chris no le simpatizaba en lo absoluto que tuviera una capa de polvo tan espesa, que la gente confundiera el azul marino de su _Peugeot RCZ_, con un simple _Fiat_ color roble – Se aventara por la esquina de _Marks_ con la _Av. Benlow_, tres manzanas antes de llegar a la cuadriculada sede de la B.S.A.A., suficiente tiempo para pensar una vez más, y casi por axioma, en sus desdichas.

Carlos Oliveira, había arribado a su vida en Septiembre de 1998 – O lo que era lo mismo, a la vida de Jill Valentine – y desde el primer momento, su sentimiento hacia el emigrante brasileño, que trabajaba como mercenario, era de profundo agradecimiento, ya que (Y tenía que admitirlo) sin su ayuda, Jill hoy no estaría viva.

Por supuesto, una vez que el latino y la actual sub-capitana de brigadas de la B.S.A.A., escaparon con una suerte casi milimétrica de la cólera y la pandemia acaecidas en _Racoon City_, las cosas empezaron a tornarse curiosamente más desagradables. En primer lugar: Carlos desapareció del mapa. Sabía de mano de la propia Jill, que Carlos, había rechazado la oferta de ella, de unirse a la cruzada que llevaría a los ex – miembros de S.T.A.R.S. y a uno que otro desafortunado entrometido en los asuntos de la ya extinta Umbrella, hasta Europa, hacia las sedes centrales de la corporación, con el fin de recabar datos que pudieran incriminar ante el ojo avisor de cualquier ente jurisdiccional a nivel mundial, a la farmacéutica trasnacional por crímenes de lesa humanidad, entre los cuales, podían estar imputados cargos por experimentación ilícita con material biológico-mutagénico, genocidio, malversación de fondos (Hay que recordar que Umbrella, era una tapadera bajo la cual se realizaban experimentos de toda índole con el fin de concretar armas biológicas que pudiesen ser utilizadas, Dios sabe para qué fines, bajo la excusa de ocupar un escaño importante en la industria farmacéutica y proveer al mundo de avances y progresos médicos) y cientos de aspectos burocráticos y legales más, que ahora mismo, escapaban de la comprensión de Chris, pero el caso era ese… Carlos había rechazado la oferta de Jill, ¿Por qué? Nadie lo sabía... Y diez años después, durante el 2008, pocos meses después de la reaparición física de Jill, tanto en los anaqueles de la organización, así como, en la palestra pública mundial; nadie se había preocupado por preguntárselo. ¿Importaba? Chris no lo sabía, pero jamás dejó de darle mala espina.

Sin embargo el caso no era ese. Chris le agradecía enormemente haber salvado la vida de su eterna e invicta compañera. Se lo agradecía de corazón, y podía jactarse de orgullo de que aquello era cierto; pero más temprano que tarde, una vez que el buen Carlos Oliveira decidió integrarse formalmente a las filas de la B.S.A.A., con la bendición tanto de Barry, quien después de la renuncia de O'Brian, pasó a ocupar el puesto de director por asuntos de antigüedad, y por supuesto de Jill, que más que preguntarse dónde demonios había estado Carlos todo este tiempo, se paró frente a él para recibirlo con un poderoso abrazo, cargado de nostalgia, camaradería, y Chris se temía que de muchas otras cosas más…

La re-impresión por la vuelta fugaz de este individuo, degeneró en depresión, puesto que, al cabo de unos meses, y posteriormente años, Carlos fue ascendiendo puestos en las filas de la B.S.A.A., hasta el punto de que la misma Jill - Quién apenas se estaba reintegrando a la actividad rutinaria de la organización luego de su periplo por toda África, de la mano de Wesker - había descuidado sus quehaceres, y había reducido su rendimiento a poco menos de la mitad, con la firme idea en la cabeza de que Carlos la alcanzara como sub-capitana. Al menos esas eran las impresiones iniciales. Chris recordaba las palabras de Jill: _"Todos los que hemos tenido experiencia de primera mano con esto, merecemos ocupar puestos de mando en la guerra contra el bio-terrorismo"_ y estaba parcialmente de acuerdo con ella en ese tópico. No en balde, Barry era director, Rebecca formaba parte de la directiva médica y era jefa de la sección de traumatología de la B.S.A.A., Clarie era comisaria y detective supervisora, puesto que se le ofreció de inmediato, una vez que Terra-Safe se disolvió por obra y gracia de malos inversionistas, Leon S. Kennedy, ocupaba un puesto proporcionalmente similar al de Barry en la D.S.O., con la diferencia de que Kennedy, también cumplía con misiones de campo, aunque ya no bajo la subordinación de Ingrid Hunnigan. Todo eso estaba bien, sin mencionar la sub-comandancia de Jill y la comandancia entera de Chris, que era básicamente algo así como un general, lo más cercano a Barry en la pirámide gerencial de la organización. Pero a pesar de que el árbol genealógico de los bastiones que peleaban la guerra contra el bio-terrorismo, estaba compuesta por expertos de primera categoría en el tema, había algo en Oliveira que no encajaba, o mejor dicho, que a él no le encajaba. Ese último punto, era lo que lo hacía mantenerse callado. Porque creía que eran ideas suyas, producto de los celos que sintió, de manera progresiva cuando a medida que Oliveira iba escalando posiciones, su relación con Jill fue tomando matices cada vez más sentimentales, mientras que la de él con su compañera, cada día se iba degradando más y más, hasta el punto de parecer simples conocidos. Algo así como un par de amigos olvidados de la secundaria. El hecho de que él fuera el único que sospechara, fue lo que lo hizo creer que estaba equivocado, y que Oliveira no tenía nada de malo.

Eso podía ser cierto, o no, pero la veracidad de sus sospechas no importaba. Jill y Carlos intimaron relaciones más allá de las expectativas, y para el creciente horror de Chris, en el 2012 habían formalizado una relación "seria". Para el 2013, semanas antes de partir en su misión junto con… _Piers_… Los tórtolos anunciaron planes de boda, y ya para el año presente, el agente Redfield tenía en su poder un indeseable sobre color crema, atado con un cordón de seda plateado que se le antojaba de lo más estúpido, encasillado en el tapasol de su asiento de conductor, con el fin de verlo lo menos posible, pero no lo suficiente como para olvidarse de él. Sabía que estaba ahí, pero trataba de ignorarlo.

Suspiró, Piers pasó con la velocidad que un rayo cae sobre la tierra por su cabeza y se recriminó a si mismo por ser tan egoísta e inmaduro. Por supuesto que tenía otro motivo para su desdicha: La promesa omnisciente que le había hecho a su difunto subordinado y amigo, protector, camarada… Si Chris todavía lucía como un sujeto atractivo de cuarenta y un años, con su barba perfectamente pulida, un cutis atractivamente duro, y un corte de cabello que iba entre lo militar y lo informal, sin desprestigiar el físico que hacía que más de una mujer se resbalara graciosamente por el pavimento húmedo del invierno, además de una reticencia total a probar bebida alcohólica alguna, era por el recuerdo de Piers Nivans, que en paz descanse…

Eso, y el hecho de que ya estaba enfrente de la sede de la B.S.A.A., estacionado en su rectángulo particular con el membrete que portaba su nombre y su cargo, sucedido por el de Jill, y precedido por el de Barry. Observó el imponente edificio de cinco pisos, con forma de cruz para simplificar la división de las alas en los puntos cardinales, a la hora de diseñar la arquitectura del complejo. Estaba cubierto por ventanas largas y rectangulares de un color verde-turquesa bastante llamativo, que absorbía los rayos U.V. y aun así, daba la apariencia de ser un lugar bastante fresco y bastante cómodo para trabajar. La entrada principal estaba coronada por unas escaleras de diez peldaños por cada rellano, que en total se contabilizaban como tres. A los costados, ornamentos de jardín bastante simples: Esferas, olas de mar, alguno que otro perro doberman (O eso le parecía a Chris. Claire siempre le decía que aquello era un San Bernardo) y figuras que francamente no alcanzaba a reconocer. Las escaleras finalizaban dando pie a una plataforma de piso marmoleado, que obtenía su propia sombra de los pisos superiores del edificio, que se sujetaban sobre la entrada de puertas rotatorias, por medio de densos y gruesos cilindros plateados de acero, que le daba a la sede un toque bastante moderno y profesional.

-Esto parece todo, menos la sede de un organismo de inteligencia.

Chris a veces se cuestionaba que la B.S.A.A. se manejara en medio de tanta politiquería y demagogia. Por supuesto, eso había decaído mucho durante el período de Barry como director, pero aun así, el peso de la economía y de la burocracia lenta y aburrida de la organización, seguía siendo más que evidente. Dio un largo suspiro, se apeó del auto y luego cerró la puerta del conductor de un portazo.

El clima era frío. Metió las manos dentro de los bolsillos delanteros de su cubretodo negro, no sin antes ceñir más su bufanda gris al cuello. Miró hacia abajo, solo para encontrarse su difuso reflejo en un charco de agua sobre el que caían ligeras gotas de una llovizna, que quizás pronto se convertiría en lluvia. La niebla contradecía esta teoría, pero tampoco podía dar mucho crédito a su favor.

Antes de emprender rumbo a otro aburrido día de trabajo, escuchó el motor de un ya muy conocido para él _Mitsubishi Lancer_, y por primera vez en toda la mañana, esbozó una sonrisa sincera.

El auto se estacionó, no sin cierta dificultad a la hora de acomodarse en medio de las dos líneas divisorias de color amarillo. Chris bufó. Ni él, ni Kennedy habían logrado corregirle ese detalle. Y ahora no era el momento preciso para regañar a Claire a causa de eso. No ahora, que estaba tan llena de vida.

Cuando la mujer pelirroja con abrigo color beige, suéter vinotinto, y una inconfundible panza de siete meses de embarazo, con un par de niños en su interior, y una caja de rosquillas en una mano, junto con un informe en la otra, visualizó a su hermano mayor, le sonrío con el más dulce de los gestos, y Chris, con la compostura que ya mantenía del momento antes de verla llegar, le correspondió el saludo desfilando sus soldadillos blancos y caminando a su encuentro. Clarie era una mujer hermosa desde cualquier punto de vista. Y ahora, poseía también la belleza que le confería el don maternal. Su saludo no fue un vendaval de gritos, aderezado con un abrazo rompe-costillas, muy típico entre los Redfields, en sus años mozos. Pero si estuvo cargado de emotividad y entendimiento. Una vez que se separaron, Chris tomó los documentos y las rosquillas de las manos de Claire, y juntos, procedieron a ingresar a las instalaciones.

-¿Cómo está el tío más gruñón del mundo?

-No mejor que la pelota de playa parlanchina.

Prorrumpieron en una risa, que era solo de ellos, y de unos pocos… Elegidos. Se aproximaron a las escaleras de concreto, y aunque la separación entre escalones era mínima, Chris no despegaba su mano de la de su hermana por nada del mundo. A Claire aquello se le antojó bastante tierno, aunque también era un poco exagerado.

Finalmente llegaron al tope de la escalinata.

-Hoy tardamos cuarenta segundos en llegar hasta la entrada – Dijo Chris bien resuelto, ante la mirada perspicaz de Claire – El tiempo de hoy fue de 43, tus hijos seguramente van a ser unos glotones.

-Lo habrán heredado de la parte masculina que tenemos todos los Redfield, seguramente – Repuso Claire con saña.

-¡Nada de eso! – Contestó Chris escandalizado, y Claire pudo ver más o menos por dónde venían los tiros – Siempre tuve la sospecha de que Leon, era un niño gordo y goloso cuando estaba en primaria, ¿Qué tal si tus hijos buscan honrar el sendero de su padre? Esa caja de donas no es un buen presagio, Clarie…

-Idiota…

Cruzaron una mirada tensa, en medio de los retazos de gente que les rodeaban y seguían de largo, formando una parte intransigente del entorno, y luego de mucho meditarlo, prorrumpieron en una nueva risotada.

Ciertamente… Claire y Leon, habían formalizado una relación tan pronto el agente había regresado de su aventura en China. Se habían estado viendo muy seguido antes de la misión de Leon, con tintes que rozaban en algo más que la amistad. En un principio, Chris recriminaba absolutamente todo con respecto a eso, y antes de finalizar la misión en el coloso asiático, se dijo a si mismo que estaba dispuesto a cruzar unas buenas palabras con Leon, con respecto al rumbo que estaba tomando su relación con Claire y lo que eso significaba. La forma en la que había protegido a Carla Radamés, cuando pensó que se trataba de Ada Wong, no le había gustado en lo más mínimo, sin embargo, una vez finalizada la misión, Chris no se sentía moralmente apto para recriminarle nada a nadie, y poco después, cuando Claire salió embarazada, no pudo hacer otra cosa que esbozar una de esas típicas sonrisas tímidas que se había obligado a imitar por cortesía, y darle la felicitación a los futuros padres.

Sin embargo…

Se guardó sus pensamientos. Claire tenía cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse ahora. Una de ellas, era concertar una cita con Barry para que le diera un permiso pre-natal. Sabía que el director se lo daría antes siquiera de pestañear, pero debía hacerlo ahora. Claire estaba postergando ese momento, por una razón que no dejaba del todo cómodo a Chris. Parecía que su hermana quería estar el mayor tiempo posible en su trabajo, como si buscara evitar llegar a la casa que compartía con Leon lo antes posible. En su rostro no se delataba miedo, ni angustia; tampoco temor de ningún tipo, o una profunda ira contenida. Pero tampoco notaba lo contrario… El semblante de Claire era tan indiferente, que parecía de hielo. Frío como un témpano, o una estalagmita gruesa e impertérrita, preparada para caer y colisionar contra el suelo helado y resbaladizo, tan pronto esa bomba de tiempo que era su embarazo se detonara.

Y Chris había percibido el mismo rostro en Leon, las veces que lo había visto ir a la sede para llevarle el almuerzo a Claire, y asegurarse de que estuviera bien. Sus sonrisas eran ladinas, sus comentarios forzados, su contacto como pareja parecía estar limitado por una gruesa capa de plexiglás, que si bien no limitaba el campo visual, restringía mucho el sentimental.

La respuesta podía ser tan obvia, que Chris simplemente la omitía para no caer en una furia asesina. Leon sería un buen padre para los niños y cuidaría muy bien de Claire. En la mano de su hermana no desfilaba ninguna argolla matrimonial, y su relación con Kennedy era más la de una mujer que va a tener un hijo con su mejor amigo, que con su novio; pero de ahí en más, no le cabía la menor duda de que sabrían cuidarse, y quizás con el tiempo, entre ellos dos nacería algo más…

De camino al ascensor, Chris pensó en todo eso, y los ojos verdes de su hermana, al momento de interceptarse con los suyos, le dijeron que estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo.

Solo esperaba que dondequiera que estuviese, Ado Wong no hiciera acto de aparición jamás.

Las puertas del ascensor que habían tomado casi de manera inconsciente se abrieron, y delataron un pasillo hermético, blanco y dividido departamentalmente por murallas de vidrio sólido. No se escuchaba lo que se discutía del otro lado, pero no era importante. Pocas personas ostentaban un puesto más alto que el de Chris o alguno de sus más cercanos colegas, pero aun así, él había mandado a poner cortinas de hierro en su oficina, porque la naturaleza de su trabajo no dejaba lugar a recovecos. Barry se había encargado de hacérselo saber muy bien.

Estuvo a punto de separar su camino del de Claire, pero una ráfaga de viento le golpeó la cara, antes de sentir el temblor de la mano de Claire contra su brazo. La respuesta fue instantánea.

-Chris… No dejes que te afecte.

Él sabía de qué venía todo esto. No le extrañaba que últimamente todo el mundo pudiese leerlo como un libro abierto. La autoridad de Claire se veía reforzada por el hecho de tener una mano fuertemente atada a su antebrazo y otra reposando sobre su abultado vientre.

Ante ese cuadro, Chris no pudo hacer otra cosa que bajar los hombros en señal de desaliento, y mirar al otro extremo del pasillo, hacia donde se perfilaba su oficina.

-No es tan sencillo…

.

.

.

**Cuartel de la D.S.O.**

El traqueteo de las teclas contra los dedos cansados de Leon, no era un aliciente que estimulara su ímpetu de continuar en esa empresa mucho tiempo más, a pesar de que su jornada como director apenas y había comenzado. Cinco minutos después de haber comenzado a redactar el informe que buscaba incriminar al multimillonario empresario John Dagget de… bueno, de lo que sea, Leon apartó el teclado inalámbrico lo más que pudo de su perfil, y acto seguido, pasó a apreciar las palmas de sus manos.

Observó las marcas normales, que cualquier persona corriente tendría atravesando la piel que conectaba con sus dedos y que servía como cobertor para tapar los músculos y las articulaciones. La mayoría de la gente no tenía problemas con esas marcas, pero para Leon, más que cosas de la naturaleza humana, eran cicatrices.

Y solían escocer mucho. Sobre todo cuando sujetaba su maquillador…

Lo tenía guardado en la oficina, en una de las gavetas que sabía que Claire jamás revisaría. De todos modos, no era para tomar muchas precauciones. Claire no invadía su espacio personal y estaba plenamente consciente de su relación, al igual que él. Leon se la pasaba la mayor parte del día sopesando el rumbo que estaba llevando todo esto. Convencido de que no era un error, pero tampoco era justo. La indiferencia de Claire, hacia sus propios sentimientos, al igual que la de él, era un precio a pagar por los estigmas del pasado.

Y la única representación física de ese estigma, era ese maquillador que Helena, quizás con ansias de sonreír un poco… Aunque sea por algo, le había arrojado aquella tarde en el cementerio.

No había vuelto a ver a Ada desde entonces. Había pasado casi un año, un tiempo demasiado breve como para sacar conclusiones, pero lo cierta era, que Leon no sabía muy bien que conclusiones debía sacar. No sabía si quería volver a verla, porque no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar a ciencia cierta. Tampoco podía sacar conclusiones de Claire. Cierto era, que ella le traería dicha y felicidad por ser la portadora de su descendencia, pero, ¿Acaso ella era algo más para él, que solo eso? Tampoco tenía una respuesta para esa pregunta.

También estaba el asunto del Sr. Dagget. Este empresario de excéntrica reputación, había sido un inversor prominente durante la mayor parte de su vida como magnate industrial. Era el típico millonario de baja estatura, mediana edad, encanecido, con un complejo de prepotencia directamente proporcional a la cantidad de ceros que ostentaba su cuenta bancaria de las Islas Caimán (Bastante difícil de rastrear, por cierto) y con un tono de voz insufrible cada vez que hablaba ante un juez o un tribunal, por asuntos de fideicomiso. Eso sí. El sujeto generaba dinero, como si se tratara de ir al baño, sentarse en el excusado y comenzar a cagar lingotes dorados a diestra y siniestra. Todo mientras leía una edición del _Times_, con una indiferencia absoluta y los pantalones a horcajadas alrededor de los tobillos.

La razón por la que la D.S.O. le investigaba, y que ahora también concernía a la B.S.A.A., era que el Sr. Dagget supuestamente había tenido fugas de capitales en los últimos años. Alguien de su posición social, con un alto grado de influencia en la política local, no pasaba a la posteridad por asuntos de blanqueo de dinero, pero el problema venía cuando se rastreaban a los posibles destinatarios de esa fuga de capital.

La lista era larga, sosa y aburrida, pero tenía un par de nombres que valía la pena repasar.

Uno de ellos era el de Derek C. Simmons. Esto a Leon no le extraño, sin embargo, el pasado de Simmons era ya, lo suficientemente conocido como para dejar en evidencia el registro del Sr. Dagget y repasar el resto de los nombres, muy minuciosamente con una lupa.

Habían otros que figuraban en la lista, y que el equipo de inteligencia de la organización se había encargado de identificar como posibles nombres para empresas fantasma o de maletín: Beaman S.A., Michael Bidden & Asociados, Worrerman & Brothers…

El problema venía a continuación, con el siguiente nombre:

_Jessica Sherawat…_

Su identificación estaba adherida a la lista como una simple insinuación, pues era la única de la que no se tenía certeza si realmente en alguna ocasión, había pactado algo con Dagget. Por supuesto que conocía la fama detrás de ese nombre, que Leon no sabía muy bien si se trataba de eso, o de un pseudónimo, pero ya se ocuparía de eso más adelante. No sabía que pensar con respecto a eso, pero supuso que debía preocuparle de alguna manera.

¿Dagget había tenido contacto con la tal Jessica? No había manera de saberlo. El informe todavía era preliminar, como cualquiera de sus hipótesis. Pero Leon era agente, y como tal, no creía en las casualidades. Los ataques bio-terroristas, habían amainado muchísimo después del escándalo de Simmons, pero a él no le quedaban dudas de que en cualquier momento podía estallar algo grande, y no sabía si estaría preparado para eso…

-"_Ni yo, ni ninguno de nosotros. Dios…"_

Lo cierto era, que Leon ya tenía treinta y siete años, iba a ser padre de un par de gemelos, tenía serios problemas para dictaminar sus sentimientos con respecto a la que debería de ser su prometida en estos momentos, pero que por alguna extraña, pero lógica razón, no lo era, ni le inquietaba serlo, o al menos lo disimulaba muy bien, y aunque le doliera admitirlo, aún seguía enamorado de Ada Wong. Pero quizás…

_-"… Quizás eso ya no sea tan cierto, después de todo"_

Al menos la esperaba. Esperaba algo de ella. Una misiva, algún tipo de mensaje, un código cifrado, ¡Lo que sea! Leon quería tener una sentencia clara de esa mujer y sabía que por sus propios medios, eso sería casi imposible.

Se abalanzó sobre su propio escritorio, colocando los codos sobre la tapa del mueble y luego llevándose las manos a la cabeza, traspasando el cuero cabelludo y masajeándose el cráneo, como quien tiene un problema muy grande, y no haya como resolverlo.

En eso, sonó la puerta.

-¿Quién?

-Sherry, ¿Puedo pasar?

Leon no entendía porque seguía preguntando eso. Ciertamente, iba a ser el padre de unos gemelos próximamente, pero para él, Sherry ya era como una hija. Ella podía disimularlo fingiendo que era algo así como su mejor amiga, pero en el fondo, sabía que aquel no era el sentimiento que albergaba verdaderamente en su corazón.

-Por supuesto, adelante.

Sherry abrió la puerta con una seriedad ensombrecedora en el rostro. Tampoco era de extrañar. Después de lo de China, el círculo de los sobrevivientes parecía más un cortejo fúnebre, que un grupo de operarios públicos, dispuestos para la función del deber.

Vestía una blusa blanca, con franjas azules, y unos jeans que se holgaban en la zona de los tobillos, y se ceñían en sus pantorrillas. No portaba ojeras, pero su rostro era tan impenetrable, tan insoluble y tan indescifrable, que daba miedo. Era como si tuviera alguna tragedia personal muy grande para contar. Llevaba una carpeta de hojas perfectamente organizadas dentro de un folio, y lo depositó con diligencia sobre el escritorio de Leon, que la observaba como asombrado, sin decir una sola palabra… Luego Sherry tomó asiento en la única silla disponible frente al escritorio de Leon, y juntó las manos entres sus muslos. Siempre mirando a su amigo, a su padre, pero por sobre todas las cosas, a su jefe.

Después de la muerte de Benford, y el actual nombramiento provisional del padre de Ashley Graham, como presidente sustituto, las cosas habían tenido que manejarse con un toque más de sutilidad.

Se quedaron mirando por un largo y tenso rato. Leon no tragó en seco, y Sherry no pestañeó. Parecía ida. Por un momento, Leon se preguntó si no estaría ebria, pero la cara de Sherry parecía más la de una persona predestinada a las tragedias, que al alcoholismo, y Leon, simplemente estaba conteniendo las ganas y la compostura para tragar en seco.

Finalmente Sherry habló:

-Estos son los últimos avances sobre Dagget. Su compañía de construcción se asentará en Brasil la semana que viene.

-¿Y eso en qué nos interesa? Es una compañía que seguramente habrá obtenido un crédito de algún banco proveniente de un paraíso fiscal. No tiene nada que ver con negocios ligados al bio-terrorismo.

-Eso es cierto, pero el principio que ha seguido Dagget para ocultar sus pasos, y sabemos que ha sido así – Sherry ladeó la cabeza. Por un momento, Leon creyó que le estaba inspeccionando. Luego se preguntó, si Sherry no se estaría inspeccionando a si misma – Es el mismo que el de varios altos mandos de Umbrella, antes de la gran catástrofe. Los patrones coinciden. A Dagget le interesa que no se sepan sus triquiñuelas, pero no se interesa mucho en disimular su actitud de diva, cuando se le inyecta una cantidad generosa de dinero.

-¿Y cuáles son las bases para tus fundamentos?

Leon se reclinó en la silla. Sherry simplemente bajó la mirada. Luego de un instante… La subió. Sus rostros se encontraron, y Leon pudo percibir el eco de alguien, que extraña a otra persona.

De inmediato quiso saber dónde diablos estaba Jake Muller.

-El último avistamiento registra, que un pueblerino ha hecho contacto visual con una mujer que responde a la descripción de Jessica Sherawat, en un poblado brasileño, ubicado al centro del continente. Bastante cerca de Carecas, que es donde Dagget hará su gran inauguración, la semana entrante.

-¿Qué sugieres? – Inquirió Leon.

-Creo que es bastante obvio, ¿No? Has una orden, y manda a una comitiva de agentes a Brasil. Si puedes ve tú mismo... Esto puede ser vital, Leon.

Leon suspiró. Cierto era, que él podía detectar el mismo aire malévolo que Sherry, y en el pasado, su intuición había demostrado darle frutos. Pero…

-No puedo permitir que movilices una comitiva de agentes solo por una suposición, Sherry. Sería un escándalo.

-Tú eres un sobreviviente. Los sobrevivientes no piensan así, Leon.

Lo cual era un punto a su favor. Se rascó la nuca. Con eso fue suficiente para comprobar que se estaba volviendo viejo.

El cabello seguía igual de prominente y pulcramente esbelto que siempre. Su semblante de agente secreto permanecía inmutablemente gallardo. Sus rasgos y todo de él, estaban tan limpios, o ligeramente más duros con el pasar de los años, pero… ¿Y su espíritu?

-Dagget es un hombre de mucha influencia, y tú eres alguien muy competente, Leon. De eso no me cabe duda – Se detuvo. Leon volvió a acomodarse en su silla, y luego ella prosiguió – Pero alguien como él, tiene sus topos. No me preguntes como lo sé, porque en realidad no estoy segura de que si lo que digo es verdad, pero es una suposición bastante lógica. Y en caso de ser cierto, corremos un gran riesgo. No podemos permitir que esto se expanda.

Dicho lo anterior, se levantó y se dispuso a encarar la puerta de la oficina, pero Leon la detuvo en seco, por medio de una pregunta.

-¿Qué fue lo último que supiste de él?

-Todo está en el informe.

-No me refiero a Dagget – Leon también se levantó de la silla, pero no con brusquedad, sino con una intención más… Paternal. Cubrió sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos y se aproximó a Sherry, pero no lo suficiente, como para hacerla sentir obligada a responder.

Ella no volteó. Permaneció con la mirada en la puerta, aunque esta iba más allá. Recordaba lo tenso de ese par de ojos azules, y la cicatriz surcando su frente. Después de todo, era un gran mercenario. Nadie había podido seguirle el rastro.

-No puedes vivir una vida entera a la expectativa por alguien que quizás ni siquiera conoces, Sherry.

-Lo sé, y te entiendo – Le dijo de espaldas. Su mano asida al pomo que giró en la misma dirección que las manecillas del reloj, y luego empujó la puerta – Pero tampoco eres quién para decírmelo – Acto seguido, cerró la puerta y se marchó.

Leon esperó que no cruzara el pasillo con la cara abnegada en lágrimas. Ni siquiera le había mandado saludos a Claire. Quizás lo hiciera más adelante, en el transcurso de la tarde, pero cierto era, que Sherry ya llevaba tiempo comportándose así.

-Y tú también, no lo ignores…

Ahora solo correspondía revisar los informes sobre Dagget, y ver si había algo que ameritara anexarle información a su informe, antes de entregárselo a una corte judicial.

.

.

.

Jill llevaba largo rato compartiendo detalles acerca de Cassius Worrerman, el curioso vice-presidente de las Industrias Pesadas Dagget, y el principal promotor de su monopolio. La información podía ser difusa para cualquier cuerpo policial, e inclusive, para un ente gubernamental. Hasta, ¿Y por qué no? Para una organización como la B.S.A.A., que estaba acostumbrada a saber sobre qué cosa actuar, y no a buscar un motivo para atacar esa cosa. Sin embargo, Jill y Barry no tenían muchas opciones. Dagget les daba mala espina desde hacía bastante rato, cuando soltó declaraciones muy propias de un ricachón engreído sobre la B.S.A.A., pero con ciertas palabras puntuales que calaron muy hondo y muy frío en la psique de sus cabecillas más importantes.

_-"… Llegará un momento, en que la guerra acabe, y el mundo ya no los necesite más…"_

En cualquier otro contexto, esa frase habría alegrado el corazón de Jill, pero no podía sentir lo mismo si el asunto provenía de alguien como Dagget. Barry percibía lo mismo. Tenía una hija (Moira) que trabajaba como médico psiquiatra en el hospital metropolitano, y que recientemente lo había bendecido con el don de traer al mundo a su primer nieto, el pequeño Wallace, llamado así en honor a su abuelo, que Dios lo tenga en la gloria. Había enviudado hacía apenas un año atrás. Kathy había caído víctima de un cáncer corrosivo, que llevaba increpándola desde hacía ya bastante tiempo, y Polly estaba terminando su post-grado en derecho mercantil, para doctorarse el año siguiente… La vida había tenido sus altos y sus bajos, y últimamente, las cosas andaban demasiado frías alrededor de su entorno personal. Así que no deseaba que el vagón de la montaña rusa, comenzara otra espiral descendente.

Aunque…

_-"¿Tú también lo sientes, verdad? Ni siquiera tú puedes ser tan obtuso Barry… Tienes que percibirlo, algo malo va a pasar"_

Pero Barry no quería saber que… Lo mejor era evitarlo, y lo mejor para evitarlo era comenzar poniendo en retención a John Dagget. Alguien de su calaña, sería jodidamente difícil de acusar de cualquier cosa, pero si lograban cacharlo solo una vez. Aunque sea un desliz…

Antes de darse cuenta, que los archivos no conducirían a ese resbalón que tanto buscaban, miró a Jill de reojo. Como lo hacía rutinariamente en su época en los S.T.A.R.S. para inspeccionar que todo andaba bien. Cualquiera imaginaría que sí, puesto que había cumplido con varias de sus metas: Iba a casarse con un hombre al que ayudó a ascender, y que a Barry le caía particularmente bien luego de su hazaña heroica en _Racoon City_, además de haberlo promocionado como un agente indispensable dentro de la B.S.A.A., estaba en una edad bastante madura, y ya estaba en condiciones de conformar una familia. Quizás pidiera la baja el año que viene. Cuando menos en el área de campo, si pensaba tener hijos. Habían comprado una casa cerca de Central Park, y una vez casados, ella y Carlos se mudarían y tendrían todo lo que siempre habían deseado…

Pero no vio nada de eso en su mirada. Todo lo que encontró, fue una mueca falsa. Un par de pozos grises que reflejaban a Barry como si fuera una laguna de mentiras. Ahí no había una mujer feliz. Había un zombi sin mucha voluntad para mentir.

Y de pronto a Barry, Carlos ya no le calló tan bien.

-… Podemos interceptarlo en Carecas – Prosiguió Jill. Su soliloquio iba entre: La misión, su boda, Dagget, Carlos, Carecas, su vestido de novia, Dagget otra vez, y luego Carlos, para media hora más adelante volver a retomar el tema de capturar a Dagget. En determinado momento, Barry estuvo a punto de confundirse y pensar que les correspondía atrapar al sub-capitán prometido de Jill y casarse con el empresario – No tendremos una mejor oportunidad, si tomamos en cuenta mi boda, podríamos contar con varios agentes de campo muy bien capacitados, y podríamos enviar al resto de los pelotones, de encubierto, como invitados al matrimonio. La familia de Carlos es natal de Carecas, no puede haber falla y…

-¿Qué tal todo con Carlos?

-¿Perdón?

Jill observó a Barry, como si de pronto le hubiese informado de la muerte de un ser querido. Lo miraba con la boca y los ojos bien abiertos, mientras que Barry permanecía con ambas manos apoyadas sobre el escritorio. Los ojos verdes fijos en ella, y la barba y la calva pelirroja, cada vez más prominentes, le daban una apariencia de sabio, de los que salen en los libros de ciencia-ficción para niños.

-Pues… Bien, supongo. Estoy a punto de casarme, así es que…

-Puedes intentar engañar a otro, Jill, pero a mí no… Puedes hablar todo lo que quieras sobre Carlos y su "eterno e insoslayable compromiso" – Hizo énfasis en las comillas, y no pudo evitar reír ante su propio comentario. A Jill por su parte, aquello no le produjo ni pizca de gracia – Pero no eres la primera que sale corriendo a almorzar con él, y tampoco pareces darle mucha importancia a la hora de la salida. Te he visto varias veces abandonar el estacionamiento sola. Antes que él, y si mi memoria no me falla, lo mismo también aplica para las llegadas… ¿Qué pasa, Jill? ¿De qué va todo esto?

Jill seguía tan sorprendida como al principio. Parecía querer responder algo, pero tenía la boca tan abierta y la mente tan enredada, que se hacía un trabalenguas con su propio discurso.

-Yo… No entiendo de donde sacas esas conclusiones, Barry, yo…

-Buen intento, Jill.

Ella meneó la cabeza, se dio la media vuelta y apreció mejor la oficina de Barry. Grande, suspendida sobre el salón de inteligencia de la sede, con una panorámica de la sala, que le permitía observar durante toda la jornada, a los operarios que fungían labores en los ordenadores, recibiendo llamas y recabando datos. Al frente, de fondo a la gran sala, un enorme mapa-mundi, conformado por un gran televisor de plasma, permanecía suspendido contra la pared. De resto, la oficina de Barry era bastante sencilla. Un escritorio de roble, con un par de fotos de su familia, un juego de péndulos de Newton, y un ordenador. Además de una pizarra para hacer anotaciones, y un mini-bar, para servirse un buen vaso de Brandy de vez en cuando, como todo buen director de una agencia no gubernamental.

Luego reparó en su propio aspecto. Trataba de verse bonita a diario y estaba consciente de su condición. Era una mujer bella, en efecto, pero no tenía ese carisma que tienen las mujeres enamoradas para verse radiantes, cuando piensan en el hombre que aman, no… Jill Valentine era una muñeca de trapo en ese momento. Un maniquí artificial que expresaba todo lo que no sentía, y que trataba de camuflar su felicidad por medio de vestidos bonitos, como el que cargaba ahora para ir al trabajo, conformado por una chaqueta y una blusa escotada, una falda a juego con la chaqueta y un par de tacones negros. Su cabello, que había recortado y teñido de nuevo a su color castaño natural, creía ella, para sorprender a Carlos, quien apenas y le dio importancia al cambio. Tampoco era importante. El retorno a su antiguo look, no había sido por él.

Al menos Chris si la halagó ese día.

Y recordó que aquella vez, había sido la más feliz de los últimos días, de las últimas semanas, y también de los últimos meses, ¿Y por qué no? De los últimos años. Jill no recordaba un momento de viva felicidad en el último tiempo, y tampoco parecía muy empecinada en querer hacer uso de sus facultades cognitivas para eso.

-Todavía estás a tiempo – Le dijo Barry, en tono consolador.

-No… - Negó Jill. Su mirada era fría y austera. Había dolor en ella. Las lágrimas clamaban por salir. Las hipoxias iban y venían en frecuencias cada vez más altas – Si hago esto, es porque precisamente nos estamos quedando sin tiempo, Barry… Chris ya se quedó sin tiempo. Leon estuvo a punto de hacerlo, y por eso buscó a Claire. Rebecca todavía tiene oportunidad, pero sigue insistiendo en encontrar a ese prófugo de Coen, al que no ve desde hace más de quince años… Sea lo que sea que tenga Barry, no es por la falta de tiempo, porque mi tiempo ya se acabó. Es hora de cambiar de rumbo, es hora de acabar con todo esto.

Y Barry no recordó haber visto antes, más dolor en su corazón. Una solución no cruzó por su mente, ni inmediatamente, ni al cabo de unos minutos ni después de unas horas. Aquello lo entristeció todavía más.

Jill volvió a coger la postura de agente que buscaba sacar un plan de acción de una vez, para terminar con la reunión. Barry le siguió la corriente, y quizás le regalaría la dicha de irse con unas horas de antelación.

-Entonces, Carecas, ¿No?... ¿Cuándo dices qué es tu boda?

**Resident Evil ****© CAPCOM. **


	3. Ataúdes

_En la antigüedad, los ataúdes solían ser construidos con agujeros, unidos a un tubo de cobre de 6 pies y a una campana. El tubo permitía el paso del aire a las victimas que pudieran ser enterradas bajo la impresión de estar muertas. En cierto pueblo, Harold, el cuidador local, después de escuchar una campana sonar, en medio de la noche, decidió salir a investigar para ver si se trataban de niños fingiendo ser espíritus. Otras veces, era solo el viento, pero, en esta ocasión, no era ninguno de los dos. Una voz bajo el suelo suplicaba una y otra vez para que la desenterraran. _

_-¿Es usted Sarah O'bannon? - Preguntó Harold, al momento de llegar junto a la lápida de donde salía emitido el estridente chirrido de la campana._

_-¡Si! - Contestó la voz, claramente joven y femenina._

_-¿Usted nació en Septiembre 17 de 1827? – Inquirió Harold nuevamente._

_-¡Si! – Replicó Sarah._

_-Esta tumba dice que usted murió en Febrero 20 de 1857 – Comentó Harold, con un tono más bien suspicaz._

_-¡No, Estoy viva, fue un error! ¡Desentiérreme, hágame libre! – Reclamó Sarah, notablemente encolerizada._

_-Perdón por esto, señora - dijo Harold, parándose contra la campana para silenciarla y cubriendo el tubo de cobre con tierra que extraía del suelo con su pala - pero estamos en Agosto, y lo que usted sea ahí abajo, es obvio que ya no está vivo, ni es humano, y está loca si cree que va a salir… - __**Ataúdes, Creepypasta.**_

_._

_._

_._

Las luces de la ciudad apuntaban en muchas direcciones, pero ella era como un espejo muy sólido y muy indiferente, que reflejaba todas y cada una de ellas en miles de direcciones distintas. Sin dejarlas penetrar en su ser. Sin permitirles iluminar su interior.

Tampoco había que ser muy sentimentalista en ese aspecto. En aquel momento, Claire Redfield gozaba de una maravillosa bendición en su panza, que llevaba ya siete meses y dieciocho días de gestación. Sus manos siempre estaban encima de sus dos retoños, y no había momento alguno del día en que no pensara en ellos.

Pero eso también aplicaba a él.

Ahora que se permitía esos momentos de descanso que Leon le regalaba – Desde que se había enterado de que ella estaba encinta, había sido bastante persistente con el tema de las consultas, prepararle el desayuno, llevarle personalmente el almuerzo; aunque ella sospechaba que todo ese trayecto era para pasar por la tienda de rollos de canela que tanto le gustaban y así poder permitirse un pequeño antojo él también, y ultimadamente, pasarla buscando. Había logrado conseguir que el padre de sus hijos, le permitiera llegar al trabajo en su auto particular, a base de insinuaciones fogosas fuera de lugar y uno que otro chiste entre una pareja, que en realidad no es pareja, pero que al mismo tiempo sí lo es… Todavía no conseguía que Claire dejara de asistir al trabajo. Pero la pelirroja estaba consciente de que Leon buscaría la forma de obligar a Barry a que le diera unos días de permiso de alguna forma – Para trasladarla desde la sede, hasta su modesta casa, en un vecindario de clase media-alta de New York. Sin embargo, Claire sopesaba… Era cierto que sentía algo más que amistad por Leon. Contrario a lo que se podía pensar. Su condición actual no era producto de una noche ardiente, con tres o cuatro copas de más y una rockolla con _The Rolling Stones_, de fondo. Su embarazo derivó, luego de que al cabo de un par de años, en los que Claire y Leon se habían vuelto prácticamente inseparables, decidieron expandir los límites de su sentimentalismo. Llegar más allá, y explorar nuevas posibilidades. Pasaron a ser amigos que se encontraban ocasionalmente para tener sexo, y unos meses después, amigos que se tomaban de la mano y se trataban como novios. Eran momentos tiernos, ¿Y por qué no? Felices para los dos. Claire y Leon compartían, no solo el hecho de ser dos personas con una carga ética y moral muy pesada encima, por todo lo que habían vivido con anterioridad, sino también un torrente de cosas en común, y en dispar, que habían suscitado en una posterior atracción, y que finalmente había terminado desencadenando en que hubiesen finalizado viviendo juntos. Claire recordó que cuando la obstetra, le había confirmado que estaba embarazada de gemelos, su semblante radiante se había disparado en múltiples direcciones, al igual que las luces de la ciudad. Se lo contó a todo el mundo. Dio saltitos de alegría, y comió tantos helados de fresas con crema, que llegó a creer que se volvería diabética. En aquel entonces, Leon estaba de servicio en _Tall Oaks_, lo que lo dejaba casi totalmente incomunicado con Claire, a pesar de contar con una posición de relativo prestigio en la B.S.A.A.; la noticia de su reciente bendición, coincidió en cuestión de unos días, con la muerte del Presidente Benford, y la desaparición parcial de Leon de la palestra pública. Ella sabía y conocía los motivos de su amante para comportarse de esa manera, durante aquel período de tiempo tan turbulento. No podía esperar para contarle sobre la noticia que definitivamente, podría suponer un punto y aparte en su relación. Pero cuando escuchó la voz de Leon, aquella primera y única vez que había podido recibir información de él, antes de partir a China, junto con Helena Harper, su tono de voz era más bien frío, gélido y seco... Era como si estuviera hablando con su corredor de seguros. Una persona a la que debía pasarle datos trimestralmente para que se asegurara de que sus finanzas anduvieran en perfecto orden. Claire se sintió como la madre de Leon, que le ruega a su hijo que dejé el estrés del trabajo y le dedique unos minutos del día a llamarla y a decirle como está. No se sintió como la mujer querida, que Leon estaba tan acostumbrado a hacerle saber a menudo. Y ella conocía la razón. Su hermano no se lo confirmó, pero tampoco tenía que hacerlo.

Nunca creyó que sus niveles de desprecio por Ada Wong, alcanzarían latitudes tan altas en los últimos años. Aquello ya iba más allá de si a Leon le convenía estar detrás de ella o no, ¡Por amor a Dios, iban a tener un par de hijos juntos! Y por el carácter que habían tomado, al momento de encarar la noticia, y la posterior sentencia de criar a ese par de bebés en pareja, como si fueran una familia, ahora debía odiarla todavía más. Aquella mujer estaba alterando los nervios de Leon indirectamente. Su sola ausencia ya era un pesar demasiado grande para quién debería ser, el hombre de su vida.

Claire siempre fue una mujer con un carácter amable, cariñoso, maternal desde el momento en que se dedicó con la fuerza y el alma de una madre, a cuidar de Sherry y a procurarle toda la protección posible, aunque siempre había sido una amante de los niños y de su inocencia. Sin embargo, eso no impedía que de vez en cuando se alterara, perdiera los estribos, y cobrara semblantes despectivos, que a menudo derivaban en ataques ocasionales de ira, que iban desde una sarta de palabras peyorativas, hasta aventar lo primero que se atravesase en su camino, cuando sentía que algo, o alguien, estaba entorpeciendo su calidad de vida, y ella no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo.

¡Sí! Amaba a Leon Kennedy. No estaba confundida al respecto, y si no le había recriminado nada al sujeto que había puesto ese par de semillas en su interior, fue simple y llanamente porque ella todavía guardaba afecto para la persona de Steve Burnside, y Leon, observador como él solo para ciertas cosas, lo había notado. Quizás una ventaja cruel y morbosa a su favor, era, que a diferencia de Wong, Steve, estaba muerto.

Por esa especie de reproche justiciero divino, era que Claire todavía no había puesto el grito en el cielo, y se había ido a vivir con su hermano, aun cuando estaba segura de que todo terminaría yéndose a los golpes, en una muy buena imitación de lo que sucedió en _Tatchi _hace menos de un año. No se sentía con el poder de reclamarle nada, hasta que su corazón hubiera superado por completo la huella de Steve en su alma. Solo entonces, y quizás con algo de suerte, llegado el momento, se dispondría a sentarse con Leon y hablar… Porque, a pesar de que sabía que él amaba a la mujer de rojo, también estaba consciente de que había una espacio ahí para ella. En ese músculo convulso y magullado que era su corazón, y que por alguna razón, Claire estaba dispuesta a sanar y a cuidar.

De pronto, a Claire le pareció que los edificios se alzaban como gigantes lápidas a ambos lados de la calle. Las luces de los departamentos simbolizaban las letras de los epitafios, y las personas a su alrededor, sus respectivas coronas de flores. De repente, a Claire _New York_ le pareció un sitio muy frío y muy lúgubre, que la hizo removerse en su asiento producto de un escalofrío. Leon percibió eso, y a pesar de que ya se encontraban a menos de dos manzanas de su casa, miró a Claire con una mirada de sincera preocupación y le preguntó:

-Hey, ¿Todo bien?

Ella asintió, con una sonrisa enternecedora, curvando sus sonrosados labios.

-Si, por supuesto. Pero me dio hambre, ¿Me prepararías unos espaguetis a la boloñesa?

-Me preocupaba que no lo hubieses pedido.

Y ambos rieron.

Era por momentos como esos, que todavía albergaba esperanzas…

Finalmente se estacionaron frente a la cochera de su recién estrenada casa. El vecindario estaba silencioso. Era un bello lugar para criar a un hijo, a pesar de que el ajetreo de _New York_, podía ser fustigante para cualquiera, y lo más seguro, era que el par de chiquillos (Qué ya habían sido confirmados como hembra y varón, por parte de la misma obstetra con auguró el embarazo de Claire) no contaran con la presencia física de sus padres la mayor parte del día. El trabajo de Leon, era extremadamente demandante, y ya era mucho decir, que consiguiera una hora del día para poder visitar a Claire y chequear su estado de salud, y a ella como tal. Ni hablar de los deberes que importaban a la comisaria y detective en jefe de la B.S.A.A. Contar con un título universitario tenía sus privilegios, aunque uno de ellos, definitivamente no eran las holgadas horas que le permitiría compartir junto a su familia.

Claire permaneció sentada con la vista fija contra el portón que señalaba la entrada a la cochera, de un inconfundible y poco resaltante blanco esmaltado, hasta que Leon le abrió la puerta del co-piloto diligentemente como siempre lo hacía. El agente temía que Claire empleara su fuerza para casi cualquier cosa, y en ese ámbito, se alegró de haberlo escogido a él como el progenitor de sus hijos. Pocas veces, encuentras a un futuro padre tan atento como lo era Leon S. Kennedy.

Hizo un muy buen papel de Chris, ayudándola a subir las escaleras del porche de su casa. Tenía un frente amplio, con un par de manchas verdes, cubiertas por un pasto al raso, que Leon cortaba con una habilidad innata sin falta, cada domingo. Un buzón a punto de reventar, que Claire no permitía abrir por nada del mundo (Era su manera de protestar contra el patético servicio por correspondencia de los .), y una puerta de madera pulida tan brillante, que parecía simbolizar el pórtico de entrada al mismísimo paraíso. Con aquel pomo y esas bisagras doradas.

El interior de la casa era bastante familiar y acogedor. Una alfombra de lana se extendía por el piso, curvándose para entrar a la sala, a la izquierda según se entraba al inmueble, y a la derecha, en donde estaba depositada la cocina, y a donde Leon se dirigió inmediatamente, una vez que se ocupó de colgar sus abrigos y el de su compañera en el perchero que se ubicaba al lado de la puerta.

Claire se recargó contra el marco de la habitación sin puerta, que daba entrada a la cocina, viendo como Leon colocaba agua en una hoya, que posteriormente puso a hervir, y rompía con un sonoro y exquisito _CRAC_, los fideos para depositarlos en la misma hoya. Luego se dirigió a la nevera para sacar algo de carne, y a la despensa para sacar las salsas y las especias. Tuvo problemas para encontrar el orégano, y fue en ese momento que Claire aprovechó la oportunidad de acercársele por la espalda y abrazarlo sin piedad.

Recargo su cabeza contra su espalda, entre la zona de los omoplatos. No fue sencillo, ya que su panza curvaba la espalda de Leon, transformándolo en una especie de C invertida. Se veía muy gracioso, y Leon estaba consciente de eso. No pudo evitar reír, pero al no ser correspondido por Claire, terminó callando y dirigiendo su mirada al techo.

Al cabo de un rato se dio la vuelta, y correspondió al abrazo que le regalaba Claire.

-¿Sabes? – Comenzó a pronunciar él, a la altura de la cabeza de ella, con el mentón revestido en diminutas hebras de barba, que ya comenzaban a asomarle por todo el semblante – Podríamos quedarnos así, hasta que la pasta se disuelva en el agua, y tengamos que salir al mercado a comprar más.

-No importa.

-Podríamos quedarnos así, hasta que la carne se descongele, y posteriormente se pudra.

-No importa…

-O… podríamos quedarnos así, hasta que ese par de diablillos decidan deslizarse a través de ti, como si tu vagina fuera un tobogán.

Era el chiste más sexista y poco acertado que había hecho Leon en toda su vida, pero había servido para que prorrumpieran en una sonora y estruendosa carcajada, que hacía rato que no compartían, y también había que admitir, que Leon era un sujeto de chistes malos, y aquel había sido bastante bueno.

Lo importante, era que a pesar de la algarabía. En ningún momento se separaron.

-Bueno… - Sopeso ella – Creo que eso sí importa.

-También importas tú, Claire.

Ella no supo cómo meditar eso, y por el simple temor de no saber qué hacer en esa situación, decidió culminar el abrazo y retroceder un par de pasos, hasta que su espalda chocó contra la isla de seis hornillas a gas, que era la cocina, y tuvo que llevarse la mano a la zona de la columna. Leon acudió en su ayuda inmediatamente.

-Estoy bien – Repuso ella casi de manera automática – La pasta va a estar lista en cualquier momento, será mejor que prepares la carne.

Leon sabía que tenía que responder a eso de alguna manera, o mejor dicho, de una manera bastante acertada. No era capaz de leerle el pensamiento a Claire, de hecho, jamás se caracterizó por su genial entendimiento del género femenino, pero si sabía una cosa, y es que sentía mucho más que amistad por esa mujer. Y si no lo llamaba amor, era porque aún seguía enamorado de Ada Wong, y siempre creyó que era una falta de respeto amar a dos personas, de la misma manera, y al mismo tiempo.

Claire había estado ahí cuando él más la necesitó, ¿Y por qué no? Él podría corresponderle a ella, por un sentimiento que bien podría ir más allá que un simple agradecimiento por ese hecho.

No consiguió una representación gramatical, a lo que sea que debiese responder. La sombra cabizbaja de Claire, no debía corresponderse con la luz que brotaba en su interior. Él se acercó a ella. Estrechó su humanidad junto a la de su pelirroja, y la abrazó con una pasión y un cariño tan grandes, que por un momento se preguntó, si realmente no sería amor. Amor de verdad.

-Te quiero, Claire.

Y luego hizo aquello, que tanto amaba hacer a pesar de la frialdad, a pesar de la indiferencia: Se agachó, y besó el vientre de su amada.

Ahí se quedó. Con la frente contra las murallas que retenían a las dos personitas que más amaba en todo el mundo; como si con ese acto simbólico estuviera estrechando lazos con sus hijos. Dándoles la bienvenida a la familia.

Ella respondió acariciando su cabello en todo momento. Degustándose con el sublime tacto de sus dedos contra su cabeza. Sintiendo una sensación electrizante recorrerle la espina dorsal y culminar con una espiral de placer en su cabeza. Todo aquello, como testimonio real de las sensaciones que Leon aun podía despertar en ella, y que la condujeron a corresponderle.

-También te quiero.

Y súbitamente, tuvo la impresión de que aquello podía funcionar.

.

.

.

Rebecca tomaba café al mismo tiempo que su mirada se paseaba por el expediente médico de un par de novatos que habían pasado a engrosar las filas de la organización recientemente, en el transcurso de la semana pasada. Le dio un sorbo al descafeinado e irónico líquido color oscuro, y luego apartó los documentos para centrarse en lo único que era verdaderamente importante.

Si John Dagget, iba a utilizar su compañía de construcción, como un domo para cubrir un nuevo brote que tuviera lugar en un punto estratégico tan proliferante, y difícil de defender, por las condiciones geológicas del sitio, como una ciudad en medio de Brasil, y que prácticamente colindaba con el pulmón amazónico del continente; entonces ella tenía que estar ahí. Sus extensos conocimientos en el campo de la bioquímica, aderezados con su alto manejo de los materiales que a menudo se utilizaban en la Corporación _Umbrella_, para medir los índices de infección, y de transmisión del virus entre propietarios de la misma cepa, o de otras totalmente opuestas; eran un pilar fundamental para comprobar de manera fehaciente, que los asuntos de Dagget en _Carecas_, iban más allá que una simple extensión de su negocio. El tipo buscaba enriquecerse a un nivel mucho más alto. Rebecca no era ninguna idiota, y tampoco escapaba a las noticias convencionales del mercado negro. Un licker, actualmente, estaba ponderado con una cifra tres veces más alta que un conjunto residencial de edificios de veinte pisos cada uno. Y más importante aún, ella sabía que Dagget tenía conocimiento de ese hecho, y que no le importaba meter sus manos en ello.

Se jactaba de tener buena intuición, y John Dagget tenía toda la pinta de estar inmiscuido en negocios turbios. Tan siquiera el hecho de que quizás hubiese tenido contacto con Jessica Shewarat. La mujer más buscada, después de Ada Wong, en todos los talonarios de los registros criminalísticos del mundo, era suficiente motivo para tirarlo de cabeza contra un calabazo a treinta metros bajo tierra, sujetado con una camisa de fuerza y con cuatro guardias resguardando la única entrada y salida del cubículo, solo por si acaso…

Que ella supiera que la apertura de ese posible centro de operaciones, que brindaría trabajo a más de mil personas en el día de su inauguración, y que si se dejaba proliferar, terminaría por dejar engrosando la lista aún más; sería en _Carecas_ la semana siguiente, también era razón suficiente para que Rebecca decidiera asistir a la boda de su buena amiga Jill, que coincidía alegremente con el anterior hecho.

Con esa premisa de fondo, y tres tazas de cafeína pura como apoyo, tomó el teléfono y marcó a la primera aerolínea que consiguió disponible, con tal de reservar un vuelo para Brasil, lo antes posible. No sabía si _Carecas_ contaba con un aeropuerto internacional. Pero sabía que necesitaría estar allá, sí o sí.

La llamada fue rápida, directa y concisa. A Rebecca le gustaba que las cosas se manejaran así. A sus treinta y cuatro años, era una mujer mucho más paciente que cuando apenas había comenzado a llevar el uniforme de los S.T.A.R.S., durante aquel otoño de 1998, pero todavía conservaba un poco de su viejo espíritu batallador dentro de sus venas. Seguía yendo a trabajar con esa cinta de color rojo, ahora rosa pálido, atada a su cuello. Seguía llevando el cabello corto, aunque cada vez más desentonado de su castaño natural para pasar a ser una especie amarillo opaco, y aunque sus rasgos ahora eran mucho más… Adultos, seguía conservando la inocencia plasmada en la cara. Por supuesto, los anteojos de media luna, le daban un aspecto mucho más profesional. Aderezado con su bata de doctora y el atuendo de secretaria que cargaba tan a menudo, y que se había visto obligada a llevar a sí misma, con tal de mentalizarse que a él le llamaría mucho más la atención, si cuando la volviese a ver, ella lucía así de cambiada.

_-"Aunque quizás cambiada, no le gustarías tanto"_

¿Se podría decir que a Billy Coen, le había interesado Rebecca Chambers en primer lugar? Ni idea. Jamás fue muy popular entre los chicos. Tenía una belleza natural, por supuesto. Pero la mayor parte de su temprana vida, había girado siempre alrededor de la esfera de niña genio que revoloteaba sobre su cabeza en todo momento, y Rebecca llegó a compartir clases de pre-grado con gente que era en ocasiones era una década mayor a ella, y que no llamaba su atención de otra manera, que no fuese por el hecho de impresionarse por coincidir con una persona tan atemporal, para el grado de preparación académica que se estaban inculcando.

Tampoco se caracterizó mucho por ser la que diera un primer paso en una relación de carácter social. Una cualidad, que siempre le pareció una desventaja, y que la había incomodado durante gran parte de su vida, hasta su temprana adultez, y los hechos que contribuyeron a endurecer su progreso y llevarla a una precipitada madurez, que a veces se preguntaba, si no estaba llevando del todo bien…

Eso y el hecho de querer hacerse notar. Desde la mansión Spencer, y las incursiones ilegales a las sedes de _Umbrella_ en Europa, acciones por medio de las cuales, lograron incriminar a la compañía y exponerla a la luz pública, lo cual desencadenó en una posterior bancarrota y en un desplome total de sus acciones; Rebecca no había vuelto a figurar en el ojo del huracán de manera directa desde hacía mucho tiempo. Al igual que Barry, que durante la mayor parte de la nueva era post-_Umbrella_, había servido como un líder estratega, más que como un experto en armas.

Rebecca practicaba semanalmente en el campo de tiro, por una convicción casi automática que la llevaba a pensar diariamente, de camino a su departamento, sino era un poco tonto buscar pulir una habilidad que claramente no era la suya, y que tampoco había sido requerida y, que probablemente jamás lo terminaría siendo. Pero aun así, seguía haciéndolo. Yendo diligentemente cada miércoles a las cuatro de la tarde, a practicar en las casillas de tiro, con las maquetas movedizas. Chris supervisaba personalmente su progreso desde hacía un par de años y tenía que admitir que su avance era notable. En un principio, sus disparos impactaban a más de cinco metros de la cartulina. Y hoy en día, lo hacían en el cuerpo negro y abotellado de la figurita negra de cartón, a menos de quince centímetros de la cabeza.

_-Nada mal – Le había dicho en reiteradas ocasiones, Chris – Gana un par de centímetros extra de altura para la semana que viene, y esa bala también los ganará._

_-Siempre he admirado tus buenas intenciones, Chris – Le devolvía ella con sarcasmo._

_-Ídem._

Ahora era su oportunidad. Lo más seguro, era que Barry le diera un rotundo no, como ya lo había hecho en varias ocasiones, cuando se trataba de inmiscuirse en misiones de campo. Pero no la podía tener dominada para siempre ¡Maldición! Si ya era una adulta hecha y derecha.

-Tengo que hacer esto.

Tomó la invitación de la boda de Jill, que reposaba sobre el escritorio de su despacho para consultas rápidas, y la guardó en el bolsillo de su bata.

De pronto deseó que esa invitación fuera suya, y que en la presentación figurara el nombre de ella… Y de Billy.

No se sorprendió, cuando al momento de abandonar el escritorio, rumbo a su automóvil, se dio cuenta de que esto, era más que para demostrar que no estaba oxidada, y que no había sobrevivido por casualidad. Esto se trataba también de él, de Billy. Ella suponía que él la vigilaba siempre desde alguna parte, esperando una señal para aparecer, ¿Y qué mejor manera que esta?

.

.

.

Caminó con paso grácil y felino a través de los pasillos del malogrado hotel. Su traje empresarial de color rojo sangre, y sus zapatos negros de tacón alto, desentonaban tanto con el aire dicharachero de aquella posada, que parecía una especie de obra de arte en movimiento. Y sin embargo Ada Wong, muy a su manera, era una obra de arte en movimiento. Pero no le importaba. Siempre y cuando no fuera para fines laborales.

La verdad, es que el trabajo andaba mejor que nunca, desde que había logrado salvaguardar su reputación meses atrás, con la destrucción de las pruebas que incriminaban a su alter-ego de una catástrofe de magnitudes colosales, haciéndose pasar por ella durante aquel lamentable episodio en China. Pero tampoco era algo que importaba mucho ya. Terminó de atravesar el pasillo y se abrió paso a través de la única puerta que no tenía aspecto de haber sido embestida numerosas veces, por el frenesí desmedido de una pareja de recién casados, en un ataque histérico de penetraciones maritales.

De hecho, hasta antes de internarse, Ada creyó escuchar dos o tres de los jadeos típicos de esas embestidas, pero aquello se esfumó tan rápido como llegó. La verdad es que su mente estaba centrada en otra cosa…

Nada era mucho más importante que el trabajo, desde que sabía que Leon iba a tener un par de hijos con Claire Redfield. Su jefe, se había encargado de ocultárselo durante el mayor tiempo posible, pero a la postre sabía que ella se terminaría enterando. Ahora mismo, Ada acudía a una reunión con ese peculiar sujeto que daba muchas órdenes, pero que no permitía hacer ninguna pregunta, y la única que Ada quería formular era: ¿Por qué no podía saberlo?

Suponía que la respuesta era obvia: Para no interferir en la medida de lo posible en su desempeño; pero quería escucharlo de la voz de él. Quería percibir sus cavilaciones, aunque fuera por unos segundos. Algo que la hiciera sentir, que podía confiar en esa persona, porque difícilmente podría sentirse más poderosa que él. Más aún, cuando ni siquiera creía conocer su verdadero nombre.

-_Alex Wesker…_

Ingresó en la habitación número 366, y cerró la puerta detrás de si con llave. Adentro, todo estaba oscuro, como de costumbre cuando acudía a una reunión. Delante de ella, había un escritorio con una lámpara de mueble sobre un costado de la mesa, encendida sobre una tabla de vídeo con un único botón, y una gran pantalla LED, de textura cromada. Lista para reproducir un vídeo con la próxima misión, y sus pertinentes instrucciones.

Aparte de una cama desordenada y un televisor de perilla bastante anticuado. Ada no notó otra cosa relevante. El maletín con sus armas y pertenencias, como siempre, estaba ubicado a un costado de la silla desde la que observaría el vídeo, y ya lo único que le faltaba por hacer, era proceder con una salida dramática a través de la ventana, que dejaría abierta como siempre.

Tomó asiento, con el recuerdo de Leon bastante al fondo del refrigerador, pero todavía transpirando en su interior.

¿Volvería a verlo?

Pulsó el botón, y la reproducción se puso en movimiento.

-Buenas noches, Agente Wong – Le habló la figura de un hombre con una voz potente, pero elegante, cubierto por un filtro de fondo oscuro, que tapaba todo su perfil, y por ende, ocultaba su identidad, pero que aun así, se identificaba como Alex Wesker.

-Buenas noches, Guapo, ¿En qué me has metido esta vez?

Sabía que no podía escucharle, sin embargo, una manera de no desentenderse por completo de su sentido del humor, era realizar ese tipo de contestaciones, cada vez que tenía la oportunidad. Su elegancia, los hacía ver más ocurrentes y sofisticados de lo que realmente eran, de todos modos, ella creía que sus comentarios eran de lo más simpáticos.

-A un costado de la mesa desde la que reposa este dispositivo, se encuentra un portafolio con tus usuales pertenencias. El lanzagarfios, y el resto de tu equipo, reposan en su interior, en condiciones renovadas y aptas para que comiences con tu misión en este mismo instante… Sin embargo, esta encomienda, es un poco diferente a las demás, y me permito divagar en eso.

Ada enarcó una ceja. Si bien no conocía casi nada de Alex Wesker, si estaba consciente de una cosa: El tipo siempre iba directo al grano. No divagaba nunca.

-Me explico. Dentro del portafolio, además de tus rutinarios utensilios, se encuentran un par de dispositivos de audio y vídeo, que deben ser entregados con carácter de urgencia, pero a su debido momento, a uno de tres individuos.

-¿Una entrega? - De pronto Ada cayó en el abismo de la idea, de que nunca le habían solicitado algo tan… Poco adecuado para ella, en ninguno de sus trabajos, y no sabía si sentirse molesta o simplemente decepcionada en ese momento.

-Durante la semana que viene, específicamente el día miércoles 21 de Febrero, las Industrias Pesadas Dagget, abrirán formalmente sus sucursales en la modesta ciudad de _Carecas_, a las diez, hora local de Brasil. Por supuesto, el menester de este anexo que corresponde a la compañía del Sr. Dagget, ha comenzado con sus labores desde mucho antes de eso, y por ende, el sitio no tardará mucho en volverse hostil. Se sobrentiende que esto último, no debe pasar a conocimiento de nadie.

La B.S.A.A. y la D.S.O., tienen firmes conocimientos sobre el caso. El matrimonio de dos de sus más importantes individuos – En la pantalla se mostraron las identificaciones y los perfiles, tanto de Jill Valentine, como de Carlos Oliveira. Ada los inspeccionó minuciosamente, con una mirada de escrutadora atención a cada aspecto importante que podía recabar de aquella síntesis de sus vidas – Tendrá lugar en la misma ciudad, un día antes, lo cual por supuesto, no es una casualidad. Nuestro trabajo de inteligencia, ha obtenido los datos de las personas que asistirán a la modesta celebración, y en el que perfilan dos de los tres nombres que pueden ser aptos para hacerse con la propiedad del material audiovisual que se te ha proporcionado.

Una lista se desplegó en la pantalla. Ada sonrío sutilmente al leer el nombre de Chris Redfield, luego sus ojos se posaron sobre el nombre de Leon S. Kennedy. Leyendo con recelo cada letra. Sintiéndose tentada a repasar el falso relieve de la imprenta de su nombre contra la pantalla. Sin lugar a dudas, ya tenía a su favorito.

-El tercer individuo llegará a _Carecas_ en un margen no mayor a las veinticuatro horas, luego de que la infección tome lugar. Tenemos consciencia de que al momento de ocurrir un evento de estas magnitudes, algún citadino con contactos ilícitos, se pondrá en contacto con él, y le pedirá ayuda a cambio de un precio razonablemente accesible, al igual que sucedió en Sudán del Sur, hace menos de un mes. Eso te da un margen de cuarenta y ocho horas, para cumplir con tu misión. Se te ruega la máxima discreción posible. Tus anteriores trabajos, fueron clasificados dentro de la categoría de: EMERGENCIA, pero este trabajo debe ser tratado como un asunto de máxima prioridad, por encima del mérito laboral, y de cualquier otro de los quehaceres que hayas realizado con anterioridad.

Tu paga ya ha sido efectuada en las cinco diversas cuentas que nos proporcionaste, y los datos serán exhibidos a continuación.

Los bauches de depósito, las firmas bancarias, los giros, y el engrosamiento de su fondo de capitales, eran aliciente suficiente para comenzar con el trabajo ahora mismo. Ada se olvidó momentáneamente de Leon al ver eso, y muy internamente, agradecía ese aspecto de su trabajo. El poder desentenderse de ciertas cosas, que para una persona que lleva una vida normal y corriente, son simplemente insoslayables.

-Tenga mucho cuidado, Señorita Wong. Este mensaje se autodestruirá, en 3… 2… 1…

El sonido del aparataje al hacer cortocircuito, fue similar al de una mosca cuando choca contra una lámpara fluorescente. El humo que salió por los costados de la tabla, embriagaron el ambiente, y sumieron más aun a Ada en sus pensamientos… ¿Tenga cuidado, Señorita Wong? En sus años de servicio particular, jamás le habían dicho algo como eso. Alex Wesker, se caracterizaba por ser tan apersonal, como anti-protocolar en sus misivas, pero aquello tuvo un tono de alerta. Como si estuviera buscando advertirla de algo, pero sin poderle decir de qué exactamente.

Inspeccionó el maletín. Adentro figuraba todo, como esperaba: El lanzagarfios, las herramientas que se dividían en un maquillador, un par de labiales, un pintacejas y un esmalte para uñas, y en un costado. Una grabadora manual, del tamaño de un reproductor para autos, con un casete en su interior, y una memoria micro de dos GB, completaban su arsenal, y el paquete que debía entregar.

La beretta fuertemente acida a su muslo por medio de una cinta, al igual que su cuchillo, escondido detrás del cinturón. Ada palpó este último por un breve período de tiempo, que fue el mismo en el que sintió de súbito esa horrible sensación, que había creído olvidada.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió miedo. Mucho miedo, y la sapiencia suficiente como para saber que algo horrible estaba por suceder, y que quizás ella no estaría lista para eso.

**Resident Evil ****© CAPCOM. **


	4. Lamida

_Esto pasó en una pequeña ciudad de Francia. Salió en casi todos los periódicos locales..._

_Una niña de 9 años, hija única, de padres de gran influencia, tenía todo lo que hubiese querido y deseado una chica de su edad, pero con una soledad incomparable. Sus padres solían salir a fiestas de caridad y reuniones del ámbito político, y la dejaban sola. _

_Todo cambió cuando le compraron un cachorro de raza grande, pasaron los años y la niña y el perro se volvieron inseparables. Una noche como cualquier otra, los padres fueron a despedirse de la niña; el perro ya acostumbrado a dormir con la ella, se colocó debajo de la cama. _

_Los padres se fueron y pronto la niña se sumió en un sueño profundo. Aproximadamente a las 2:30 de la madrugada, un fuerte ruido la despertó. Eran como rasguños leves, pero se hicieron más fuertes. Entonces, temerosa, bajó la mano para que el perro se la lamiese (era como un código entre ella y el perro), lo hizo y entonces se tranquilizó y durmió otra vez. _

_Cuando se despertó por la mañana descubrió algo espantoso: En el espejo del tocador había algo escrito con sangre que decía: " NO SÓLO LOS PERROS LAMEN". _

_Acto seguido, profirió un horroroso grito de terror, al comprobar que su perro se encontraba crucificado, con el vientre abierto y las vísceras emanando del mismo, en la pared opuesta a la cama de la niña. _

_Aun se busca al autor de tal aberración… - _**Lamida, Creepypasta.**

_._

_._

_._

Helena Harper acababa de llegar a su departamento.

Su edificio, ubicado a tan solo cinco manzanas de la sede de la D.S.O., que a su vez, se ubicaba a diez kilómetros de la sede de la B.S.A.A., era un bloque macizo de diez pisos, de ladrillos rojos, reforzados por placas de hormigón y mármol en las esquinas, para darle un toque un poco más ostentoso (Según palabras del propietario. Un hombre bajito, rechoncho y con un bigote hitleriano, que causaba más gracia que desagrado); aun cuando la residencia como tal, ya era para familias semi-adineradas, ya que contaba con apartamentos de cincuenta metros cuadrados, equipados con tres habitaciones, tres baños, una sala que ocupaba poco más que una tercera parte de la vivienda y una cocina que abarcaba la mitad de esa otra dimensión. Helena podía permitirse costearse un apartamento así, desde que fuera ascendida por obra y gracia de Leon, cuando él fue designado como director de la D.S.O., y le otorgó a ella el puesto de comisaria y jefa de agentes de campo de la organización. Lo que en otras palabras, situaba a Helena como la segunda al mando, junto a Ingrid Hunnigan en el sector de inteligencia, y una de las manos derechas de Leon S. Kennedy.

Su nuevo puesto y estilo de vida, le permitían a Helena además, cobrarse con sobrada holgura cualquier tipo de servicio, que para cualquier otro operario público, sería un suplicio costear (Incluidos a los agentes que trabajaban en su misma división, pero de rangos inferiores) sin la necesidad de un acompañante con el que tuviera que compartir los costes de la casa. No solo eso. Helena podía permitirse tomarse un par de semanas de vacaciones, en el país que quisiera, y eso solo si cumplía con el requerimiento regular de su trabajo… Si Helena deseaba invertir horas extras tan solo un día de cada semana al mes, podía duplicar la cuota de esas vacaciones, o hasta triplicarla, pues últimamente, los ataques bioterroristas habían disminuido en un 80% y eso había sido directamente proporcional, a joyas y alabanzas para organizaciones como la suya y la B.S.A.A., además de un quebradero de cabeza menos para la actual gestión de gobierno.

Helena sopesó todo eso, al mismo tiempo que giraba la llave contra la ranura de la puerta de su casa. Un rectángulo de caoba, con perillas y bisagras de cobre, que poseían un brillo modesto pero agradable. Siguió repasando los hechos subsecuentes a su ascenso, cuando accedió a su departamento y encendió el interruptor que se ubicaba a menos de cinco centímetros del umbral de la puerta y se reveló ante ella su modesta, pero moderna vivienda. Con sofás reclinables con forma de letra jota, suelo alfombrado con una manta de lana, lámparas vanguardistas que parecían gotas de lluvia cristalizadas, un televisor inteligente de cuarenta pulgadas colgado en la pared de la sala por medio de un poyete y una cocina repleta de carnes y víveres. Aquello la hizo mentalizarse de que, a pesar de los costes físicos y mentales de la guerra contra las armas biológicas, su posición estaba muy bien remunerada. Y de una u otra forma, eso lo justificaba; si tenía en cuenta que el 70% de su vida laboral, la cumplía en trabajo de oficina…

Helena dejó caer el maletín de cuero negro desgastado con hebilla desencajada, el cual había sido un regalo de Deborah, después de que la aceptaran como agente en el Servicio Secreto. Desajustó la corbata roja de su traje. Ultimadamente, su look ahora era más parecido al de Ingrid Hunnigan, con la salvedad de que ella cambiaba la falda, por pantalones de mezclilla que se holgaban en los tobillos y se ceñían a las pantorrillas, y que ella no usaba anteojos ni llevaba el cabello recogido… Todo eso le confería una apariencia más jerárquica, y le otorgaba una poderosa, pero notoria voz de mando.

Pensó en todos los reconocimientos que colgaban de su pared, contigua a la puerta que enmarcaba la entrada a su habitación. Todos ellos entregados, una vez que fue desacreditada como la autora física e intelectual de la tragedia de _Tall Oaks_, lo que en respuesta, contribuyó a una avasallante cobertura de los medios de comunicación sobre la persona de Helena, y de todos los héroes que participaron no solo en aquella inquisición, sino en todas las demás que habían tenido lugar a lo largo de los años, y que por culpa de trasnacionales como _Tricell _o _Willpharma_, habían quedado en la clandestinidad. Recordó las innumerables entrevistas, las palabras del Presidente Graham sobre su persona, la medalla de honor, los civiles que la capturaban en un café o en un centro comercial y que le pedían que se tomara una foto con ellos. También pensó en su nuevo auto, un _Ford Mustang_ de color plateado…

Helena visualizó todo eso en tan solo unos segundos, y más temprano que tarde, terminó embalando todo en una caja de cartón mental de su imaginación. Le echó keroseno, y por último arrojó uno de esos mecheros dorados de tapa reclinable sobre la caja, solo para ver con una expresión seria, fantasmagórica, quebrada y muy pálida; por medio de ese par de ojos vidriosos, que eran lo único humano en todo ese cuadro inalterable que era su cara, como las llamas naranja-azuladas, iban adquiriendo nuevas y mayores dimensiones, a medida de que el volumen de la caja y de todo el material que contenía, se iba reduciendo a pequeñas cenizas oníricas, hasta que no quedó nada. Al igual que la humanidad de Deborah, desvanecida hasta el último ápice de su integridad.

Helena cerró la puerta de su departamento de una patada, y luego cayó de rodillas con los tobillos separados en un arco opuesto alrededor de su cuerpo, y la mirada fija en el alfombrado y acolchado piso que tanta indiferencia le generaba.

Estuvo así por lo menos unos cinco minutos, hasta que sus instintos le rogaran que fuera por algo de comer. Cosa atípica para una persona de su edad, que busca consumir la menor cantidad de calorías posibles, pero el caso de Helena Harper era diferente… Después de los incidentes de _Tall Oaks_, China y Simmons. Luego de todas las sonrisas falsas, las palabras de aliento, y él inverosímil confort que sintió, una vez que todas aquellas horribles cosas hubieran terminado; Helena Harper soló logró vislumbrar un paraje oscuro y desolado en su futuro. Con nadie a su alrededor, solo para corroborar la magnitud de la hecatombe que era su propia psique, y lo trastornada que estaba.

Sus compañeros de trabajo, confundían la seriedad de sus quehaceres con el carácter fuerte y a veces amargado de Helena, que había sido su sello de presentación a lo largo de todos esos años. Pero la realidad era otra.

Y es que si Helena Harper, había reducido notoriamente su insumo de calorías, proteínas, minerales, y prácticamente cualquier cosa que pudiera considerarse como alimento, no era por algo más, que no fueran las tendencias suicidas que se asentaron en ella, semanas después de que el episodio de Deborah fuese "asimilado".

La pérdida de apetito voluntaria, fue el primero de muchos morbosos pasos… A eso le siguieron las miradas sugerentes al cajón de pastillas antidepresivas que conservaba en su pequeña mesa de noche, a pocos metros de su cama individual, y que a veces sacaba del cajón para ponerlas sobre la colcha de la cama y quedárseles mirando por horas, que se terminaban traduciendo en momentos de insomnio, por lo que también era válido decir, que Helena además de haber reducido considerablemente su apetito, también le había puesto un alto a su dosis habitual de descanso.

Luego vinieron los accidentes "convencionales" con artefactos de cocina como cuchillos para picar carne o vegetales, en uno de sus tantos intentos de reinserción por consumir alimentos que habían acabado con un plato hecho añicos y una mancha del tamaño de una pelota de fútbol, compuesta por salsas, especias, tripas de pollo y demás condimentos, todos aderezados y esparcidos contra el yeso de su pared, que inmediatamente y con mucha parsimonia se dedicaba a limpiar con un trapo manchado de sangre que no era de otra persona que de ella misma, pues, aquellos accidentes, a Helena a veces le costaba puntadas de dos o tres cocidas, o en casos extremos de seis. Sus brazos eran como los de una muñeca de trapo, vieja y remendada hasta el borde del hartazgo. Sus piernas habían sufrido la poca delicadeza, y la malintencionada trayectoria de su hojilla para afeitar; manejada adrede para abrir surcos de carne y pellejo en su piel deliberadamente, hasta que se despertaba del trance hipnótico en el que se auto-inducía, para luego apreciarse a sí misma, postrada de rodillas en el baño, desnuda y desalmada a llorar por horas…

Todo eso tuvo su punto álgido una noche de hace un mes. Había tenido un día horrible en el trabajo. Un atentado en un poblado olvidado de Kosovo, había diezmado la vida de más de mil personas, que engrosaban la lista de la variopinta guerra civil que se vivía en los países de la antigua Yugoslavia, y que además, también condimentaban el número de víctimas ocasionadas por el bioterrorismo.

Había sido un día de papeleo, de firmas, de discusiones, de cafés descafeinados, de charlas que habían terminado en los gritos con Leon, cuando este se negó a hacerla participar de la misión en Kosovo. Helena sospechaba, que Leon tenía sus serias dudas con respecto a su condición actual, sin embargo, para mala suerte de ambos, Leon estaba atado de manos en ese momento. Tenía a una mujer que esperaba un par de gemelos suyos y que demandaba toda su atención, lo cual dejaba a Helena completamente aislada. Las misiones de campo, a las que aspiraba volver con una ansiedad enfermiza propia de alguien que desea cruzar el túnel de la muerte cuanto antes, eran su único escaparate posible a aquellas noches tormentosas de pesadillas y de terrores nocturnos, donde la voz ennegrecida por el cáncer del virus y la cólera adyacente a los cambios mutagénicos del ser de Deborah, recorrían los pasillos de su apartamento, deteniéndose en la puerta de su habitación y clamando por piedad y misericordia a un ya no existente Derek C. Simmons, hasta que la claridad se colaba por la ventana, disipando todo lo malo y dejando sola a Helena, como siempre, que había tenido que lidiar con eso todas las noches, antes de ir a dormir, y por lo cual se había visto reducida a consumir pastillas para el sueño.

Aquel día el ajetreo y el estrés fueron de tales magnitudes, que Helena no comenzó a oír las voces antes de pegar el ojo, sino mucho antes. Tan pronto ubicó un pie dentro de su departamento, los gemidos de Deborah comenzaron a hacer eco en cada rincón de la casa. Recorriendo con infinitesimal detalle cada recoveco y cada espacio que escapara a su sobrenatural poder, mientras que la presencia vil y abyecta de Simmons, se proyectaba en una esquina escogida adrede para ensanchar los ojos de Helena como un par de canicas, reducir sus irises y perlarle el rostro de un sudor frío y pegajoso. Se representaba como una sombra humanoide, compuesta por un humo negro y denso, sin pies, pero con una figura humana muy bien definida y un par de puntos destellantes de color blanco, que se expandían y se contraían entre intervalos irregulares. Y a medida que el miedo de Helena se incrementaba, la figura iba cobrando más y mayor terreno dentro de su mente. Antes, se limitaba solo a su habitación, y bastaba con cerrar los ojos; pero ahora estaba en toda la casa, y Helena sabía, que si no hacía algo pronto, expandiría sus dominios… La perseguiría a donde fuera: A su trabajo, al aparcamiento donde guardaba el coche, al café del Centro Comercial Rourke, a dónde iba a desestresarse durante los medios días; junto con las súplicas de Deborah, y los desastres que tendían a perseguir a personas como ella.

Cuando llegó a su apartamento aquel día, las voces y las presencias alcanzaron magnitudes inauditas e implausibles, que obligaron a Helena a una salida que requirió lágrimas, dolor y mucha determinación.

Renqueando, como un animal herido. Trato de hacer caso omiso a los espectros que se arremolinaban en torno a ella, y puso rumbo a la cocina. Más temprano que tarde, cuando las luces cada vez más pálidas y amarillentas de su casa, iluminaron con el poco poder que tenían la nevera, las hornillas eléctricas, el fregadero y las despensas; Helena divisó un poco más allá del lavaplatos un juego de cuchillos ensartados dentro de un compartimiento plástico y cóncavo de color negro. Se dirigió a él, tomó el primer cuchillo que pudo encontrar, y acto seguido, procedió a cortarse las venas.

Eso acalló a las voces de inmediato, pero encendió las alarmas de histeria en Helena. Gritó a todo pulmón, dio tumbos contra las paredes, se revolcó en el piso en medio de un mar chisporroteante de sangre que emanaba de sus muñecas y un desposeimiento similar al que hacen las personas que están poseídas en las películas de exorcismos.

Los vecinos acudieron a los gritos de miseria y dolor enseguida, y lograron estabilizar a Helena, antes de que el daño fuera letal… Ella jamás les perdonó que hicieran eso.

Los días continuaron pasando. Leon la visitó al hospital con más frecuencia de la habitual. Ella notaba en su ex – compañero un semblante cansado, agotado, como si estuviera aplicando más esfuerzo del que podía disponer, y no era para menos. Ahora ella simbolizaba un desgaste más en su vida, y eso solo podía contribuir a martirizarla de otra forma mucho peor. Como alguien, que no solo se dedica a ennegrecer su vida, sino también, la de los demás.

Con eso en mente, se dispuso asistir a la mayor cantidad de terapias, a mostrar el mejor semblante de felicidad que sus mejillas y labios le pudiesen procurar, y a entablar las conversaciones más ridículas y estúpidas, pero extrañamente, alegres y joviales, con todo aquel que fuese a verla para lo que sea: Visitantes, enfermeras, encargados de mantenimiento, doctores, etcétera… ¿El resultado? Le dieron de alta en solo un par de semanas. Regresó al trabajo siete días después, con un aire de falsa renovación, que por suerte, todo el mundo se creyó, en medio de aplausos y palmadas en la espalda. Le dedicó mucha más energía a sus quehaceres y atendió cada una de las diligencias de Leon, con el mayor de los gustos. Eso ensanchó el rostro del futuro padre, y aligero la carga con la que ambos debían cargar. Una semana después de todo eso, Helena estaba de rodillas, a espaldas del pórtico de su casa, y había cambiado las costumbre suicidas por las costumbres alcohólicas. Ahora mismo, estaba curvando una sonrisa torva en la cara, pues por la mente se le había cruzado la imagen de una botella de Brandy que reposaba bajó su almohada.

Antes de dirigirse hasta su cómoda con paso errante y un tanto maníaco, recordó las palabras que Leon le había dirigido ese mismo día, y que la hicieron recuperar algo de lucidez, pero solo un poco…

_-Se han estado presentando una serie de circunstancias poco habituales en Brasil en estos últimos días, que tienen preocupados a todos en los niveles más bajos de la organización, y, ¿Por qué no? A nosotros también... Es posible que tenga que asistir a la boda de la agente de la B.S.A.A. Jill Valentine, para tener una oportunidad de observar a Carecas más de cerca y además, ante la posibilidad de que Chris también vaya, creo que te había comentado lo de su situación con Jill… Bueno, ante esa posibilidad, Claire ha hecho hincapié en el asunto, y me ha pedido que no lo pierda de vista, aunque yo preferiría no perderla de vista a ella, sin embargo, Hunnigan no ha tenido problemas con hacerse cargo del asunto; así que este fin de semana estaré ausente…_

_-¿Qué insinúas, Leon?_

_-Es posible que requiera de tu presencia al mando de la organización, al menos por un par de días, mientras yo me ausentó por estos motivos. Llevaré a Sherry conmigo, aunque esto último también fue por petición de Claire. Ha notado una terrible jaqueca en ella, que no deja de asociar con todo el papeleo que le he encomendado en las últimas semanas. Por eso debo dejarte a cargo… Pero antes es mi deber consultártelo, ¿Crees que podrás manejar esto, Helena?_

_Ante la pregunta de su amigo, Helena no pudo hacer otra cosa que esbozar una sonrisa, y responder:_

_-Esperaba que me lo pidieras…_

.

.

.

Jill y Carlos habían salido del trabajo para ir a cenar.

En sus primeras citas, las conversaciones por lo general se componían de anécdotas poco embellecedoras del pasado y chistes ajenos al contorno personal que abarcaba su pequeño mundo. Después de cierto tiempo, y de corroborar el creciente flirteo entre ambos, decidieron ahondar un poco más en sus vidas privadas. Comentar aquellos retazos de historia, que los caracterizaban a ellos como personas, y que de alguna forma, pensaban ellos, contribuía a enriquecer la figura de la persona que ellos mismos buscaban proyectar delante del otro. Esto demostró ser una táctica bastante viable al principio, pero no después, cuando pasó a convertirse en un monótono y aburrido largometraje de una película vista demasiadas veces, y que el espectador no parecía emocionado por alterar.

Y es que, al principio, Jill había detectado cierto aire de petulancia, y una actitud que iba directamente al grano en el latino. Carlos no lograba ocultar de manera muy sutil el hecho de que quería conquistar a Jill. Quizás ni siquiera eso. Quería todo de ella. No sabía si la palabra correcta era obsesión, pero sí lo era, ella no le dio demasiada importancia. Había cierto aire de estabilidad con Carlos, y eso fue en lo único que Jill trató de concentrarse, con el fin de seguir a su lado.

Sin embargo, cada vez era mucho más difícil.

Carlos parecía urgido de atención y cada vez demanda más la presencia de Jill en su día a día. Como si compartir un lecho todas las noches no fuera suficiente. Quizás lo que Carlos realmente quería decir, es que quería que de una buena vez, Jill accediera a tener sexo con él.

Ella sabía que él no se tragaría por mucho tiempo más una patraña tan grande como la de mantener la castidad, hasta el momento de casarse… Una mujer como Jill Valentine, veterana de mil batallas contra el bioterrorismo, no portaba esa insignia en su filosofía, y al menos eso, Carlos lo había sabido leer bastante bien.

En determinados momentos, Carlos se preguntaba si su enamoramiento no había derivado en algo más enfermizo y compulsivo, pero cuando apreciaba a la mujer de cabello castaño corto, ojos grisáceos, delgada, de piel suave, blanca, tersa y delicada; apreciar el menú del restaurante italiano en el que estaban, aun cuando lo hiciera con un gesto que denotaba un aburrimiento colosal. Desechaba todo lo anterior y volvía a recaer en la suerte que tenía por saberse acreedor de su mano.

Su relación comenzó a avanzar por un camino bastante llano y simple. Una carretera bien asfaltada, sin puntos de parada a los lados y con un destino bastante claro, al menos para él, que era de momento su único conductor.

La simpatía por su regreso a la B.S.A.A., luego de haber resuelto la mayoría de una serie de asuntos importantes, que todavía no se habían podido finiquitar, pero que pronto se darían por resueltos; fue la principal arma de Carlos a la hora de hacerse con toda la atención de Jill. Ella, encantada por su presencia, comenzó a engranar la maquinaria necesaria para su ascenso. Quizás no necesitaba del todo su ayuda, después de todo. Él tenía confianza en sí mismo, unos dotes indiscutibles para la supervivencia y la guerrilla, y un extraordinario manejo de los nervios y por supuesto, de las armas de fuego. Lo que le faltaba, era un poco de disciplina.

No le faltaron amigos a su llegada. Su carácter jovial, alegre y dicharachero, lo envolvieron de una coraza de personas bastante serviciales, que a menudo, lo invitaban a bares, clubes, discotecas, fiestas privadas, y le daban uno que otro consejito para acercarse a la estoica Jill Valentine. También contribuían por otro lado, haciendo comentarios acertados, galantes y bien aventurados en pro de él, delante de Jill, con la intención de dejarlo bien parado y que ella lo notara más en otro tipo de plano, pues, al principio, Carlos no había captado ese tipo de interés en Jill. Lo de ellos no iba más allá de una amistad, que comenzaba a tener sus serias dudas.

Y es que, aún hoy, él podía seguir viendo el vestigio de un pasado deseado, que ella debía dejar atrás a cambio de alguna estabilidad, de la que ni siquiera estaba segura que conseguiría a su lado. Carlos no podía conjeturar ni asegurar nada. Pero por Dios, que sacrificaría a mil cerdos, si podía gritarle a los cuatro vientos que el hombre que hacía el amor con Jill en los pensamientos de la castaña, no era otro más que Chris Redfield.

-_Puede que en el plano real se hayan hartado de revolcarse, ¿Y quién me asegura que no lo hayan seguido haciendo después de mi llegada? – Pensó mientras devoraba a su pareja con la mirada. Tan abstraída del mundo real, que ni siquiera una mira láser contra su frente, la habría sacado de su ensimismamiento. _

Con el fin de acelerar el proceso, rumbo al día de su unión, Carlos tosió con la intención de aclarar su garganta y llamar la atención de Jill, quién se sobresaltó luego del gesto.

-Bueno… - Comenzó a decir él, ante la atenta mirada de su novia, que lo apreciaba con los labios abiertos de expectación – Creo que pediré un Risotto, ¿Tú qué opinas?

-Lasaña estará bien.

-Revolcarnos estaría bien… - Dijo muy por lo bajo. Casi como un susurro.

-¿Qué decías?

-Un poco de pan de ajo, estaría bien.

Volvieron sus miradas hacia los menús y continuaron charlando en silencio. La noche transcurrió con normalidad, y al llegar el auto, y recorrer un par de kilómetros rumbo a su casa, Carlos comprobó que en efecto, Jill se había quedado dormida.

En ese momento tuvo tiempo de pensar… ¿Cuántas citas habían tenido? ¿50; 100; 100000? No lo recordaba, ni tampoco le parecía importante recordarlo. Lo importante, fue el tiempo que había demandado todo eso. Toda la planeación, todo el dinero invertido en trajes, colonias, zapatos, regalos, obsequios, reservaciones, un automóvil nuevo, lentes de sol, lentillas de contacto que ocultaban la tonalidad café de sus ojos y lo cambiaba por un fino color azul zafiro. Aquello, que solo un hombre muy enamorado estaría dispuesto a pagar, con el fin de impresionar a una mujer.

-_Y ella sin embargo, aún ama a un sujeto que estuvo perdido durante más de seis meses, embriagándose._

Y aquello era bastante cierto. Si alguien había sido ignorado de manera colosal, durante el tiempo en el que Chris Redfield anduvo perdido por los bares de Edonia, ese fue Carlos Oliveira. Jill estuvo en capacidad durante un período de tiempo bastante breve, de movilizar al ejército de los Estados Unidos, con tal de encontrar a ese hombre, y si no viajó directamente a buscarlo, fue porque el mismo Barry se lo impidió, con el razonable pretexto de que estaba cegada por la ansiedad y el miedo, y no sería apta para dirigir a un pelotón de hombres rumbo a su encuentro. En su lugar, puso a un muy joven, pero capacitado Piers Nivans, que terminó pagando el precio de su lealtad a Chris Redfield.

Aquello le provocó un escalofrío. No quería que Jill pasara por algo similar.

Y para eso, convenía de enamorarla. Pero enamorarla realmente, y para ello, necesitaba ser el centro de atención de Jill.

Necesitaba que Chris Redfield, ya no importara para ella, y para eso, quizás convenía de demostrar que era mejor que él.

Carlos sonreía ante la imagen de su propia persona, derrotando a una legión de muertos vivientes, mientras un muy estúpido y desorientado cameo del Capitán Redfield, intentaba sin éxito ensartar su bayoneta dentro de su fusil, para segundos después encontrarse con el rostro carbonizado y los pelos despatarrados como los rayos del sol, en todas las direcciones, igual que en una caricatura. Ante eso, Carlos esbozaba una risotada burlesca, pero comprensiva, y procedía a palmear a Chris en la espalda. Luego Jill llegaba corriendo ataviada en un vestido harapiento y se arremolinaba en torno al torso desnudo de su amado Carlos y luego vivían felices para siempre.

Una imagen muy distinta se estaba conjeturando en el interior de Jill…

Ella proyectaba recuerdos. Lo alegre que estuvo cuando recuperó a un aliado muy importante, como lo era Carlos durante la guerra biológica. Confiaba en que la presencia del hombre que le había salvado la vida en _Racoon City_, le sirviera a Chris para darse cuenta de lo afortunado que era por tenerla ahí de pie, viva y radiante. Más hermosa que nunca. Rogaba a cualquier entidad, que Chris entendiera de una vez por todas, que todos ahí eran parte de un equipo, pero que si lo deseaban, podían llegar a ser una familia.

Pero él jamás lo entendió, o quizás si lo hizo, pero creyó que ella no…

Y su falta de decisión, de entendimiento, conjugado con las insinuaciones de Carlos y sus palabras que maquillaban un mundo lleno de posibilidades, pero por sobre todas las cosas, estable; terminaron por hacerle creer, al menos en un principio, en que él podría ser una alternativa en caso de que…

_-… En caso de que Chris decida que su tiempo se ha terminado._

Ella amaba a su compañero. Lo quería a rabiar, con fuego en su corazón, y en el fondo, sabía que era correspondida; pero no podía hacerse ilusiones, cuando en la cara de Chris solo se reflejaba la imagen de una promesa impuesta a sí mismo, como forma de rendir luto a un hombre, que seguramente hubiera preferido dejar a alguien más al mando, si con eso podía evitar que su Capitán se transformara en una especie de androide.

El tiempo siguió pasando, y Jill no sabía cómo abordar el tema, pero luego de un tiempo eso ya no importó. Chris parecía evadirla por alguna razón que ella relacionó con el dolor que le ocasionaba formar parte de la B.S.A.A., y su casi completa devoción a su trabajo y a su hermana embarazada (Cuan equivocada estaba), y ella, en el transcurso de los meses, había recibido una propuesta de matrimonio de Carlos, luego de llevar tiempo saliendo y haber compartido uno que otro beso. Terminó aceptando la propuesta y bajando los brazos. La antigua Jill Valentine seguía ahí, o quizás siempre había sido la misma Jill Valentine de siempre, pero ahora más decaída y más propensa a las depresiones.

De pronto, no supo que tan estable sería su futuro, ni que tan a raya podría mantener su infelicidad, con Carlos a su lado. Todo lo que sabía, era que su boda sería el fin de semana siguiente, y que pasado mañana, estaría tomando un vuelo directo a Brasil, con el doble propósito de investigar los asuntos de John Dagget en la zona, y colocarse formalmente su argolla de compromiso…

.

.

.

Jake estaba sentado alrededor de una fogata.

Su periplo lo había llevado a distintas partes del mundo, sin necesidad de un mecenas que viera lo grande y loable de sus servicios, cuyo fin eran erradicar el bioterrorismo en los lugares de difícil acceso: Un poblado africano en medio de la selva, al que solo se puede llegar en canoa, o una villa entre dos adustas y sinuosas montañas. Sus localidades no tenían una latitud o una longitud exacta, y, al igual que en este momento, la paga por sus prestaciones podía ser tan variopinta como inconcebible.

En un poblado de Nepal, por ejemplo, le pagaron con una barra de pan y un buen vaso con agua. Cuando le tocó volver a su antigua Edonia, cobró sus servicios con una cama individual, tendida a discreción y con una gran ventana por donde se lograba filtrar un fresco aire otoñal… La última adquisición de su poco convencional capital había sido una redonda y muy jugosa manzana, que un niño le había dado a cambio de erradicar la plaga de _Napalms_, en un poblado olvidado de Sudán del Sur.

Delante de la fogata, con la vista perdida en las vueltas extremadamente lentas que daba ese conejo empalado alrededor de las brasas, y contemplando como su carne se iba achicharrando al mismo tiempo que su fragancia iba ganando un tono mucho más suculento; Jake pensaba en todo lo que había hecho para subsistir. De vez en cuando, se hacía pasar por un agente de bienes raíces y obtenía algo de efectivo para poder seguir haciendo sus travesías, y mantener enfilada su motocicleta. Otras veces, obraba como tutor provisional para academias de artes marciales, donde se le retribuía muy bien por sus servicios y al mismo tiempo, era recomendado a otras academias que hacían clínicas de defensa personal, donde él era la principal atracción y aun así, su verdadera identidad seguía siendo un misterio.

Eso sí. El gusto de utilizar gafas oscuras, se lo daba él solo. Ajeno a la mirada inquisidora de cualquier otro.

Su carácter iconoclasta lo había traído finalmente hasta Estados Unidos, más precisamente al Desierto de Arizona, donde, si podías conseguir un claro lo suficientemente limpio y fumigado de personas y sus ruidos mundanos, juntabas unas cuantas piedras, una docena de ramas, cazabas a un buen espécimen de conejo, y te recostabas junto a un tocón; podías darte el lujo de observar las estrellas y las constelaciones.

Sin embargo, no eran las estrellas a lo que Jake le estaba prestando atención en ese momento. Tampoco al conejo que daba vueltas entre ascuas.

Desde que se enteró de que Leon S. Kennedy, había sido nominado como director en jefe y comandante de la D.S.O., seguir el rastro de Sherry Birkin había sido poco menos que imposible, y aunque no fuera una pérdida de tiempo, a Jake no le convenía obrar solo, y para sus pretensiones, desgraciadamente espiar a Sherry y darse cuenta de su situación actual, no era una posibilidad.

Así que, desde entonces, había decidido seguir con lo suyo. Limpiando pequeños lugares a los que la B.S.A.A. les daba poca prioridad, hasta que la infección se multiplicara en cantidades exponenciales y tuvieran que intervenir de lleno en los asuntos que Jake se dedicaba a erradicar desde la raíz. Antes de que tuvieran la oportunidad de expandirse.

Sabía que sus habilidades, y ya estaba más que demostrado, habrían sido muy bien requeridas y remuneradas en cualquier organización oficial o paramilitar. Pero a Jake no le interesaba nada de eso, principalmente porque su carácter de adolescente gruñón y con mal genio, no le permitía tolerar a magnates o patrones de ningún tipo de calaña. Aquello lo exasperaba, y no tardaría mucho tiempo, antes de tener un boletín repleto de manchas rojas y negras que simbolizarían faltas de conducta y observaciones poco amables. En poco tiempo, su expediente sería una columna de hojas y hojas repleta de quejas que ningún psicólogo estaría dispuesto a tratar. Jake prefería ahorrarles el sufrimiento y seguir democratizando poblados a su estilo.

Sin embargo, la sombra de Sherry seguía pesando en él. Durante el tiempo en que la había estado espiando – Antes de que Leon asumiera la capitanía de la D.S.O.- Se había dado cuenta de que el carácter de la pequeña Birkin, era muy distinto en la oficina, si se le comparaba con el trabajo de campo. Quizás todo eso era simplemente porque el papeleo era realmente aburrido, o quizás se debía a cualquier otra cosa, pero eso no importaba. Con el tiempo, y según los informes que Jake podía ir recolectando con el pasar de los días, se dio cuenta que lo de Sherry era más parecido a una depresión devenida en desilusión, por algún ente ajeno a su entendimiento, que su poca petulancia no le hacía ver con claridad.

Alguien podría ir con argumentos y un buen discurso a plantearle la situación de que, de hecho, él era la persona a la que se le podía acreditar el cambio de carácter tan frío que había sufrido Sherry, y él no solo se habría reído en su cara y no le habría creído, sino que, después de un tiempo quizás habría terminado golpeando a esa persona, y diciéndole que dejara de decir tonterías. Qué él no tenía nada que ver con eso, y que el universo no gira alrededor de una sola persona.

En efecto, aquel era un pensamiento muy vanguardista, muy humilde y muy centrado para una persona, que como Jake, tenía mucho más mérito del que realmente alardeaba a duras voces, ya que, y era de conocimiento general dentro de los entes reguladores de la lucha contra el bioterrorismo; él era una persona más de acciones, que de palabras. Al igual que su difunto padre.

Sin embargo, Jake no podía dejar de ver cierto matiz de claridad en esa conversación imaginaria con un ente abstracto que él mismo había inventado en sus múltiples noche de introspección, y sospechaba, que al final de la tertulia, terminaría cediendo a regañadientes a sus argumentos y terminaría creyendo que la desmotivación de Sherry, era en parte culpa suya.

Y tenía base, si se tenía en cuenta, de que últimamente, actuaba con más frialdad y temperamento, que con astucia y dinamismo. Y él sabía que Jake Muller no era así.

Tenía que averiguar más sobre Sherry. Más importante aún, debía hablar con ella. Su clandestinidad, debía ser sometida a prueba. Era su escudo más potente, su coraza más impenetrable. Por encima de su herencia sanguínea y de sus aptitudes para la defensa personal, o sobre el manejo de cualquier tipo de arma. Inclusive para los comentarios sardónicos y humorísticos. Debía ponerlo todo en riesgo, si quería salvar su mentalidad, y con ello, evitar degradar su reputación.

Jake la extrañaba, sin embargo. Y ahí radicaba su principal miedo. Temía que si buscaba entablar una conversación con ella, desde cualquier punto, optara por terminarse quedando a su lado. No en un plano sentimental, pero si como una especie de guardaespaldas auto-designado. Sherry le preocupaba mucho, y sabía que no le tomaría mucho a sus impulsos más primitivos, darse cuenta de ello y tomar el control de su mente para dictaminarle que el siguiente paso, era enlistarse en las filas de la D.S.O., y empezar a vigilar a Sherry. No sabía que venía después de eso. Quizás un montón de papeles y aburrimiento para dar y regalar, lo cual no contribuía a motivarlo de ninguna manera.

No sabía cómo iba a proceder. Ahí radicaba otro problema muy grande. Sabía que tenía que hacer algo, pero no sabía qué, ni como, ni mucho menos cuando. Pero era obvio que si se quedaba de brazos cruzados, o peor aún, se alejaba de los Estados Unidos por el mismo motivo por el que había ido, se terminaría reprochando todo. Absolutamente todo, y sin derecho a réplicas, y era horrible estarse auto-reprendiendo. Jake lo sabía por experiencia propia.

De pronto, cogió una piedra inocente, a escasos centímetros de su bota de corte militar y la arrojó con fuerza al vientre del chamuscado conejo. Las astas de maderas se desequilibraron por el impacto y todo el manjar se terminó viniendo abajo, junto con una polvareda de tierra que hizo vacilar a la propia fogata y una exhalación de parte del mismo Jake que veía como su cena se iba por el mismo sitió por donde se había ido su imaginación.

-Bajo tierra…

En eso, sonó la cacofonía estridente del aparato, que quizás menos deseaba escuchar esa noche. Tomó su celular. Un aparato cúbico, que proyectaba hologramas tetra-dimensionales y que poseía señal satelital por medio de servidores que inoculaban frecuencias en cualquier parte del mundo. Era una de las ventajas de haberse hecho con la amistad de personalidades muy talentosas, pero poco conocidas en el campo de las telecomunicaciones.

El número era desconocido, como de costumbre. Jake simplemente deslizó el aparato con sus dedos, convirtiendo el cubo de tonalidad azul-turquesa en una especie de flor de loto, y ante él se proyectó la imagen de muchos códigos binarios subiendo y bajando, como si estuvieran transitando por una carretera informática, ante la ausencia de una persona a la que las señales radiofónicas del teléfono pudieran ilustrar.

-Buenas noches, Sr. Muller – Espetó una voz grave, oscura y según los cálculos de Jake, longeva. Sin embargo, también pudo detectar rastro de un distorsionador muy potente, con lo cual todas sus suposiciones sobre la identidad del individuo, se podían ir yendo al garete.

-Directo al grano – Aclaró Jake desde el principio.

-Me comentaron que debía ser así, si deseaba obtener su atención - El sujeto rio, pero Jake no respondió. Se aclaró la garganta con el fin de ganar tiempo, pues, sabía que de una u otra forma, no había comenzado con el pie derecho, y procedió a explicar la situación con fino y sumo detalle – Me comunico con usted, con el fin de hacerle saber de cierta información que podría interesarle.

-Escúpelo – Dijo Jake, mirando fijamente al aparato con sus ojos azules y temperamentales. Sujetaba el teléfono como se sujetaba a una copa de vino, y sospechaba que al final de la tertulia, terminaría estrujándolo entre su mano.

-La semana que viene, más precisamente el día miércoles 21 de Febrero, cerca de las veintidós horas, en la pequeña ciudad emergente de Carecas, al centro de Brasil, muy cerca de la Amazonia, ocurrirá una catástrofe de magnitud ocho, en la escala de Warren.

Jake abrió los ojos como platos. El corazón le dio un tumbo, y la nariz hizo movimientos de contracción alarmantes, como si acabara de salir del agua. La escala de Warren, era una lista que medía la magnitud de los desastres bioterroristas que no se enfocaban solo a los riesgos biológicos, sino a las armas biológicas como tal. Nombrada así en detrimento del alcalde Michael Warren, que estuvo en el poder en _Racoon City_ y permitió el asentamiento y el posterior ascenso al poder de la multinacional _Umbrella_, durante sus años de gloria, y el desastre que terminaría cayendo sobre la infausta ciudad del medio-oeste norteamericano. Un desastre de grado ocho, era algo equiparable a lo que había sucedido en Edonia, o en _Tall Oaks_, pero no tan redondo como _Racoon City_, que seguía ocupando el primer lugar con un tenebroso y poco motivante número diez.

Pero más temprano que tarde, y ante lo grave de la afirmación que Jake acababa de escuchar, surgieron nuevas y razonables dudas, que requerían de una pronta y muy acertada respuesta.

-¿Cómo obtuviste esa información?

-Trabajo de cerca con la persona que se encargara de que eso ocurra, Sr. Muller. Puede ser difícil de creer, pero lo aseguro que mi declaración es muy seria.

Jake no solía recibir sus trabajos de ese modo. Por lo general su teléfono, ameritaba su adquisición como instrumento meramente intelectual y de espionaje, con el que podía rastrear mapas, hackear servidores, entre otras cosas. De esa forma, se enteraba de noticias en los bajos mundos del ciberespacio que lo mantenían al tanto de aquellas poblaciones a las que nadie volteaba a ver, y a las que acudía con absoluta diligencia para encargarse de hacer una limpieza. Nunca nadie le había llamado para solicitar sus servicios. Sus pagas, siempre quedaban al libre albedrío de las personas que se sentían agradecidas con él por haber sobrevivido al brote vírico en cuestión, y nunca porque alguien le dijera que eso iba a pasar, y menos con una exactitud tan macabra como la de aquel sujeto.

Por lo tanto, Jake supuso, con una sonrisa torva y condescendiente, que tenía permitido el placer de regatear.

-Por supuesto que me encargaré de erradicar toda clase de criaturas biológicas que se me crucen por la calle – Afirmó con muy poca modestia y un semblante de auto-suficiencia en la cara, mientras se estiraba y su espalda adquiría un ángulo más cómodo contra el tocón – Claro, que ameritaré una paga por mis servicios.

-¿El placer de volver a encontrarte con Sherry Birkin, no será suficiente paga para ti?

Y entonces en ese momento, Jake comenzó a sudar en frío. Se incorporó de golpe a la fría y violenta noche en el desierto de Arizona. Un viento alicio golpeo con fuerza, arrastrando huesos, tierra y hojas chamuscadas por el calor de la otrora tarde, y apagó la fogata como si se tratara de pasar un interruptor. Jake de pronto se sintió observado. Miró en todas las direcciones posibles, y se llevó el teléfono a la oreja, en un gesto muy estúpido, pues ese aparato en particular, no funcionaba así.

Comenzó a transpirar, y antes de arrancar con una sarta de amenazas incoherentes, preguntó:

-¿Quién demonios eres tú?

Y antes de que pudiera siquiera sopesar la magnitud de la respuesta que le iban a dar…

-Lo mismo que la señorita Birkin… Un sobreviviente.

Dicho eso, el sujeto colgó.

Jake tomó de inmediato sus cosas, las empaquetó dentro de su mochila de lana, y se las subió al hombro. No tardó mucho en juntarse al asiento de su motocicleta y encenderla con un vigoroso y violento estallido del motor, que lanzaba dióxido de carbono a través de sus tubos de escape, como si se trataran de los ronquidos de un avejentado dragón.

Encendió las luces, sin temor a que lo atraparan. De hecho, deseaba que lo hicieran, aquello ya no importaba.

La vida de Sherry Birkin estaba en peligro, y desde ahora, la suya también.

**Resident Evil ****© CAPCOM. **


	5. La Estatua

_Una pareja de esposos decidieron tomarse una noche del constante ajetreo del trabajo y la paternidad, y distraerse yendo a un restaurante, y luego al cine. Para eso, contrataron a una niñera, de nombre Alison, a la cual dejaron a cargo de los dos niños pequeños del matrimonio. Cuando los niños se durmieron, la chica subió al cuarto principal para ver un poco de televisión._

_Minutos más tarde, el teléfono celular del padre de los niños empieza a timbrar. Él, de manera diligente, lo contesta…_

_- ¿Diga?_

_- ¿Si?, habla Alison… la niñera._

_El padre, aunque extrañado por el acontecimiento, decide atender la llamada de Alison como alguna especie de duda banal, y le pregunta:_

_- ¿Está todo bien por allá, Alison?_

_- Si, todo bien, señor… llamaba para preguntarle si acaso podría poner una sábana o algún mantel, encima de la estatua del ángel que tienen al lado de la ventana de su cuarto… Es que me pone nerviosa…._

_El padre guardo un silencio tenso durante algunos segundos. Intercambió una mirada de torva preocupación con su esposa, y alarmado, le respondió a la niñera: _

_- Alison, escucha… Toma a los niños y sácalos cuanto antes de la casa. Yo mientras tanto llamare a la policía… Nosotros no tenemos ninguna estatua de un ángel en la casa._

_Sin embargo, cuando la policía llego a la casa, se encontraron con los cadáveres horriblemente mutilados de la niñera y los dos niños. Nunca se encontró una estatua de un ángel ni nada parecido… _**- La Estatua, Creepypasta.**

_._

_._

_._

Chris había llegado a la sede, tres horas más tarde de lo habitual. Sin embargo, caminaba con paso calmado y medido, rumbo al palco donde lo había citado Barry, luego de haberlo despertado abruptamente, en la víspera de su día libre. Chris tenía una cara de enojo quejoso entre ceja y ceja, pues si había algo que atesoraba casi tanto como a su hermana, sus futuros sobrinos o Jill; eran sus horas de sueño, y creía que Barry las tenía en cuenta, a la hora de llamarlo por cualquier tontería. Aunque fuera una emergencia.

Además, ¿Qué podía ser tan urgente, que ni el mismísimo director de la B.S.A.A. podía resolverlo por sí mismo? Y no solo eso. Necesitaba la presencia de sus capitanes, y sub-capitanes, además de la comisaria en jefe; toda la crema y nata del escuadrón anti-bioterrorista, reunido en torno a una mesa, para discutir lo que seguramente era, el plan de encarcelamiento de John Dagget, si es que podían encarcelarlo; pues, de buenas a primeras, la estrategia era espiarlo de incógnito con el fin de demostrar que estaba detrás de asuntos, que lo ligaban directamente con las guerrillas bioterroristas, y toda la demás parafernalia.

Chris bufó. Continuó caminando, sin haberse despojado del cubretodo escarchado por minúsculas motas de agua, que se habían posado sobre la tela de su suéter, como el polen se adhiere a las superficies de madera. En pocas palabras, estaba haciendo un frío muy considerable, y convenía andarse con cuidado por la calle. El rocío no solía dejar marca después de las ocho de la mañana, pero ya eran las once, y parecía que en New York, apenas estaba apareciendo el sol.

Chris tomó un ascensor hasta el quinto piso. Divisó un pasillo de paredes blancas con retratos de antiguos dirigentes de organizaciones ONG, que de una u otra manera, eran pioneros y talismanes en asuntos de guerrillas, guerras civiles, atentados terroristas, y la manera de prevenirlos. Chris divisó por el rabillo del ojo, antes de doblar en la siguiente esquina hacia la derecha, un recuadro de J. Edgar Hoover, que no podía faltar en la pared de ninguna sede anti-terrorista por excelencia.

Cruzó otro pasillo repleto de puertas, y recorrió unos veinte metros, antes de encontrarse de cara con una puerta doble de madera bastante simple, con una perilla rotatoria (En el interior, Chris agradecía que Barry no fuera un megalómano, o un sujeto ostentoso) que tardó cinco segundos en girar. En ese lapso de tiempo, por la carretera mental de su cabeza transitó la imagen de Jill, y la de Carlos. Recordó que ambos eran sub-capitanes, y que sí, la situación era tan urgente que ameritaba la presencia de todos, entonces era menester para ellos dos, estar también en esa oficina. Suspiró. Luego abrió la puerta de un ligero empujón y se dio de bruces contra su destino.

Para la ocasión, Barry siempre solicitaba una larga y amplia mesa redonda, que no tenía problemas en ubicarse dentro de su oficina, ya que era un lugar espacioso y gozaba de mucha libertad para transitar por aquí y por allá. Podía darse una conferencia de prensa en ese lugar. Sin embargo, Barry era un sujeto cauteloso, y ciertamente suspicaz. Al igual que mandaba a traer una mesa redonda y un conjunto de sillas de madera, con patas de hierro. También ubicaba mamparos entre las ventanas que daban a la sala donde se ubicaba el departamento de información e inteligencia de la B.S.A.A., y su escritorio, pues en el fondo, Barry era un viejo lobo de mar, y no se fiaba de nadie.

-_Quizás ni siquiera de nosotros_ – Pensó Chris. Justo en ese momento, su jefe y camarada, le dirigía la mirada y le sonreía con ese típico gesto sureño tan característico y risueño de él.

-Chris, te estábamos esperando. Toma asiento, por favor.

Le indicó una silla vacía, que se ubicaba entre Claire y Parker Luciani. A diferencia de Carlos, Chris sentía una gran estima por Parker. Después del incidente del _Queen Zenobia_, y su posterior rescate en una playa poco transitada del principado de Malta; Parker había pasado por un exhaustivo proceso de recuperación, que lo mantuvo alejado de la acción cerca de un año. Cuando el impresionante sujeto de casi dos metros de altura, y noventa kilos, había podido dar dos pasos seguidos, sin derrumbarse como una torre de naipes, ya tenía una melena del tamaño de un león, y una barba tan tupida, que Chris tardó un tiempo en diferenciarlo de Alan Moore. El famoso escritor de cómics.

Parker también había perdido algo de agilidad. Lo que indicaba que de una u otra manera, los acontecimientos del _Queen Zenobia_, lo habían afectado de alguna forma. Ahora era más callado y más comedido de lo habitual. Y su relación con Jill, se había enfríado bastante, luego de la llegada de Carlos. Al principio, solían compartir mesa en la cafetería, junto con Rebecca y Barry. Pero luego del enlistamiento de Carlos, y la posterior fragmentación del grupo por parte de Jill, Parker había forjado una especie de barrera inocente entre la castaña y él, con el fin de demostrar su desacuerdo por el compromiso de Jill. Chris recordaba que cuando ella y Carlos anunciaron su compromiso formalmente durante una cena de beneficencia en el salón de reuniones de la B.S.A.A., Parker fue uno de los pocos en retirarse del lugar, por la puerta trasera. No solo eso. Jamás felicitó a Jill, y tampoco parecía tener intenciones de hacerlo. En el fondo, Chris creía que Parker pensaba que aquel matrimonio no contribuiría a la felicidad de Jill. Afianzó sus sospechas, cuando este, con los pies encaramados y cruzados sobre la mesa, le dirigió una fría y sombría mirada a la prometida. Luego de un par de minutos, retornó a los informes que tenía sobre el regazo. Luego advirtió la mirada de Chris, y lo saludó con un gesto con la cabeza.

Parker por un momento estuvo tentado a gritarle a Chris, que quién debía estar en la posición de Carlos, era él, y no el latino; pero se contuvo por razones obvias.

Al otro lado, Claire hablaba por teléfono con Leon. Tamborileaba sobre su abultada panza, mientras rodaba los ojos ante cada pregunta que le hacía el director de la D.S.O., y que contagiaba de un fastidio entendible a Claire, que gesticulaba y se llevaba la mano a la frente, cada vez que Leon le repetía la misma pregunta de si se había comido todos y cada uno de los trozos de sandía que se había encargado de prepararle minuciosamente para el almuerzo, a la vez que interrumpía la respuesta que Claire estaba intentando finalizar, para averiguar si necesitaba algo.

-Sí, me la comí to… No, en serio, ahora no necesito nada. Tranquilo. El filtro de agua de mi oficina cuenta con suficiente agua pota… Si, Leon. Ya te dije que me comí todo mi almuerzo, ¿Hablamos más tarde? Estoy en una reunión… Si, te lo aseguro. No, no necesito nada. Te llamaré si cambió de opinión… No, tranquilo. Yo te llamo si necesito algo. Yo te llamo…

Chris sonrió para sus adentros. Del otro lado de la mesa, se encontraban Keith Lumley y Quint Cetcham, discutiendo sobre la posibilidad de rastrear los servidores de Dagget, una vez que estuvieran ubicados en Brasil, durante la ceremonia de la boda de Jill. De a ratos se olvidaban del asunto, y comentaban algún chiste tonto por lo bajo. Luego Quint le recriminaba haber aceptado ese estúpido cargo de jefe de la División Oriental en África, y Keith le contestaba que esa era la única forma que tenía de acercarse a Sheva Alomar. En ese momento, Chris recordó la imagen de su antigua compañera de armas… Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía noticias de ella. Sin embargo, el último informe había confirmado que había sido promovida, casi al mismo tiempo que Keith, a la división occidental de África, como jefa de campo y directora del sector. Quint le recordó ese hecho a Keith, y este, en respuesta, le pegó con el dorso de la mano en la nuca, a lo que Quint prorrumpió con un quejido, e intentó devolverle la gracia a Keith, solo para ser acallados por Barry, y comenzar el ciclo nuevamente.

Jill y Carlos discutían los preparativos de la boda, al tiempo que conversaban acerca de las incidencias que podían tener los asuntos de Dagget en Carecas. Por momentos, Jill no se sentía muy segura de querer efectuar la ceremonia en ese lugar, y mucho menos ese día, pero luego Carlos la calmaba, haciéndole entrar en razón con los argumentos de que su familia era originaria de esa ciudad, y que él se comunicaba constantemente con ellos, y le informaban que en efecto, todo estaba bien.

-Pero, ¿Estás seguro? – Volvía a preguntar Jill.

-Por supuesto. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Si alguien sabe de primera mano todo lo que sucede en la ciudad, esos son mis padres.

-Sí, pero aun así…

Jill era la preocupación, hecha persona. Volteó a mirar a Chris por unos segundos, para re-confirmarle su insegura condición, y luego volvía a los planos que estaba analizando con Carlos, para comenzar con el mismo galimatías.

Barry por su parte, se encontraba pensativo. No sereno, sino pensativo. Como si estuviera meditando. Tenía los codos contra la mesa y la barbilla apoyada sobre el dorso de sus manos superpuestas. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, y parecía estar drenando alguna especie de energía negativa, antes de comenzar con la reunión.

De pronto, a Chris le pareció raro no ver allí a Rebecca, pero supuso que traumatología, tendría una agenda bastante apretada ese día.

En ese instante, un hombre entró en la oficina.

Todos voltearon, pero nadie reparó demasiado en su presencia. Solo Chris, quién al parecer no tenía nada mejor que hacer que ponerse a estudiar a las personas, describió mentalmente a ese sujeto. Joven, de unos veintitrés años. Moreno, de cabello castaño claro, que le caía en forma de bucles alrededor de la cara, ojos cafés, y delgado. Bastante delgado, aunque Chris pudo percibir que no estaba fuera de forma. Tenía las condiciones de un tirador bastante ágil. Vestía un uniforme típico de la B.S.A.A., con una franela negra de manga corta, con el logo de la organización, unos pantalones caqui, de color beige, con múltiples bolsillos, y unas botas militares de color negro, con el remedo de los pantalones por dentro de las boquillas de los zapatos.

Aquella imagen a Chris le pareció tan familiar, que tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para superar la presencia de Piers, y hacerse de cuenta de que su compañero ya no estaba. Qué ese individuo era otra persona.

Barry se levantó con gusto y una enorme sonrisa a recibirlo. Le dirigió unas sencillas palabras, que por la contextura de sus poses, parecían ser más entre un maestro y un pupilo, que entre un director y un subordinado; luego lo invitó a tomar asiento junto a él en la mesa.

-Muy bien, basta de cháchara. Es momento de discutir.

Hubo silencio. Barry barrió a todos y cada uno con la mirada, y luego procedió.

-Como todos bien saben, la boda de nuestros colegas aquí presentes – Señaló rápidamente a Jill y a Carlos, que asintieron con gestos afirmativamente opuestos. Jill con incomodidad, y Carlos con una sonrisa que delataba un orgullo muy profundo – Se llevará a cabo en Carecas el lunes que viene… Ya es de conocimiento interno, que se les ha dado un permiso especial, con el fin de poder llevar a cabo su compromiso y disfrutar de su luna de miel, que según tengo entendido, será también en Brasil, ¿O me equívoco?

-No, estás en lo correcto – Contestó sobriamente Jill.

-Bueno, no creo que haga falta detenerme a explicar las implicaciones legales, para las sesiones pre y post-maritales, pero el asunto se digiere por ahí… El caso es, que nuestro principal sospecho de los últimos meses, el Sr. John Dagget – En ese momento, Chris reparó en la presencia de una pantalla de tela blanca, sobre la que se proyectó la imagen de un hombre de medio siglo de edad, de nariz larga y perfilada, y gestos de empresario elocuente. Casi político y demagogo. Ataviado en un impecable traje de diseñador color azul marino, y una cabellera castaña oscura tan espesa, que parecía un peluquín. Todo eso, enmarcado en una sonrisa perfectamente alineada, que le marcaba las mejillas y la comisura de los labios. En pocas palabras, el cuadro bucólico de alguien exitoso.

El Sr. Dagget, presente en la imagen, hará un acto de apertura de una de las sucursales de su empresa de construcción, la semana siguiente, precisamente un día después del matrimonio de Jill y Carlos. El asunto no tendría mayor relevancia para nosotros, si Dagget no estuviera en una lista negra de sospechosos, potencialmente peligrosos, que ha mantenido conversaciones con agentes de _Neo-Umbrella_, o que muy posiblemente las haya tenido, donde él figura como el principal candidato para desatar una catástrofe de magnitudes bíblicas.

-La división europea y la suramericana, dan fe de que es así, Barry – Aclaró Claire con un tono de voz parsimonioso, pero elocuente.

-Y por eso su persona recae en nosotros. Sabemos que sería un lío político bastante grande, pedirle a un anexo de la B.S.A.A., extraditar a Dagget de regreso a los Estados Unidos, sin una razón de peso de por medio. Inclusive con esa arma en nuestro haber, conseguir una orden de arresto contra una persona con un poder adquisitivo tan grande, sería muy complicado. Por lo tanto, se optó por configurar una operación de inteligencia con el fin de recabar datos para la organización, y después capturar a Dagget, para proceder a interrogarlo.

-Jill y yo, no tenemos problemas en aplazar nuestra luna de miel, para dedicarnos a la investigación – Intervino Carlos.

-Así es, y se los he agradecido encarecidamente, muchachos. Ustedes serán nuestros ojos en Carecas – Afirmó Barry. Luego miró a Chris directamente, y el Capitán, supo lo que su camarada le iba a decir – Por supuesto, la razón principal por la que Chris y Parker han sido citados, ha sido por esto.

En la malla blanca, la imagen de Dagget desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, para dar paso a la imagen del empresario, sentado en lo que parecía ser, un café de la zona. Uno de esos lugares relativamente elegantes con mesas de playa y sombrillas, donde se podía compartir un expreso, durante el mediodía o antes de volver al trabajo. Estaba acompañado por una presencia femenina que vestía una gabardina oscura y lucía un gran y ostentoso sombrero, además de unas gafas de sol, con lentillas que le cubrían la mitad de la cara. La mujer estaba cruzada de piernas, y aunque la imagen no era del todo nítida, se podía intuir que estaba sonriendo.

-Tenemos razones muy fuertes para creer que se trata de Jessica Sherawat. A partir de aquí, viene el reporte de Claire.

-Si… - La hermana de Chris rebuscó dentro de una gran carpeta llena de folios, que poseía tanta organización como la guantera de su auto, que parecía un maremoto de cd's y actas de propiedad del vehículo. La delicadeza de sus acciones entorpecía su búsqueda, pero a la final, consiguió lo que buscaba – Luego de obtener la imagen y encajar la descripción de esa mujer con la de Jessica, le pedí a una comisión que realizara una investigación por lo bajo sobre las inyecciones de capital de Dagget en los últimos tres meses, y sus declaraciones de impuestos. Al parecer, Las Industrias Pesadas Dagget, tuvieron un movimiento muy fuerte en la bolsa el último año, e inclusive, haciendo un poco de retrospección, antes del episodio de _Tall Oaks_ y Edonia del Este, que fue cuando se comenzó a marcar el declive de los ataques bioterroristas. En ese tiempo. Las acciones de su compañía se mantuvieron peligrosamente estables, pero parte de sus ganancias fueron declaradas en rubros, que ningún economista supo leer muy bien. Inversiones en terrenos privados, compra de hectáreas, contratación de personal joven, que no perfila en la nómina de trabajadores de las Industrias Dagget, y una serie de movimientos sospechosos, que nos hacen creer, que Dagget podría estar inaugurando en secreto un laboratorio de armas biológicas, con el fin de incursionar en ese mercado, y multiplicar indefinidamente sus ganancias.

-Además, no es la primera vez que nuestros corresponsales, han capturado a Dagget con gente rara – Dijo Quint, y las imágenes del empresario, en las que lucía caminando por la calle con un hombre sumamente extraño y sospechoso, alto, fornido, terriblemente robusto, con atuendo de motociclista, y las infaltables gafas oscuras, muy propias de alguien que buscar cubrir su identidad, empezaron a desfilar a través de las diapositivas, con la misma velocidad que un micro-filme.

No hemos podido dar con la identidad de ese sujeto. Pero Dagget se ha reunido en numerosas ocasiones con él – Repuso Quint – Y quizás la comisaria, tenga algo más que decir al respecto.

Claire simplemente negó con la mano, y volvió a tamborilear con los dedos sobre su panza.

-No entiendo, Barry – Intervino Chris - ¿Qué se supone que hagamos entonces? Esta no es una misión de campo. Es una misión de inteligencia. Si Jessica estuviera en medio de un ataque bioterrorista, tendría más sentido que Parker y yo intervengamos. Pero son solo suposiciones. Ni siquiera estoy realmente seguro de que la persona de la imagen sea ella.

-¿Te bastaría si te dijera, que los ciudadanos de Carecas, han reportado ataques y asesinatos muy similares a los que ocurrieron en _Racoon City_?

A Chris se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y calló. Sospechaba que Barry tenía algo más que decirle a Parker y a él.

-Chris, creo que es obvio porque te mandé a llamar a ti y a Parker – En ese momento, y sin que Chris lo notase, la pétrea e inquisidora mirada de Claire, atravesó a Barry como un cazador que se prepara para disparar contra un venado. Barry lo captó, y le asintió con una cabeceada casi imperceptible – Si la persona de la foto resulta ser Jessica, y las sospechas de la policía local con respecto a la alta tasa de crímenes se corroboran, entonces tenemos razones de peso para creer que esa mujer está buscando algo en ese lugar. Además, estoy seguro, de que se verá tentada a salir de su escondite, si tú y Parker están en el lugar adecuado, en el momento adecuado.

-Si lo dices de esa forma, pareciese que quisieses que sirviésemos de carnada, Barry – Contestó Parker con su marcado y juguetón acento inglés-europeo, con un deje de italiano, que no había podido eliminar de su vocablo.

-De cierta forma, así es Parker.

Y en ese momento, se hizo silencio.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Barry? – Inquirió Jill, con pocas luces. Parecía a punto de sufrir un ataque de nervios.

-Calma, Jill. No estoy sugiriendo que los coloquemos frente a la mira de un revólver.

-¡Pues eso parece, maldita sea! ¿Necesitas que te recuerde que esa mujer, estuvo burlando nuestra inteligencia durante un año?

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde entonces. Hemos tomado previsiones…

-¡Eso no importa! ¡O'Brien también tomó previsiones, y aun así!...

-¡Pero yo no soy O'Brien!

Jill retrocedió ante la fuerza del comentario, y Carlos tragó en seco. Chris estaba seguro de que nadie en la sala tenía nada en contra de Clive O'Brien, el antiguo director de la B.S.A.A., que salió del cargo luego de haber presentado su renuncia, y que actualmente estaba viviendo en _Washington_ y estaba jubilado. De vez en cuando, prestaba sus servicios a los seminarios anti-bioterroristas, compartiendo anécdotas o discursos intelectuales sobre la materia.

-Perdón – Repuso Barry con firmeza, y aunque arrepentido, se mantuvo firme en su posición – No tenemos muchas opciones, Jill. Tendremos que proceder de esa forma, te guste o no.

-De acuerdo – Sentenció Jill, con la cabeza cabizbaja. Carlos pasó a reconfortarla pasándole la mano por la fina melena castaña, y ella buscó apoyó en su hombro. A Chris lo atacó una puntalada de celos horrorosa, pero se obligó a mirar hacia otra parte.

-Chris y Parker asistirán a la ceremonia, y serán mis ojos en el lugar. Con una situación de relativa calma en _Carecas_, ni Jessica, ni Dagget, ni nadie, podrán prever su presencia en, salvo para asistir a la boda de Jill. Luego harán una visita exclusiva a la sede de la industria y recolectarán toda la información que puedan. Jill y Carlos se encargarán de espiar a Dagget, como una feliz pareja de recién casados, que coinciden felizmente con el trayecto del Sr. Dagget durante su luna de miel, y una vez que hayan terminado el trabajo de reconocimiento, podrán regresar a sus días de permiso. Chris y Parker volverán a _New York_, y expondrán el punto de sus investigaciones ante la comisaria y mi persona, y en su ausencia, serán remplazados por Keith y Quint, ¿Alguna pregunta?

Nadie dijo nada. Entonces Barry hizo un gesto con el dorso de la mano, para indicarles que podían retirarse, y así lo hicieron. Cuando Jill se levantó de su asiento, miró de reojo a Chris con una expresión incierta en la cara. Durante esos sendos y eternos segundos, se dijeron de todo. Finalmente, Jill ensombreció su rostro, consumido por la pena y se retiró junto con Carlos. Chris lanzó un sonoro suspiro, y estuvo a punto de irse, pero Claire lo retuvo, tomándolo de la mano.

-Chris, antes de que te vayas, Barry quiere hablar contigo.

Barry, quién todavía estaba esperando a que los demás se retiraran, le hizo señas al joven todavía sin identificar, que había ingresado a la oficina, momentos antes de comenzada la reunión.

-Chris – Llamó Barry. El Capitán atendió a su llamado, con una previsión bastante obvia de lo que iba a decirle – Él es el Teniente Mark Crackhorn, oriundo de Filadelfia. Tiene una puntería excelente, y es experto en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. El Teniente Crackhorn, será tu guardaespaldas.

Mark esbozó un saludo militar tenso. Sabía que eso último había dejado a Chris helado.

-¿Qué quieres decir con guardaespaldas?

Barry intercambió una mirada con Claire, que se apartaba de su silla con algo de dificultad, y luego procedió a explicar.

-Tu hermana ha demostrado cierta inquietud, con el hecho de que participes en esta misión, tomando en cuenta el factor Jill…

-Jill, no entorpecerá mi misión. Eso te lo aseguro.

-… Y estoy consciente de que será así. Sin embargo, Claire se mostró bastante insistente con el hecho de que no fueras a _Carecas_, y me siento tentado a creer que en realidad no querías ir. Sin embargo, dejar a Parker solo en Brasil, no era la opción más viable. Como el sub-capitán Luciani, tiene sus serios desacuerdos con Jill, le sugerí a Claire encomendarte algo de protección, y ese será el rol del Teniente Crackhorn.

Chris estudió a Mark con la mirada. Seguía tenso, y en la misma posición de saludo militar. Le gesticuló con el brazo izquierdo que descansara, y aunque Mark abandonó la pose de cortesía militar, no dejó de estar tenso ni un solo segundo.

-No necesito protección, Barry.

-Si la necesitas – Había replicado Claire, que caminaba con paso comedido a través de la sala, hasta plantarse a su lado. Los centímetros que los separaban no eran impedimento para hacerla lucir amenazante – No me digas que tu concentración no se verá afectada por la boda de Jill, porque sé que no es cierto. Si alguien puede cometer errores en esta misión, ese eres tú, Chris. Esto va más allá del éxito del plan. Se trata de tu bienestar.

-El Sub-Capitán Luciani…

-Parker va por órdenes explícitas de Barry. Si alguien más se lo hubiera sugerido, lo más seguro es que le habría echado café hirviendo en la cara… Chris, no tengo un buen presentimiento. Si yo ocupara la silla de Barry, abortaría esta misión de inmediato. Pero como no tengo ese poder, y la B.S.A.A., no se puede manejar por intuiciones – Claire tomó la mano de su hermano entre las suyas y se plantó de frente a él, con una mirada de súplica que revelaba más que una gran preocupación. Revelaba miedo, ansiedad, y un horroroso deje de desesperanza – Por favor, te pido que aceptes que el teniente Crackhorn te escolte. Te lo pido, como tu hermana.

Chris se preguntó si en el mundo, habría una hermana menor que se preocupara más por el bienestar de su consanguíneo como lo hacía ella, y ante esa sola duda, asintió y propagó algo de alivio a Claire. Luego dedicó su atención a Mark, y le colocó su mano sobre el antebrazo.

-No es nada del otro mundo. Solo algo una rutina de reconocimiento – Dijo Chris, y él asintió – Partimos mañana.

-¡Si, Señor!

.

.

.

-… Entonces te vas mañana.

-Así es. Sé que te he repetido estas instrucciones varias veces, pero en realidad necesito que te enfoques en esto, aun cuando sé que se trata de trabajo extracurricular, sin embargo, considero prudente que…

-Qué repasemos los pasos. Lo sé.

Ingrid Hunnigan sonreía ante los constantes ataques de ansiedad de Leon. Tenía que admitir que su ahora jefe, disimulaba muy bien las preocupaciones con un tono de voz laxo, pero autoritario. Si bien no tenía la potestad para asignarle un deber como hacerse cargo de Claire durante todo el fin de semana, tampoco estaba dispuesta a negarle ese favor, y siendo sincera consigo misma, y dejando la modestia a un lado, no se le ocurría a nadie mejor para cumplir esa tarea.

-¿Cuántos años dices qué tienen tus sobrinos?

-Seis y ocho años.

-No es mucha la diferencia, supongo que servirás…

-Es solo un fin de semana, Leon.

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero aun así necesito que todo esté bien. No quiero que Claire sufra algún accidente en mi ausencia – Repetía lo mismo una y otra vez, a veces sin mirar directamente a Ingrid, y otras veces observándola de reojo, y sonriendo nerviosamente, para volver a enfocar su mirada en la computadora, mientras investigaba los últimos movimientos de Dagget – Esto es muy importante para mí, Ingrid. De veras necesito que…

-Qué me aplique a fondo en esto. En serio, todo estará bien. Ya dejaré a mi secretaria a cargo durante el fin de semana. Él que debería cuidarse eres tú, Leon.

-¿Yo? No sé de qué hablas. Creo que he demostrado que soy perfectamente capaz de cuidar de mí mismo…

-En otros tiempos no lo habría dudado. Pero ahora cargas con un equipaje especialmente pesado encima. Quizás demasiado para una persona, que inclusive ha sobrevivido cuatro veces seguidas, a invasiones biológicas de cualquier tipo. Y eso ya es mucho decir.

Leon se quedó con la boca abierta. Ingrid solía sermonearlo, e inclusive ser sarcástica con él, ¿Pero dudar de sus capacidades?

-¿A qué viene todo esto, Ingrid?

-Es obvio, que Claire y los gemelos no son tu única preocupación.

-No, no lo son. Ya te lo dije. Claire me pidió que vigilara de cerca a su hermano – Rememoró Leon, y ante eso, Ingrid rodó los ojos, pero él lo ignoró – Y además, llevaré conmigo a Sherry. Ella tiene razón, la he tenido demasiado tiempo encerrada aquí, y no la veo del todo bien. Creo que un poco de aire fresco le vendría perfecto.

-A ti nada te garantiza que Ada Wong vaya a estar en Brasil.

El sonido de los dedos de Leon, chocando contra las teclas, se había familiarizado tanto con el ambiente, que por un momento, Ingrid llegó a mezclar ese sonido con el que producía el aire acondicionado. Pero en el momento en que se atrevió a nombrar a Ada Wong, el semblante de Leon cambió. Volvía a ser el mismo lobo de caza, que había sobrevivido a indecibles infiernos y, su mirada, férrea y austera, la hizo estremecerse en su silla. Sabía que Leon jamás le haría daño, pero no quería por nada del mundo que la volviese a mirar así.

Ingrid, una mujer de treinta y cinco años, morena, de ojos verdes, alta, delgada, de cuerpo escultural y cabello oscuro de carácter crespo; había cambiado poco en los últimos años. Seguía luciendo el mismo conjunto administrativo de siempre, y solo variaba ocasionalmente la tonalidad o la medida del tacón de sus zapatos. En ocasiones, optaba por usar lentillas de contacto, pero no se terminaba de familiarizar nunca con ellas, a pesar de que Leon en incontables ocasiones, la había alabado por esa decisión. Todavía no sabía si esos cortejos iban en serio o no, pero a Ingrid siempre le producían gracia, pues Leon era terrible a la hora de hacer comentarios acertados a una mujer.

Sin embargo, tampoco parecía muy preocupado por ser apropiado con ella ahora.

Leon giró el respaldo de su silla, hasta quedar completamente de frente a Ingrid, detrás del escritorio. Se reclinó contra el espaldar, sin despegarle la vista de encima, y luego, cuando estuvo seguro de que su jefa de inteligencia, no estaba en capacidad de articular un solo vocablo, dijo:

-No sé qué es lo que crees que estoy pensando, pero si te aseguro una cosa. Si Ada Wong está allá en Brasil, yo la voy a encontrar, Ingrid. Y cuando lo haga exigiré respuestas.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Completamente.

-¿Y a qué costo, Leon? Tienes una mujer y un par de hijos que llegarán en cualquier momento, ¿Hasta qué punto permitirás que Ada Wong incursione en tu vida? ¿Eres su hombre o ella es tu mujer?

Leon rio muy por lo bajo. La respuesta era demasiado obvia.

-Soy un conjunto de malas decisiones…

.

.

.

Ada Wong estaba tomando café, en un prestigioso restaurante al sur de _Carecas_.

La ciudad, era en teoría bastante similar a lo que fue en algún momento _Racoon City_. Se trataba de una urbe semi-empresarial, con tintes folklóricos bastante demarcados de la cultura latina, que de vez en cuando ofrecía un espectáculo de danza o música en plena calle, o en las populares y multitudinarias plazas, a las que la gente iba comúnmente a distraerse y alejarse de los problemas mundanos, que de a poco, iban envolviendo los límites de una ciudad, que cada vez se alejaba más del calificativo de pueblo.

Sin embargo, a pesar de los edificios trasnacionales, de los enormes conjuntos residenciales, de las calles y las avenidas asfaltadas, que se entrelazaban con las vías de un solo sentido de la ciudad vieja, adoquinadas, y con una separación casi mínima, entre el bordillo y la calle. Además de la sombra de _Racoon City_ asomando por encima del lugar, que cada vez se veía más deprimente y más silencioso; lo que Ada más recordó al momento de su llegada fue esa gigantesca reserva natural, que los ciudadanos llamaban: La Jungla de las Luciérnagas.

Era curioso, porque desde su llegada a _Carecas_, hace dos días, jamás había visto una solitaria luciérnaga rondando por el lugar, pero suponía que la particularidad de estos animalitos, era lo que atribuía su nombre al sitio.

Muchas veces se sintió tentada a preguntar sobre la jungla, que bordeaba la ciudad de cabo a rabo, y estaba separada por una autopista enorme de cuatro vías, que conectaba a la ciudad de _Carecas_, con la parte centro-occidental del resto del país. Sin embargo, Ada se mantuvo callada, no solo para mantener un perfil bajo e incitar la menor cantidad de preguntas sobre su persona, sino además, porque percibía que hacerlo, sería peligroso.

De alguna forma, ese lugar tenía un aire muy parecido a las montañas Arklay. Lugar al que Ada siempre temió, y que hasta el día de hoy, se sentía agradecida de que ya no existiera más.

La idea de tener que indagarse en la jungla, en caso de que Chris, Leon o Jake, decidieran inmiscuirse adentro, como forma de escapar del alboroto que se desataría en tan solo unas cuantas horas, la hacía estremecer. No sabía a ciencia cierta porqué, pero prefería terminar cuanto antes con ese trabajo y largarse. Ya Alex tendría preparada otra encomienda en algún lugar muy alejado de Sudamérica.

Pero además de eso, Ada tenía otra preocupación…

Su vestido blanco de una sola pieza, hacía una majestuosa combinación con su gargantilla de oro puro, y sus pendientes del mismo material. Estos últimos, se mecieron con el viento, producto de un ventarrón, y el cabello de Ada ondeó en el aire, al mismo tiempo que sus pensamientos, le intensificaron con más fuerza que nunca, que desde el momento en que había llegado, había estado siendo observada.

Pero, ¿Por quién?... ¿John Dagget? No, ese sujeto tenía otras preocupaciones y sus pasos eran previsibles. Lo había cachado un par de veces en los últimos días, y estaba segura de que él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que ella estaba ahí… ¿_Neo-Umbrella_? Posible, pero al mismo tiempo improbable. Dudaba que la renaciente corporación, todavía tuviera energías para buscar vengarse de ella, y mucho menos, para enfocarse en un nuevo brote vírico, la B.S.A.A., la D.S.O. y su persona al mismo tiempo. Eso también estaba cubierto. Ada lo sabía.

Había algo más. Una pieza que no encajaba.

De pronto el viento volvió a sondear con fuerza, y raspó con rapidez y fluidez contra su oído, aflorando un escalofrío en Ada, quién de inmediato se volteó, y…

La mesa de atrás estaba vacía.

Quizás después de todo era solo su imaginación. O al menos eso creería Ada, o preferiría creer. Después de todo, ella jamás vio al sujeto de anteojos oscuros y chaqueta de motociclista, que había estado acompañándola, junto con un cappuccino, desde su llegada a Brasil…

**Resident Evil ****© CAPCOM. **


	6. El Rey Baja

_Fue hace tres semanas... estaba en Google buscando sitios divertidos para ver, cuando me encontré un imageboard muy peculiar. En él, todo el mundo hablaba crípticamente, sin ningún tipo de sentido. Ellos decían cosas como: "Hiel yo los vi esta noche. La propiedad da, nos levantamos en altos 99924028 EL REY BAJA"_

_Esa era una frase que se usaba con frecuencia: "El Rey Baja". Primero, pensé que era algún tipo de spam, por los números que aludían a la frase, pero... su uso era demasiado frecuente y errático como para ser spam. Había errores ortográficos, y las cifras no parecían ser al azar._

_Decidí investigar un poco más a fondo este sitio. Posteé en lo que parecía ser un foro alternativo. Me presenté, diciendo: "¡Hola!, soy nuevo, y quería iniciar un tema divertido. Pongan las imágenes más graciosas que tengan"._

_Ahí empezó por primera vez. Recuerdo el primer comentario... decía "Bueno a ver. ¡U juntura la AYUDA! ¡AYUDA!"… no tenía ningún sentido. Desde ahí las cosas empezaron a ponerse raras. Me dijeron que ignorara "los injertos." Asumí que era una broma interna. Luego, empezaron a hablar como locos. Posteaban lo que parecían ser números y letras al azar, caracteres de varios lenguajes (unos pocos parecieron rusos, y medio- orientales, pero también había coreanos y chinos.)_

_No tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando…_

_Vi la frase de nuevo. Números y luego: "El Rey Baja"._

_Después de eso, la electricidad se cortó. Obscuridad total. Enseguida fui a revisar y me di cuenta de que los fusibles se habían quemado. Los cambié, y la energía regreso. Cuando volví a mi computador, Estaba la imagen de un niño. Era caucásico, no tendría más de 10 años._

_Me senté, desconcertado, pero curioso. El chico sonrió, y parecía que hablaba, pero no escuchaba nada. Mis bocinas estaban encendidas, así que subí el volumen. Apenas lograba percibir un leve susurro. Era un siseado murmullo. Subí todo el volumen, y seguía escuchándose un suspiro muy denso y muy débil. Sus labios se movían bastante lento._

_Pegue la oreja al altavoz para oír mejor. Entonces él grito. Una explosiva y terrible voz que me gritaba como si se tratara de una presencia demoníaca en un dialecto imposible. Entonces, la imagen cambió abruptamente; ahora el pequeño lloraba, y sus ojos sangraban, mientras blancas manos le arrancaban la piel de su rostro, como si fueran capas de una cebolla._

_Entonces se fue la luz de nuevo…_

_Otra vez los fusibles. Los restablecí nuevamente. Cuando regresó la energía, todo anduvo normal. Mi computador encendió normalmente, y nada tenebroso paso._

_Empecé a recibir E-Mails. Eran extremadamente crípticos, y llenos de números codificados. Me enviaron uno que estaba en una especie de español regular, que decía:, "Solo pásalo, SOLO PASALO"._

_Me levanté para tomar agua y me congelé con miedo. De mi techo colgaba un hombre, balanceándose gentilmente. Estaba despellejado completamente, y sus horrorosos y blancos dientes, eran como colmillos grotescos, que emanaban de sus entrañas. En las paredes, escrito con sangre seca, decía: "EL REY BAJA". Para cuando parpadeé, la visión se había ido._

_Siguió por semanas…_

_Regresé al board. Me estaba volviendo loco. Justamente, cuando me iba a confinar a un manicomio, leí un último post: "Pasa a el rey, pasa a el rey."_

_El Tema se eliminó antes de que siquiera yo pudiera verlo. Hice un nuevo tema, y cuando tecleé, las palabras en mi mente no eran las que aparecieron en pantalla. Mis dedos tenían su propio albedrío. Escribí dos cosas: "HGHSUTHS" y "4918484 EL REY BAJA"._

_Entonces me di cuenta… Estaba pasándola. Las alucinaciones pararon. Estaba Bien. Aprendí a como estar seguro._

_Lo siento..._

_HAKKSITMS 44919174 EL REY BAJA... _– **El rey baja, Creepypasta**.

_._

_._

_._

El Sr. Muerte, estaba sentado frente a una mesa de metal con forma rectangular, con una única lámpara resquebrajada con tapa de sombrero, arrojando un destello de luz bastante débil sobre la superficie del opaco salón, en donde las esquinas permanecían abnegadas por la oscuridad imperante del recinto.

El silencio era sepulcral, cosa que en secreto, él odiaba; a pesar de que su trabajo lo había obligado a familiarizarse con el silencio durante la mayor parte de su vida. A ser uno con él. En ocasiones, durante sus misiones; pobladores ingenuos de un lugar olvidado por el resto del mundo, habían sido víctimas de atracos sin huella, o de atentados sin ningún sospechoso en particular, y habían articulado que lo único que vieron antes de que todo pasara, fue muerte y silencio. Su nombre y apellido.

Aunque en organizaciones, como la ya extinta _Umbrella_, y la ahora renaciente, pero resquebrajada _Neo-Umbrella_; se le conocía mejor por el nombre de Hunk.

Fue el principal artífice, de que la compañía pudiera hacerse con el poder del _G-Virus_. Cepa que había sido extraída de sus reservas, luego de que un encolerizado Curtis Miller, decidiera hacer uso de sus facultades como científico de categoría relativamente alta, para hacerse con la muestra, y luego inoculársela, para hacerse cargo por medios poco ortodoxos, de la sede principal de _Willpharma_. Aquello sin embargo, a Hunk lo traía sin cuidado. Las reservas bacteriológicas de _Neo-Umbrella_ – Qué básicamente, eran las mismas que las de _Umbrella_, pero en menor cantidad – Eran un problema intelectual de personas como Jessica Sherawat, qué luego del desplome de Carla Radamés, había pasado a hacerse cargo de la directiva de la compañía, y que era la misma persona que en estos momentos, citaba a Hunk, en los pisos más oscuros y ocultos de la sede principal de la organización.

Hunk, un hombre de cuarenta años, que no vislumbraba un retiro, o una vida posterior al sicariato y al trabajo como mercenario; había atendido al llamado de la misma forma, a como había acatado las normas establecidas por Spencer, cuando le mandaba a hacer alguna encomienda. No en balde, le costó un infierno pasar por encima de Birkin, sin sufrir ninguna clase de herida mortal, o peor aún, infecciosa, para hacerse con el _G-Virus_, solo para que un pelotudo de la talla de Miller, se lo arrebatara de las manos a la compañía, sin el menor de los pudores. Por supuesto, el golpe al orgullo había sido para _Neo-Umbrella_, no para Hunk, que había cumplido con su trabajo con creces, y todavía disfrutaba de un gran prestigio y una jugosa remuneración, por cada uno de los leoncillos que _Umbrella _le mandaba a cazar.

No le molestaba estar bajo las órdenes de un déspota, como Nicholai Ginovaef. Tampoco le interesaba que el segundo al mando de _Neo-Umbrella_, y la mano derecha de Jessica Sherawat, fuese Raymond Vester, y no él. Todo eso lo traía sin cuidado. Hunk no tenía aspiraciones, más allá de sobrevivir en cada misión y a cada tragedia, que él calificaba como gajes del oficio. Él era la muerte; él era el silencio. Así lo describían, los pueblerinos ignorantes de cualquier lugar, a donde iba a aniquilar a algún caudillo, o los citadinos de las grandes urbes, que no se explicaban como, ni porqué, había sido hurtada una ampolla vírica de riesgo biológico altísimo, en la sede principal de la compañía farmacológica del momento, justo frente a sus narices. Él era un fantasma. Una masa musculosa de un metro ochenta y cinco, y setenta y cinco kilos de peso, sin sentimientos, ni nada remotamente parecido a eso. No sonreía, no lloraba, no bromeaba en el trabajo, y no hablaba a menos de que fuera estrictamente necesario, o que se sintiera conminado ha hacerlo. La gente ni siquiera conocía su nombre real, y la única evidencia de que estaba vivo, es que por los pasillos de la compañía, habían visto caminar a un hombre de cabello rubio cortado al raso, casi confundible con su cuero cabelludo. Barba incipiente de una tonalidad castaña oscura, que no se afeitaría hasta después de cumplir con la misión, y una vestimenta inalterable, compuesta por una franela negra de mangas cortas, pantalones militares de color beige con múltiples bolsillos, en los que guardaba cualquier cantidad de artilugios, que eran más bien, haces bajo la manga, y botas militares negras. Esa era la única identidad de Hunk, y él prefería que las cosas se mantuviesen así.

De tal modo que estaba sentado frente a una mesa rectangular vacía, a la espera de órdenes, sin demostrar aburrimiento o molestia alguna, a causa de que lo hicieran esperar. Él estaba muy por encima de eso, y Nicholai, quién estaba a cargo de las brigadas barredoras de evidencia entre las que estaba enlistado Hunk, creyó en un principio que era capaz de alterar la conducta del gélido soldado, o al menos, de hacerlo pestañear… Jamás lo logró, y desde el momento en el cual se enteró, que eso no era posible – O que al menos él, no podía hacerlo – Decidió zanjar los asuntos con el mercenario élite de _Neo-Umbrella_, con tal de evitar su sombría presencia el mayor tiempo que le fuera posible. Después de todo, tenía cincuenta y un años, y aunque estaba orgulloso por haber llegado al medio siglo de edad y todavía conservar su fortaleza y su crudeza intactas – A excepción de su cabello, que había desaparecido por completo. Ahora se conformaba con una barba estilo "candado" de largas y experimentadas hebras de color blanco níveo – Tenía que reconocer, que Hunk, le daba miedo. Casi nunca le miraba a la cara, cuando le hablaba; y cuando lo hacía, Nicholai no sabía si estaba viendo directamente a los ojos a un hombre, o a una máquina. Lo que era peor, no se sentía con la autoridad suficiente para recriminarle algo. Cualquier cosa; y no podía leer nada en las posturas de Hunk. El sujeto no asentía, no emitía gruñidos, no se rascaba las pelotas, ni siquiera pestañeaba; o al menos, Nicholai no recordaba haberlo visto pestañear. Era una sensación casi tan aterradora, como estar encerrado en una ciudad durante horas y horas, mientras una bestia mutante de tres metros, con una gabardina negra y un lanzacohetes, marca patentada _Bentley_, perseguía a los miembros de un escuadrón de rescate, a los que tú también les estabas dando caza, y con el que si por mala suerte te llegabas a topar, podías estar seguro de que tú destino no sería muy diferente al de una avestruz, cuando un tigre la está cazando…

Dicho de otra forma, Nicholai no sabía si en cada sesión, Hunk simplemente leería la carpeta con las instrucciones, y luego se iría, o si se levantaría con algún movimiento ágil e inesperado, y arremetería contra su vida. Quizás degollándolo con un cuchillo de combate, que podía tener escondido en cualquier parte, inclusive en la garganta, pues si algo tenía bastante claro Nicholai, es que el sujeto era extremadamente capaz de asesinar de muchas y muy dolorosas maneras. Tal vez, le acertaría una bala entre ceja y ceja, con una rapidez y certeza tales, que Nicholai no podría ni siquiera dilucidar el calibre del arma con el que lo estarían fusilando. Por esa paranoica razón, El Comandante Ginovaef, había decidido desde hacía ya tres sesiones atrás, ir acompañado por su pistola _M92F Custom_, sin el seguro puesto, y con una recámara de catorce balas en el tambor, solo por si acaso…

Nicholai descendió trece pisos bajo tierra, a través de la única sede de _Neo-Umbrella_, ubicada en _Ontario_, Cánada. Él lugar, estaba rodeado por una ausencia de civilización notable. Ni siquiera en verano, la tundra helada aumentaba mucho su temperatura, y eso hacía ideal todas las operaciones científicas y de espionaje, que se llevaban a cabo en la organización. El adiestramiento de soldados, los laboratorios personalizados, la cárcel, que se dividía entre las celdas que compartían los conejillos de indias, y los prisioneros humanos que utilizaban para los experimentos. La sede de radares y radios, para telecomunicaciones con otros espías alrededor del mundo, y por supuesto, los salones de mando; donde se ubicaban gente como Jessica o Raymond. Además de un penúltimo piso con recámaras para albergar a las personas que hacían vida en ese lugar. Las condiciones no eran precarias, y aunque la comida no tenía una sazón del todo buena, Nicholai no podía quejarse. Era mucho mejor, que lo que comía en el ejército de salvación, durante la guerra fría.

Cuando las compuertas metálicas se abrieron, y Nicholai apartó las rejillas metálicas de un empujón, sus pies adoptaron un ritmo desenfrenado y acelerado. Casi como si estuviera trotando. Llevaba un uniforme de entrenamiento militar de color violeta, con una gorra de visera ancha, y una carpeta llena de documentos, entre el brazo izquierdo y el plexo solar. Su semblante era tenso. Parecía que en cualquier momento, su quijada se volvería de piedra, y sus ojos de vidrio. Y no dejaba de menear los dedos de su mano libre, inconscientemente. Nicholai era un manojo de nervios, y una vez que estuvo de frente a la sala de interrogatorios que se ubicaba al final del largo y sombrío pasillo donde se torturaban a los reclusos, a veces para extraer información, y otras tantas solo por diversión; Nicholai tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo íntegro de sus facultades para no demostrar el terror latiente que estaba creciendo dentro de él. Solo esperaba que aquel hombre no lo estuviera esperando de espaldas, con la cabeza gacha, mientras tarareaba alguna estúpida canción infantil y desfilaba ese par de pozos sin fondo que eran sus ojos grises y espectrales.

Lanzó un suspiro. Colocó la palma de su mano contra el detector táctil. Un fino panel de color verde, igual al de los rayos de fotocaptura de los binoculares nocturnos, y después de un doble chequeo de sus huellas dactilares, la pesada compuerta con el número 13-H, se deslizó hacia un lado para revelar una habitación, que parecía un abismo sin fondo, con una luz centrada en su interior, donde Hunk – No se podía decir, si paciente o no – Lo esperaba con la vista fija en la puerta. No dijo nada. No hizo ningún gesto de saludo militar, y tampoco se inmutó por la presencia de Nicholai. Simplemente permaneció ahí. Sentado como siempre. A la espera de nuevas instrucciones…

Nicholai retrocedió internamente cuarenta y tres años, hasta su infancia. Un pálido y delgaducho niño de un orfelinato ruso, que formaba parte de una pandilla, en la que él cumplía el rol del típico lameculos del líder, que se encarga de apalear a los más incapacitados y de quitarles las pocas cosas que el director del orfanato, les permitía adquirir con la paga de una semana, producto de barrer hojas en el patio o de asear los pasillos de la institución. Por aquel entonces, Nicholai, era un niño pequeño, cabezón, flacucho, y de paso, asmático. Pero su condición tenía una particularidad. Y era que solo se desataba en momentos de tensión extrema, o dicho sea de paso, cuando se encontraba muy, pero verdaderamente muy asustado.

Por supuesto, si Nicholai cometía la imprudencia de revelarle a Dirimit, el líder de la pandilla, su condición de asfixia temporal, sería no solo el hazmerreír del grupo, sino el nuevo blanco de molestias dentro del orfelinato, y por haber sido él, un miembro destacado de la pandilla, el acoso no sería menor, sino todo lo contrario: Se duplicaría o hasta se triplicaría; y los directores y las monjas, no harían nada por ayudarlo. Tenían sus propios problemas de contabilidad en aquel entonces. Nicholai jamás supo si el instituto quebró, o si de plano, todavía conseguía mantenerse funcionando. Lo dudaba. Pero tampoco le importaba. Su infancia había contribuido a moldear su miedo. La ausencia de inhaladores, y de los fondos necesarios para abastecerse de un equipo de primeros auxilios decente, dentro del orfelinato, obligaron al pequeño niño ruso, no solo a moderar sus ataques de asma, sino también, su miedo. Tenía que aliarse con sus más oscuros y recónditos temores, si quería sobrevivir. Eso implicaba, estar de pie, frente a una jauría de lobos siberianos hambrientos y harapientos, y no demostrar ni ápice de temor. No temblar. No sucumbir a la taquicardia ni al pánico. Porque eso significaría un ataque incontrolable de asma, que podría derivar en epilepsia, y aunque fuera aterrador a primera vista, los lobos no iban a dejar de tener hambre por ese detalle…

Cuando Nicholai, fue capaz de agrupar todos sus temores, y encerrarlos en una caja, supo que sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, y fue en ese momento, cuando se enlistó en el ejército, y con el paso de los años, fue promovido a la K.G.B., para luego desertar, por una jugosa oferta de un caudillo ucraniano, que había quedado tan satisfecho con su trabajo, que terminó recomendándolo directamente a Ozwell E. Spencer, quién al observar su currículum, no reparó en gastos a la hora de agendárselo como Comandante de su propia fuerza privada: La U.B.C.S.

Nicholai no solo había escalado todos esos peldaños en muy poco tiempo, sino que además, había adquirido nuevas dosis de sobriedad y tenacidad, inigualables que lo hacían merecedor de la comandancia a la que había sido asignado, y no solo eso, también poseía una frialdad y un sentido de la legalidad tan apartados del humanismo, que si _Umbrella,_ o algún cabecilla de _Umbrella_, proponían un ingreso extra, para el agente que lograra recolectar la mayor cantidad de información durante una misión, él no solo perfilaría como la primera opción en la lista para esas retraídas y viles personas, sino que además, se servía a sí mismo del gusto de eliminar a la competencia, para ser el único remunerado, de ser necesario. Para Nicholai no existían los camaradas. Solo había competencia, rivales, y enemigos potenciales. Personas como él, de eso estaba consciente. Pero no por ello, los hacía menos acreedores de recibir un plomazo en la cabeza, o en la nuca. Sabía que ellos harían lo mismo con él, en cuanto se diera la espalda, y ese era otro talento de Nicholai. Pasar desapercibido, y nunca bajar la guardia. Y de ser necesario, practicar un poco de sus dotes teatrales, con el fin de hacerse momentáneamente con aliados, y luego encargarse de ellos, en el momento en que ya no los necesitara más.

Pero con Hunk todo era diferente. Ese tipo no parecía diferenciar entre una hoja de papel, y un ser vivo. Joder… Si hasta creía que podía tocarlo con una pluma y él no reaccionaría. O peor aún; lo haría, y sería fatal para él. Tenía cincuenta y un años, y todavía se mantenía en muy buena forma. Sí, pero tampoco podía poner a prueba su condenada suerte.

De tal forma, que decidió hacer lo mismo de siempre: Arrojarle la carpeta desde el otro extremo de la mesa, y que el mercenario decidiera que hacer con ella, a la vez que él le daba la información pertinente, y luego se retiraba como si nunca hubiera llegado.

-Aquí tienes los detalles – Nicholai tiró el folió marrón sobre la mesa metálica con displicencia. Los documentos dieron un par de giros antes de llegar a las gruesas manos de Hunk, que los cogió y luego los abrió con rapidez. Los inspeccionó casi de forma automática, sin hacer ninguna pregunta, ni demostrar ninguna emoción, y fue en ese momento, cuando Nicholai creyó apropiado hablar.

-_Quizás pueda confundirlo_ – Pensó el ruso, esperanzado y aterrado al mismo tiempo – Cómo verás, esta misión es algo así como para revivir las viejas glorias. Resulta que varias de las escorias de _Racoon City_ siguen aún con vida, y no solo eso, tienen más poder que nunca. La mayoría de los gobiernos y los ricos, están de su lado, y nos están ganando terreno. Luego del incidente de China, los principales postores del movimiento bioterrorista, se echaron hacia un costado y se empezaron a dedicar a otras cosas. Algunos inclusive se pasaron al otro bando, pero ya nos encargaremos de ellos, luego – Esto último hizo que se riera de su propio comentario, pero luego recordó la posición en la que estaba y prosiguió – Esas personas, estarán en una ciudad brasileña en crecimiento, llamada _Carecas_ a partir de mañana. Sin embargo, serán difíciles de eliminar, antes del día veintiuno, a las veintidós horas… Conocemos de primera mano tu talento para estas cosas, pero a fin de facilitarte el trabajo, te recomendamos que tomes esa opción… Está demás decir, que no debe haber sobrevivientes, y que Dagget te dará una comisión especial, si logras eliminarlos a todos el mismo día. Eso es todo, ¿Alguna pregunta?

Y para sorpresa de Nicholai, que ya se preparaba para darse la media vuelta, e irse, Hunk lo miró fijamente a los ojos, y preguntó:

-¿Tendré que eliminar a los otros también?

-¿A los otros? – La mecanicidad de la voz de Hunk, contrastaba con la confusión y sorpresa de Nicholai, que evidentemente, no se esperaba ese tipo de pregunta. De hecho, no se esperaba ningún tipo de intervención de parte de Hunk.

-Aquí no están los nombres de todos los sobrevivientes de _Racoon City_, ni del resto de los atentados, ¿Tendré que matarlos a ellos también?

Nicholai, un poco más relajado. Se llevó la mano a la barbilla y sopesó la respuesta…

-Es bastante probable, sí…

-De acuerdo. Partiré esta misma noche, entonces… ¿Te puedo hacer otra pregunta?

Nicholai abrió aún más los ojos. Debía admitir, que no le desagradaba del todo el tono robótico y sistemático de Hunk para decir y plantear las cosas. En ese momento, se encontraba más que dispuesto a responderle cualquier cosa.

-Por supuesto, adelante.

-¿Por qué empezaste a traer una pistola a las sesiones? ¿De qué te estás defendiendo?

Nicholai no supo en primera instancia como responder a eso. Temía despertar alguna especie de ira en el súper soldado, pero sabía que captaría la mentira en sus palabras si tan solo se atrevía a ser modesto, o peor aún, si le mentía. Ir con la verdad de frente, no era el principal talento de Nicholai, pero supuso que si alguien merecía escuchar sus palabras de manera fehaciente, ese era Hunk.

-Por si la necesito.

-¿Contra alguien como yo?

-Así es.

Hunk asintió desviando la mirada hacia otro lado. Ya se había colocado de pie, al igual que Nicholai, quién ni siquiera se había sentado a lo largo de todo el interrogatorio. Tomó la carpeta, y antes de retirarse, se paró justo al lado del comandante, procurando quedar paralelo a él, en una posición de perfil. Quería que observara la oscuridad de la pared contigua, en el momento en que le transmitiera el último mensaje que de seguro, escucharía de su boca nunca más.

-Me parece tonto, Nicholai… Le recuerdo, que no se puede matar a la muerte.

Y luego, desapareció tan abruptamente como había aparecido. Nicholai jamás sabía a donde iba luego de que terminaban sus cortas, pero interesantes sesiones, sin embargo, aquello era lo menos importante en ese momento. Tomó el comunicador que le colgaba del bolsillo delantero del pullover militar, y giró la segunda perilla, hasta que un resoplido de creciente y granulado, se propagó por el ambiente estéril, y la femenina, pero astuta voz de Jessica, traspasó su oído.

-¿Listo?

-Ya le di las indicaciones – Espetó con elocuencia. Sentía una profunda admiración por la señorita Sherawat, ¿Y por qué no? Un razonable grado de atracción, también. Su único problema, era que no sabía cómo abordar precisamente ese impulso, y Jessica no era una mujer a la que se le pudiesen hacer sugerencias indecentes, en un momento de picardía – Se acaba de ir. Seguramente irá a su casillero a alistarse para irse cuanto antes de aquí. Quizás ni siquiera nos demos cuenta.

-¿Eso es todo?

Nicholai lo sopesó… ¿Ella también sabría si él estaría mintiendo? Se sintió tentado a ponerlo a prueba, sin embargo, no lo creyó conveniente.

-Antes de irse, me preguntó porque llevaba una pistola a la sala, cada vez que iba entregaba el folio con las instrucciones de una misión… Yo le respondí, que era en caso de que necesitara defenderme. Un viejo ruso y desconfiado como yo, es normal que tenga esas mañas. Pero… Él me dio una respuesta, que me dejó muy descolocado… Me dijo… que no se puede matar a la muerte.

Jessica se encontraba de pie frente a un gran televisor de alta resolución desde el cual, tenía acceso directo y en vivo a prácticamente cualquier departamento del complejo subterráneo. Bastaba con decir en voz alta y clara el número del piso, y el código de la habitación, para obtener una panorámica de primera plana, y en ángulo preferencial, de las cosas que sucedían dentro de las oficinas de sus subordinados. Las únicas dos recámaras que se exceptuaban de ese mecanismo de tecnología sofisticada, eran su propia oficina y habitación.

Jessica vestía un suéter negro de manga larga, con cuello de tortuga y llevaba el cabello suelto, con rizos de color cobrizo, que le caían a un costado de la cara, y culminaban cerca de su cintura. Tenía las pestañeas perfectamente delineadas, dándole una tonalidad más centelleante a sus despampanantes ojos verdes, y unos labios rojos hinchados y sugerentes. Sus jeans, que hacían amalgama con el color de sus irises, culminaban en el punto exacto en el que sus botas de seda, de tacón alto, remataban la figura de una mujer astuta, grácil, y muy sensual; quién además, poseía una voz de mando y un poder insoslayables, dentro de su propia organización.

A un costado, Raymond Vester, la examinaba de brazos cruzados, apoyado contra una esquina del cuarto; con su típico uniforme de agente, muy parecido al de Hunk, con la salvedad, de que él prefería exhibir sus artilugios con una sobaquera, y un gesto de disgusto y prepotencia que ya eran marca registrada en el actual vicepresidente de _Neo-Umbrella_. Su abultado cabello pelirrojo, rematado con una pollina bastante atemporal, no había sufrido casi modificaciones. Empezaba a decolorársele por los costados, pero eso Raymond lo asoció a los síntomas del estrés.

Jessica se dio la media vuelta, con un movimiento típico de bailarina, y se dirigió a él con la mirada.

-¿Qué opinas de Hunk? Raymond.

Soltó un bufido. Quiso escupir a un costado, como de costumbre, pero recordó que Jessica lo mataría a fuerza de arañazos si lo hacía, y francamente, no estaba en la mejor de las posiciones con respecto a ella.

-Creo que es una bomba de tiempo – Dijo rápida y elocuentemente. Se sorprendió cuando Jessica asintiendo, le dio la espalda.

-Si… También creo lo mismo… Raymond… ¿Será posible que vigiles de cerca los movimientos de Hunk, una vez que esté en Brasil? Es posible que el Sr. Muerte, requiera de un correcto proceso de jubilación…

Raymond asintió, y Jessica entonces le hizo un ademán para que se retirara. La cacofonía de las puertas dobles de acero reforzado que simbolizaban la entrada a su oficina, fueron como el zumbido del aire acondicionado a través de las rendijas de ventilación, que era tan familiar para ella.

Curvó un rictus de satisfacción… Pronto, después del caos y la confusión, ella haría su propia visita personal a _New York._

.

.

.

Billy Coen, encendió la lámpara de gas, durante la medianoche de una pavorosa luna llena en Brasil.

Aunque la mayoría de los mosquitos se mantenían rezagados de su intimidad, gracias a las mayas elásticas y a las verjas de metal que ubicaba en las puertas y en las ventas de su modesta vivienda; Billy no dejaba de sentir una molestia inquisidora en el cuerpo, como un picor que le escocía las entrañas y un miedo cada vez más latiente y más poderoso que emanaba de su cabeza y se traducía en lo que ahora veía y escuchaba, o más bien, en lo que no veía y no escuchaba.

Desde hace semanas…

-Falso – Repuso Billy en voz alta. En aquel momento, se encontraba solo, como en la gran mayoría de las veces – Desde que llegó Dagget a este endemoniado lugar.

Desde que John Dagget, decidió expandir su monopolio en el cada vez menos competitivo mercado de las constructoras, y asentarse en Brasil para propagar sus ganancias a nuevas latitudes; Billy, había sido testigo de una precipitación alarmante en la calidad de vida de los ciudadanos de _Carecas_. Llevaba viviendo en Brasil cerca de cinco años. Había sido el destino en el que más tiempo consiguió asentarse. Pero la creciente ola de asesinatos, y lo visceral y grotesco de las masacres, que eran la manera correcta de calificar esos homicidios; lo estaban convenciendo cada vez más rápido de que tenía que poner en práctica sus técnicas nómadas, cuanto antes, y mantenerse al margen, como siempre.

-Esto no es un simple ataque terrorista, no señor. Está comenzando desde abajo. Muy abajo, y lo más posible es que ni la B.S.A.A., pueda contenerlo. Lo más seguro es que todos vayamos a caer…

Asintió. No estaba loco, ni tampoco rozaba la demencia, como algunos de sus vecinos habían llegado a creer con anterioridad. Billy Coen, vestía con ropas de leñador. También portaba una densa y muy oscura barba que hacía honor a las vestimentas que usaba. Había recortado su cabello, y dejado la gomina de lado. Ahora sus hebras, eran una marejada de rizos rebeldes que se esparcían por ahí y por allá, en busca de direcciones, que contribuyeran a enaltecer más la imagen extravagante de Billy, quién todavía conservaba el tatuaje con forma de dragón en el brazo izquierdo, el cual había sido un motivo de sobra para vestir camisas y franelas de mangas largas, durante todos esos años.

Se ganaba la vida haciendo trabajos simples, de gente humilde, y elegía destinos como Brasil, Nigeria o Indonesia, porque eran lugares donde podía pasar desapercibido, si sabía cómo vestirse y que tipo de preguntas evitar. Los oficios en los que era requerido, no disponían de fichas del seguro médico o social, y tampoco de un servicio crediticio, que lo acreditara como un ciudadano más, de cualquiera de los lugares en los que se viera necesitado de estar, al menos temporalmente. Billy no requirió nunca de prestar una tarjeta con su fotografía, y su número de pasaporte, para poder conseguir como comer, y aunque, sospechaba que su anonimato rozaba la exageración, puesto que de seguro las agencias de seguridad nacional, tenían cosas más importantes de las cuales preocuparse, que de un ex-prófugo, al que se le había dado por muerto; lo cierto era que no podía arriesgarse. La sentencia por las acciones que jamás pudo llegar a desacreditar, era la muerte, o cuando menos, la cadena perpetua, y Billy no estaba dispuesto a pagar por una falta que jamás había cometido, mucho menos si esta lo despojaba de su libertad y su libre albedrío, dones que le concedió Rebecca, aquel atardecer de ocaso, de 1998.

-_Ok, Billy, ¿Y exactamente qué tipo de libertad es esta en la que has estado viviendo, los últimos quince añ_os_? _

Sacudió la cabeza. No podía comenzar a atormentarse. No ahora. Las paredes de concreto de su modesta habitación, sin cuadros, y sin pertenencias destacables, era lo único que lo mantenía atado a la realidad. La cruda y densa realidad. Evitaba mirar por las ventanas, pues creía que en cualquier momento, vería un par de ojos lechosos y amarillos asomar a través de ellas. Observándolo expectantes.

No en balde, jamás se había quejado de sus anteriores destinos, pero había algo en _Carecas _que no le gustaba desde hace tiempo, y tenía que ver con esa endemoniada jungla.

Billy presintió desde el primer instante en que alquiló ese departamento, a ese pomposo y desagradable hombre del arrendamiento, que allí se ocultaba algo malo. Algo tenebroso e innombrable, y que cada segundo de cada día que pasaba ahí, esa cosa, o ese alguien que lo observaba muy de cerca a él, y a toda la ciudad, se acercaba cada vez un poco más.

Lo sentía en la piel. En la forma en que sus vellos se erizaban y sus pupilas se contraían, lo sentía en los huesos, en la tensión de sus tendones y en lo entrecortado de su respiración…

Estaba decidido, se largaría de allí la semana próxima. Tan pronto como se decidieran a darle el cheque de su último trabajo. Con eso, pagaría un billete de autobús hasta _Sao Paulo_, donde podría conseguir un mejor lugar para vivir, y seguramente un mejor trabajo también, pero todo quedaba a la expectativa de lo que sucedería, y de lo que podría llegar a pasar durante la semana en la que Billy permanecería encerrado ahí, con la jungla, y con la conducta cada vez más errática y esquizofrénica de sus vecinos.

Después de todo, él vivía en los barrios bajos. En la parte ordinaria de la ciudad. Lejos de los grandes edificios, y de los magníficos centros comerciales, y alejado de las calles de múltiples vías y las sedes de las alcaldías. Desde su posición, Billy podía ser testigo de primera mano de los crímenes más voraces, en los que la policía, prefería no intervenir. Y lo más horroroso de todo, es que esos asesinatos, para Billy eran mucho más que familiares. Eran un recordatorio fidedigno de que sus peores pesadillas, no se habían ido. Les había tomado tiempo, pero finalmente lo habían encontrado. Estaban ahí, todo estaba sucediendo otra vez.

Las bandas caníbales azotaban las partes más pobres de la ciudad, y ya habían comenzado a ganar terreno en el barrio de los ricachones que conformaban la otra mitad. Todavía iban a un ritmo muy lento, pero Billy sabía que sin la correcta intervención de los organismos del estado, todo se iría al garete muy pronto.

A los ataques caníbales, les siguieron los brutales asesinatos de bestias enfurecidas, similares a lobos de pelaje corroído, sarnosos y rabiosos, que Billy asoció inmediatamente con los cancerberos. Los empalamientos de funcionarios del servicio de alcantarillado, que habían comenzado una energizada protesta, frente a la sede de la gobernación, porque afirmaban que en esos túneles habían cosas que trepaban por las paredes. Cosas de piel carnosa y despellejada. Sin ojos, y con lenguas largas y afiladas, como sables…

Estaba sucediendo otra vez. Muy lentamente, y Billy todavía no podía medir la magnitud de lo que estaba por acontecer en los próximos días, pero supuso que sería nefasto.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, abrió el cajón de su mecha de noche, y extrajo un envase de pastillas para los nervios. Se tragó tres de un manotazo. Luego abrió el siguiente cajón y de ahí sacó su revólver. Apunto hacia la ventana en todo momento, más por inercia, que por un sentimiento instintivo de alerta. Sin embargo, Billy creía que eso era mejor, que quedarse de brazos cruzados.

Él sabía que Rebecca no haría eso.

-Rebecca…

Y con la sola mención de su nombre, y los recuerdos fugaces y centelleantes de las horas pesadillescas que vivieron juntos; se entregó de lleno a los brazos de Morfeo, listo para batallar de nuevo con sus sueños…

.

.

.

Sherry Birkin meditaba a bordo del avión en medio de la neblinosa noche que la transportaría directamente hasta Brasil.

Justo a su lado, Leon S. Kennedy dormitaba profundamente. Emitía un sonoro ronquido, que seguramente negaría al despertar, en el asiento colindante a ella de la clase ejecutiva, perfectamente reclinado en posición horizontal. Mientras tanto, Sherry sopesaba los acontecimientos de la última semana, a la vez que observaba el cielo estrellado a través de la ventana.

Cierto era, que ahora era una chica mucho más seria, por no decir mucho menos dinámica. Su intensidad en sus labores, había pasado de ser necia e hiperactiva, pero muy eficaz, a monótona y sistemática. Sherry estaba encontrando dificultad para desempeñarse en labores que otrora, habían resultado ser fáciles para ella, y todo se debía a un facto distractor, que esperaba que esta misión de fin de semana, al lado de Leon, le ayudara a despejar del todo.

Esta era la primera vez, que empuñaba una pistola desde el incidente en la base petrolera de China, hace poco menos de medio año, y la primera también, desde que lo viese a él, por última vez.

Jake Muller, había significado para ella, más de lo que llegó a creer que alguien simbolizaría en su vida, aun con todo lo que le había tocado vivir, antes de encontrárselo en aquel callejón europeo. Haber sobrevivido juntos no fue la causa, sino la consecuencia de toparse con la persona determinada, en el momento equivocado. Después de todo. Era razonable creer, que la pequeña Sherry estaba siendo víctima de lo que denominaban: El primer amor, pero ella sabía que iba más allá de eso…

Y su viaje a _Carecas_, era precisamente para corroborarlo.

Quería saber si todo era a causa de eso. Si todo se trataba de una cuestión de aburrimiento, por la nueva rutina que había adquirido su vida y posteriormente, también su trabajo. Quería creer que se trataba de eso, aun cuando sabía que no era así. Que los motivos eran muy distintos, y que las cosas no podrían cambiar de la noche a la mañana, solo por llevar una pistola ceñida a su cintura, durante el matrimonio de Jill Valentine, pero…

-Buenas noches, Señorita, ¿Desea algún servicio del carrito? ¿Un café, o quizás un poco de agua?

Una mujer rubia de ojos verdes, y sonrisa embriagadora, tomó por sorpresa a Sherry que tenía ganas de todo, menos de llenarse de cafeína.

-No, gracias – Le contestó con una pesada sonrisa.

-Hace una noche tormentosa afuera, ¿No es así?

En efecto, así era. Sherry no había reparado en el exterior, solo lo observaba con melancolía. Sin poder dilucidar nada, pero ahora que lo miraba con más detenimiento, se daba cuenta de que las nubes estaban densas, y cargadas de humedad.

En eso, Leon liberó otro sonoro ronquido, y Sherry curvó los labios en un gesto sinuoso de vergüenza.

-Lo lamento. Andaba distraída – Se apresuró a contestar. La azafata le devolvió una sonrisa radiante, pero sin intenciones de retirarse. Fue en ese momento, cuando Sherry notó, que todos los pasajeros de la clase ejecutiva, a excepción de ella, estaban durmiendo. Claro, eran las dos de la mañana, en un vuelo que había salido retrasado, como de costumbre, y ella era la única mujer que atendía las pocas o nulas necesidades de la tripulación, que quedaba por los pasillos. Era obvio, que tratara de ofrecerle algo, para salir de la rutina que supondría, un viejo largo y tedioso como ese.

-No se preocupe. Es común distraerse en viajes tan largos como estos.

-¿Ha ido antes a Brasil?

-Si… En varias ocasiones… ¿Carecas, verdad?

-Así es.

-¡Oh! – Repuso la hermosa mujer, casi sintiendo lástima y altruismo por Sherry al mismo tiempo. Ella ahora la apreciaba, con una confusión mayúscula en la cara – Carecas es un lugar precioso para vacacionar junto a su novio, pero…

De inmediato, Sherry prorrumpió en sonoras carcajadas, que por poco despertaban al resto de los pasajeros. De todas maneras, no era algo demasiado alarmante. Esas personas, de seguro regresarían a la rutina del sueño, tan pronto como se despertaran.

-Voy por una cuestión del trabajo – Se apresuró a corregir ella, mientras contenía las lágrimas risueñas, que por poco se le escapaban de los ojos, y se palmeaba las mejillas enrojecidas - Él es mi compañero. No mi novio.

-Oh, entiendo. Lo lamento, no quise sacar conclusiones fuera de contexto, yo…

-No se preocupe – Añadió, y luego volvió a sonreír - ¿Me decía?

-Claro, claro… A lo que me refería es que las cosas que han sucedido en Carecas en las últimas semanas me han puesto los pelos de punta – La mujer tragó en seco, y a pesar del frío imperante del avión, se abanicó a si misma con la mano izquierda – Trato de tomar estos vuelos, la menor cantidad de veces que me sea posible. Pero debo cumplir con mi contrato, y mi firma estipula que debo almacenar al menos diez horas diarias de estos viajes a la semana, así que…

-Lamento interrumpirla, pero… ¿Qué clase de cosas están ocurriendo en Carecas?

Por un momento la mujer dudó, y Sherry se vio tentada a pellizcar a Leon para despertarlo, pero se mantuvo quieta. Lo que sea que esa mujer tuviese que decirle, ella podría transmitírselo a su jefe, con la mayor sobriedad posible.

-Bueno, han estado ocurriendo asesinatos, pero no cualquier clase de asesinatos. Homicidios horribles, espantosos. Parecen sacados de una película de horror. ¿Recuerda el incidente de Racoon City?

-Si – Contestó Sherry con un semblante sombrío y seco – Por supuesto…

-Exactamente igual.

Sherry no sabía que pensar. El objetivo de la misión, era darle captura a John Dagget, o al menos, de ser posible, recolectar pruebas en su contra y colaborar con la B.S.A.A., para que lo que sea que Dagget estuviese planeando por debajo de la mesa, en la sede de su compañía de construcción, quedara completamente vetado e inspeccionado por un organismo del Consorcio Farmacéutico Mundial. De ser posible, por ellos mismos.

-No es una buena temporada para viajar – Dijo la mujer rápidamente y luego se retiró.

Sherry solo suspiró, y observó a través de la ventana. La primera turbulencia azotó el avión, y entonces estuvo de acuerdo con aquella mujer.

-No. No lo es en lo absoluto…

**Resident Evil ****© CAPCOM. **


	7. El Holder del final

_En cualquier ciudad, o en cualquier pueblo… ve a cualquier institución mental o una casa en medio del camino, adonde puedas ir por ti mismo. Cuando llegues al escritorio principal, pregunta al receptor por aquel que se hace llamar: El Holder del final. Si ves un rostro de niño asustado provenir del rostro de todos y cada uno de los trabajadores, sabrás que estás en el sitio indicado; entonces serás llevado a una celda en un lugar imposible del edificio. Va a estar en una sección profundamente escondida del psiquiátrico. Todo lo que oirás será el sonido de alguien hablando consigo mismo, resonando a través del eco de las paredes. Se trata de un lenguaje que no comprendes, pero no impedirá que toda tu alma sienta un terror indescriptible. _

_Si de pronto, la voz para en alguna ocasión ¡DETENTE!, y rápidamente di: "_Solo pasaba por aquí. Deseo hablar…_". Si el silencio continua, huye. Vete, no te detengas por nada, no vayas a casa, no te quedes en una posada; solo sigue corriendo. Duerme cuando tu cuerpo caiga. Ya sabrás en la mañana si tu escape fue efectivo… _

_Si la voz en el pasillo regresa después de que tú dijiste esas palabras, entonces continua. En la celda, lo único que verás es un cuarto sin ventanas, con una persona de rasgos esqueléticos en una esquina, hablando un extraño lenguaje y acuñando algo entre sus raquíticas manos. La persona solo responderá a una sola pregunta: _¿Qué pasa cuando todos están juntos?

_La persona entonces, te mirara fijamente a los ojos y te responderá la pregunta con horripilante detalle. Muchos se vuelven locos en esa celda, algunos desaparecen después de ese encuentro, otros, acaban con sus vidas. Pero la mayoría hace la peor cosa, y miran el objeto oculto entre las manos de esa persona. Tú también querrás hacerlo. Estas advertido de que si lo haces, tu muerte será cruel, tenaz y horrible… _

_Tu muerte estará en ese cuarto, en las manos del muerto viviente. _

_Ese objeto es el número 1 de los 538; restantes. __**Nunca deben estar juntos**__… - _The Holder of the end (1 – 598); Creepypasta

_._

_._

_._

Chris despertó abruptamente de una horrorosa pesadilla, que fue lo más parecido a una cálida bienvenida, que había tenido desde que llegó a _Carecas_.

En el sueño, Chris se encontraba en el mismo hotel de cinco estrellas en el que estaba hospedado justo ahora. El lugar estaba desierto, el silencio era espectral, la atmósfera sumamente pesada y había un olor rancio y sumamente putrefacto esparciéndose por las paredes, que a Chris se le debía de hacer bastante familiar, pero que por alguna razón, no alcanzaba a distinguir del todo.

Salió del amplio departamento con dos cuartos, dos baños, una cocina y una mini-sala con comedor; que parecía congelada en el tiempo y se internó en los profundos y cavernosos pasillos del piso tres del hotel...

Hasta ese entonces, Chris no había reparado en el hecho de que estaba caminando completamente desnudo. Emprendió una marcha lenta y silenciosa, arrastrando los pies sobre la larga y extensa moqueta del quinto piso del Hotel Riviera, y se internó en la única habitación que debía de darle un aire de autoridad al lúgubre pasadizo, la recámara número 366, el número de reserva de Parker.

Se sorprendió al encontrarla entreabierta. Chris no era supersticioso, pero tampoco tenía que serlo para saber que había algo premonitoriamente malo, en el hecho de que la puerta estuviera abierta... Parker era un agente consumado y sumamente experimentado, que no tenía nada que envidiarle a las experiencias bioterroristas que el mismo Chris había vivido; y aquella, era una premisa lo suficientemente acertada, como para saber que una puerta entreabierta, no era propio de una persona que bien podía estar durmiendo con quince kilos de dinamita debajo del colchón, solo si con eso conseguía defenderse de lo que sea que pudiese atentar contra su vida, durante su sueño. Por lo tanto, aquello era algo anacrónico, sin sentido, y muy fuera de lugar. Una puerta entreabierta solo podía significar que….

Chris abrió entonces el resto del pórtico, decidido. Para cuando el rectángulo de madera, había hecho el giro hacia el otro extremo de la pared, y rebotado de vuelta, Chris ya estaba adentro de la habitación, que parecía un espejo de la que él mismo estaba ocupando, solo que más oscura y más tétrica. Un fino filtro de luz, se colaba a través de las ventanas, entre el entramado de las cortinas, y aunque se sintió tentado a correrlas, para darle al lugar un aire un poco menos criminalista, sabía que no podía hacerlo. Es decir, podía y al mismo tiempo no podía. Era algo así, como decir que no estaba en su camino correr esas cortinas.

Tampoco había reparado en el hecho, de que ahora vestía el uniforme de Capitán de la B.S.A.A.; el mismo que había utilizado la noche de la muerte de Piers. Con el mismo sudor, con las mismas manchas de sangre seca, y el mismo hedor a fracaso. Chris detestaba esa uniforme. En secreto, lo odiaba, porque le recordaba a cada instante su fracaso.

Ignoró que su pistola descansaba en uno de los compartimientos delanteros de su chaleco de kévlar, y se adentró en la habitación donde supuestamente debía de estar Parker.

Y el supuesto se convirtió en un hecho, porque ahí estaba. Con las sábanas oscuras hasta el nivel del cuello, y repartiendo hipoxias contra el manto de las cobijas, como si se tratara de un acordeón que se inflaba y luego se desinflaba. Algo muy natural para una persona del calibre de Parker, cuando se encuentra dormida.

Entonces Chris se recargó contra el umbral de la puerta, y dejó escapar un largo suspiro. Observó a Parker dormir, y se dio cuenta de dos cosas: Inhalaba aire de una manera muy rara, porque a pesar de que su estómago se contraía y se expandía con movimientos rítmicos claramente pulmonares, no parecía estar adquiriendo su aire por la vía convencional, ósea, la nariz. Por otro lado. Chris recordaba que las sábanas del hotel, eran de un color blanco bastante intenso, que hasta se podía diferenciar en la oscuridad. Las de Parker eran de un color marrón-violáceo bastante increpante, y a medida que más las observaba, Chris presenciaba con mórbido horror, como ese color que de pronto había adquirido un olor penetrante y pestilente, se ensanchaba más, y se volvía cada vez más oscuro y visceral.

De pronto, debajo de las sábanas se estaba empezando a producir un movimiento sumamente brusco y violento. La tranquilidad de la cabeza de Parker, que era lo único al descubierto en esa cama, no parecía tener nada que ver con lo que le estaba sucediendo al resto de su cuerpo. Por un momento, Chris creyó que estaba siendo presa de un ataque epiléptico, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que eso era imposible. Había presenciado arranques de esa enfermedad con anterioridad, y no se parecían en nada a eso…

Era como si algo estuviera intentando surgir desde el interior de Parker. Abriéndose camino entre sus intestinos, sus vísceras y su carne. Rasgando sus huesos, lacerando sus articulaciones, fragmentando sus nervios, y finalmente, saliendo al exterior.

Y así fue. En un determinado instante, los movimientos cesaron tan abruptamente como empezaron, y Chris, atónito como él solo, permaneció de pie como una estatua, víctima de su propia impresión, y quizás también de los traumas de su propia edad. Acarreados por una vida difícil, al lado de cosas, que solo eran características de una película de terror, pero que él conocía muy de cerca, y lo peor del caso, es que ya se estaba familiarizando con ellas.

Entonces, las sábanas se abrieron como un capullo por la mitad. De su interior, emanó a chorros un líquido espeso de color vinotinto, que claramente correspondía a la sangre de Parker, brotando desde adentro como un río de lava, y acumulándose en los recodos de las sábanas, y en los hoyuelos que se formaban sobre la plataforma del colchón, hasta finalmente precipitarse como cataratas alrededor de la cama. Chris lo vio todo con sumo detalle, paralizado por el miedo, incapaz de discernir, porque diablos cuarenta y un años de inenarrables experiencias, no podían autorizarlo siquiera para mover un solo dedo.

Y fue en ese momento, cuando supo porque estaba tan asustado. Porque era que había tenido tantas pesadillas durante tanto tiempo. Una garra, o mejor dicho, una cuchilla larga y afilada, manchada por el oscuro color de la sangre, emergió desde las profundidades de Parker como una protuberancia maligna que se auto-invita a nuestro mundo. La cuchilla era tan larga como la de una oz, y se retraía con movimientos mecánicos. Estaba adherida a una muy delgada pata extensible, que se posicionó a un costado de Parker sobre la cama. La acompañaron cinco más, y entonces Chris pudo darle un poco más de forma a aquella horrorosa criatura.

-_Es como una araña reclusa… una araña gigante._

Chris odiaba a las arañas, más que a cualquier otra cosa sobre el planeta tierra que pudiera odiar. Haberlas visto mutar, y multiplicarse en la mansión Spencer, definitivamente no había ayudado en nada a disimular su fobia, pero aquel espectáculo del que ahora era testigo, le estaba diciendo que lo peor, apenas estaba por venir…

Finalmente un caparazón redondo, del grosor de una caja para llevar útiles de oficina, se elevó sostenida por las seis extremidades, fuertemente adheridas al colchón, rasguñando la tela, e internándose en el poliéster. El caparazón era ovalado, de un color negro brillante, a causa de la sangre, y con repulsivas hebras de pelo animal alrededor de toda su inmisericorde circunferencia. De la mitad, sobresalía una especie de apéndice, similar a un palo de escoba, que venía a cumplir las funciones de un cuello y que se elevaba hasta llegar al punto de convertirse en una redonda cabeza de maniquí. Sin ojos, sin boca, sin oídos… sin nada.

Los chorros rojizos resbalaban en capas desiguales alrededor de aquel rostro demoníaco sin rasgos. Parecía girar sobre su propio eje, y por un momento, Chris creyó que se trataba de un gran ojo blanco, que lo veía todo con alguna especie de sistema inmunológico interno, adherido a su fisiología, o quizás solo era el miedo, pero no quería hacerse a la idea - Aunque lo correcto sería decir, que jamás pensó en eso -, de cómo diablos aquella cosa de cara blanca y patas negras, se había metido dentro de Parker, como si se tratara de un insecto minúsculo, que anida en el interior de un animal moribundo.

Chris se destensó, y todos sus músculos se liberaron cuando aquella cosa se apeó de la cama, y empezó a dirigirse hacia él, con movimientos lentos y elongados, como si parte de su ritual de caza, fuera intimidar a su presa, acercándose paulatinamente hacia ella, paralizándola con la flexibilidad de sus extremidades, imposibilitándola por medio de su diabólica apariencia.

Chris retrocedió torpemente de espaldas, y cayó de culo contra el suelo. Se fue gateando; arrimando las manos frenéticamente en contra de la habitación donde yacía el difunto Parker, a la vez que veía como aquel monstruo ahora aceleraba su andar, y sus patas se desplazaban vertiginosamente, confundiéndose las unas con las otras, en una ráfaga casi imperceptible de pisadas.

Los ojos de Chris se ensancharon, cuando supo que ya la tenía encima. Quedó apresado hacia ambos lados, justo debajo de ese caparazón peludo, que ocultaba algo… algo horrible. Y estuvo a punto de soltar un grito, cuando una de las patas se levantó hacia el techo, y la cuchilla se retrajo para que Chris pudiera observar su brillo en la oscuridad, antes de rebanarle el estómago. Y lo último que el capitán vería, sería aquella horrorosa sonrisa, conformada por minúsculos taladros plateados, alineados de una manera perfectamente horizontal sobre la cabeza blanca de maniquí.

Todo aquello, terminó justo en el momento en que se levantó de golpe, impregnado de sudor y con las pulsaciones a miles de revoluciones por hora, sobre la cama de su habitación…

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y reprimió un sollozo. Había sido una pesadilla, una horrorosa pesadilla. Sin embargo, no era la primera vez que soñaba cosas así. Desde la muerte de Piers, había tenido episodios anecdóticos bastante lamentables con respecto a sus sueños. Una vez, soñó que Claire engendraba un par de monstruos pequeños, similares a cucarachas gigantes, con un par de tenazas carnosas sobresaliendo de sus bocas, y una concha grande y resquebrajada, que podía abrirse y convertirse en un par de alas. En otro, Jill era perseguida a través de un horroroso e interminable bosque, por un monstruo alargado y seseante, hasta que finalmente era atrapada, destripada y engullida, con una expresión pálida y fantasmagórica en el rostro.

Pero de lejos, el peor sueño, era uno en el que el mismo Chris, estaba de pie al lado de quién parecía ser Jake Muller, aquel mercenario, hijo del funesto fallecido, Albert Wesker; en una especie de terreno neutral de fondo blanco, con una bruma espectral plateada rondando alrededor, similar a una neblina sobrenatural, y a la distancia, muy a lo lejos, se observaban las sombras de muchos pilares que se alzaban hacia un techo infinito de color crema. Todo era silencio y quietud, hasta que un ruido atronador e irreconocible, rompía la paz de aquel tétrico lugar. Chris no podía discernir exactamente de dónde provenía, pero era horrible. Parecía como si cien leones rugieran todos al mismo tiempo, y sus gargantas ácidas y oxidadas, amplificaran el eco de sus lamentos. Se escuchaba un aleteo furioso, y luego el lugar quedaba en las penumbras, pero no porque así lo quisiese el sueño, sino porque arriba, sobre sus cabezas, había algo…

Y entonces un par de ojos rojos tan malignos como los del mismo diablo, se posaban sobre Jake y sobre él, y un calor abrasador los consumía, solo para luego despertar del sueño… Chris no creía para nada en las coincidencias, pero sospechaba que el hijo de Wesker, tenía sueños muy parecidos a esos.

Finalmente, después de varios minutos consiguió calmarse. Aquello debía de ser por el estrés. Recapituló todo lo que había hecho, desde su llegada a _Carecas_, o por lo menos, todo lo que podía recordar, e hizo un mapa mental de todo lo ocurrido hasta el momento.

El viaje había sido largo, de al menos diez horas. Tenía el trasero tan plano como una tabla de planchar, y las cintas transportadoras, habían tardado mucho en despacharle su equipaje, por no decir que su portugués no era muy fluido, y tuvo que apelar al poco dominio de la lengua que tenía Mark. Finalmente consiguieron un taxi, que según su guardaespaldas, no estaba tarifado por ninguna clase de estafador, que cobraba más de cien reales hasta El Riviera, y entonces arribaron hasta el hotel. Al momento de llegar, confirmaron la reservación, subieron a la habitación, se separaron y Chris se desnudó, tiró sus cosas a un costado, y se hecho a dormir.

-Y después de varias horas, aquí estoy…

Eso lo hizo sopesar… ¿Qué hora era? Chris tomó el reloj que tenía sobre la mesa de noche; ya era una costumbre casi automática, que a pesar del cansancio colocara su reloj lo más cerca posible de su cama. Lo observó en la oscuridad, disfrutando de como los números analógicos, brillaban con un esplendor fosforescente y señalaban que eran casi las nueve de la noche. Habían arribado a Carecas, cerca del mediodía, y Chris no se había detenido a almorzar. Sabía que Parker estaba en la habitación, al otro extremo del pasillo – _En la 366_ – pero más allá de eso, no estaba consciente de ninguna otra cosa más.

Suspiró. Tenía un hambre horrorosa.

En ese momento, un olor bastante agradable y familiar, se manifestó alrededor de su nariz. Chris meneó la punta de su aparato olfativo, como si se tratara del hocico de un perro, y con sumo interés, lo fue siguiendo con la mirada hasta la puerta. Pudo ver por el resquicio, que las luces de la sala estaban encendidas. Si mal no recordaba, cada habitación tenía su propia cocina, por lo que no era descabellado pensar, que Mark podría estarse preparando alguna especie de bocadillo nocturno, pero… ahora que lo pensaba mejor, el olor era mucho más que familiar. Solo alguien combinaba la crema de los _crépes, _con ese sutil aroma a canela, y esa era Rebecca.

-Imposible…

Se apartó las sábanas de encima, sin reparar en la mísera presencia de calzoncillo, que era lo único que tenía por ropa. Entonces tomó su camisa y su pantalón, y en menos de treinta segundos, ya estaba girando la manilla de la puerta, para encontrarse con la traumatólogo en jefe de la B.S.A.A., cocinando alegremente, mientras tarareaba alguna canción de amor brasileña, al mismo tiempo que Mark, veía emocionado un partido de fútbol por la televisión.

Ninguno de los dos había reparado en su presencia. Chris paseaba la vista de un lado al otro con la boca abierta, como si no pudiera creer que Rebecca estuviese ahí, cocinando panquecas… tenía que hablar con Barry acerca de esto. Aquello no era parte del plan.

Dio un paso al frente. La luz de la lámpara, con techo de sombrero, lo bañó en un resplandor amarillo, pero ni aun así, parecía ejercer una presencia firme en el entorno. Mark contuvo las ganas de gritar un gol, y Rebecca se había dado la vuelta para buscar especias en la despensa.

No había de otra. Tendría que recurrir a su clásico carraspeo.

-¡Ujuuuuuuum!

Mark se puso de pie de inmediato, en esa clásica pose de saludo militar, que a Chris cada vez se le antojaba más graciosa, y Rebecca lo observó con los ojos entrecerrados, para luego asentir con una sonrisa.

-¡Buenas noches, Capitán Redfield! – Dijo Rebecca con naturalidad. Estaba más concentrada en la preparación de las _crépes_, pero no por ello ignoraba completamente a Chris - ¿Descansaste?

-Muy graciosa – Chris lanzó un bufido de disgusto, y Rebecca soltó una risita sincera. Mark seguía como una estatúa y Rebecca le hizo gestos a Chris, para que volteara en su dirección. Este le indicó que se relajara, y Mark pudo volver al sillón, a continuar viendo su partido.

-Seguramente estarás sorprendido…

-… y no sé, si de una manera muy grata, ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí, Rebecca? Los únicos enviados oficiales, fueron Parker, Mark, Jill, Carlos y yo.

-Yo también soy oficial, ¿Recuerdas? – Afirmó ella, con una sonrisa burlesca, y Chris la reprochó con la mirada – Bueno, bueno; quizás ando un poco ausente de práctica, pero no he perdido mis actitudes. Tú lo sabes.

-¡Sí!, pero eso no quiere decir que debías venir aquí.

-¿Y entonces a dónde debía ir? ¡Oh, todopoderoso Capitán Chris Redfield!

-¡Lejos de Brasil, por supuesto!

El clima no era tenso, pero Mark podía captar que había perdido casi toda su jovialidad. Rebecca y Chris, discutían como si fueran un viejo matrimonio, pero sin el amor de por medio. Ellos actuaban, como una pareja que se casaba, y trataba su relación como un asunto de trabajo. Por supuesto, después de unos minutos, la doctora prorrumpió en sonoras carcajadas, y de un manotazo desmedido, por poco volcaba la sartén y la mitad del trabajo que había invertido, en hacer las panquecas. Chris elevó las manos hacia el cielo, como buscando alguna especie de explicación divina, mientras daba mini-rodeos sin sentido alrededor de la sala, y Mark, volvió a prestar atención a su partido de fútbol, aunque de pronto, ya no le parecía tan interesante.

-Te recordaba más divertido, Chris.

-Si por divertido, te refieres a rociar con veneno a una planta gigante, mientras esta trataba de comerme, entonces no. Lamento notificarte que ya he madurado.

-Sí, ahora no haces chistes sobre las películas de Romero.

-Es que son malísimas, y tú lo sabes.

-Todos opinamos lo mismo desde lo de _Racoon_, Chris. La única diferencia, es que tú te lo tomas demasiado en serio.

Chris suspiró. A pesar de que el tema de _Racoon City_ ya no era un completo tabú, se trataba con la mayor discreción posible. Bromear acerca del tema, o tan siquiera mencionarlo con una sonrisa en los labios, podía considerarse anti-ético, y una falta de respeto colosal, para con las víctimas de la tragedia. Lo mismo se empleaba para con desastres como los de _Chernobyl o Hiroshima y Nagasaki_, pero lo de _Racoon_ era especial. No solo porque ellos habían vivido de primera mano todo lo horroroso y podrido, que se gestó en la ciudad del medio oeste norteamericano desde los comienzos, sino porque de una u otra manera, también eran víctimas de la invasión zombi, dominada por _Umbrella._

Además, a diferencia de los desastres nucleares, lo que sucedió en _Racoon City_, no había sido para nada rápido, ni mucho menos limpio… pasaron horas y posteriormente días, en los que la gente de a poco, iba cayendo víctima de los muertos vivientes, y toda clase de mutaciones transgénicas de la afamada compañía. Algunos tenían suerte, y guardaba una última bala en la recámara, que les diese el tiro de gracia, en caso de ser necesario. Chris jamás lo supo, pero supuso que durante aquel incidente, se debía haber registrada la mayor oleada de suicidios en masa de toda la historia de los Estados Unidos. Quizás por encima de la gran depresión de los años veinte, pero nada concreto. Tampoco había pruebas que pudieran sustentar sus sospechas. Y prefirió que fuera así. Solo rumores de su mente vacilante.

Pero otros no habían tenido esa suerte, ni mucho menos esa opción. Otros lograron ser alcanzados, y desgarrados hasta sus entrañas por los zombis, que te devoraban lenta y satisfactoriamente. Hasta consumir cada minúscula partícula de carne, pus y bilis; que pudieran encontrar dentro de ti. Sirviéndose de tus intestinos, como si se trataran de bondiolas de carne, y triturando tus órganos con una sed salvaje y troglodita. Otros perdían la cabeza de un tajo, producto de una limpia cuchillada de parte de una manada de hunters, y otros tantos perecían morbosamente, empalados por la lengua afilada de un _licker_, al que no veías venir, hasta que ya era demasiado tarde, y tu pescuezo se retorcía hasta el punto, de que tu cabeza se desenroscaba de tu cuello, como si se tratara de un tornillo.

Rebecca y Chris lo recordaron todo en un momento tan breve, que podía compararse con una epifanía. Menearon la cabeza al unísono, y acordaron mentalmente no proseguir con la lista de fatídicos decesos, en lo que seguía del día, y en lo que a continuación discutirían. Si habían salido ilesos mentalmente (O parcialmente), de _Racoon City_, entonces no deseaban perder por nada del mundo esa condición.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Rebecca? – Espetó Chris con un tono que denotaba carácter, y aunque Rebecca no sintió el peso rudo, que empleaba el capitán con sus subordinados, si sintió que no podía evadir esa pregunta.

-Barry no me habría dejado venir, si se lo hubiera pedido, y tú lo sabes.

-Precisamente por eso te estoy preguntando, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Ya lo he discutido con Barry, y si él te prohíbe acceder a las misiones, es porque tu sitio, es dentro de la B.S.A.A., no dentro de un campo de batalla, Rebecca. Eres médico. Tu lugar, está en una oficina, o en un laboratorio. En una tienda de campaña, cuando mucho. Atendiendo a los heridos.

-Siempre he valorado tu sinceridad, y tu sensibilidad, Chris…

-Lo siento… en serio, no quería.

-Lo hago, porque quiero. No fue casualidad que sobreviviese a lo que pasó en las montañas Arklay. Lo sabes muy bien. Te salvé de convertirte en abono para planta, en la casa del guarda, y fui yo quien sugirió activar el sistema de autodestrucción, y quitarle tiempo a Wesker. Además, juntos, también incursionamos en la sede europea de Umbrella, y obtuvimos los datos para hundirla hasta lo más profundo del infierno… ¿Te parece que aun así, no soy un miembro indispensable del equipo, Chris?

-Jamás he cuestionado tu habilidad en combate, Rebecca - Chris tenía una firmeza tan directa para espetar sus contra-ataques, que de pronto, la doctora Chambers se sintió minúscula a su lado. Y era en momentos como ese, que dudaba de sus propias decisiones, y creía, que quizás, Chris y Barry, tenían razón en no encomendarle misiones – Pero la realidad es una sola: Tú eres doctora, yo soy un soldado. Tú tienes una maestría en traumatología y enfermedades pandémicas, y un doctorado en mutaciones híbridas; mientras que yo peso cerca de setenta y cinco kilos, te triplico en tamaño, y tengo mucha más destreza a la hora de manejar un arma. Por eso estoy aquí, y tu allá, y es hora de que lo entiendas ¿Tienes idea de lo que pensará Barry, cuando sepa que estás aquí? El viejo es un sujeto de más de medio siglo, Rebecca… no puedes jugar así con su salud.

Rebecca retrocedió impactada por las palabras de su amigo… no dudaba en calificarlo de esa forma, porque tenía muy en claro, que solo un amigo te hablaría como lo hacía Chris. Chocó contra el bordillo de los estantes, y se golpeó la cabeza contra la tapa de la despensa. Tenía ganas de llorar, de soltar muchas y muy importantes cosas, que para ella significaban todo, pero no lo haría… no ahora. No frente a Chris.

Con voz recatada, firme, y sin derecho a objeciones; le respondió:

-Hay algo que debo hacer…

-¿Cómo dices?

-No estoy aquí por casualidad. Hay algo que vine a hacer, y lo haré, te guste o no.

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando, Rebecca? Ve directo al grano, ¿Qué se supone que viniste a hacer?

Rebecca lo confrontó con sus bellísimos ojos color aguamarina, y por un momento, Chris se preguntó si dentro de ellos, no hallaría la respuesta a su pregunta.

-¿Sabes qué? Déjalo así… - repuso con fastidio. Se dio la vuelta con las manos en la cintura en forma de jarra, y dejó escapar otro suspiro. Había perdido la cuenta de cuántos de ellos, llevaba en lo que iba de noche – Solo… no te alejes de mí, ¿Sí? Ya tengo suficiente con tener que cuidar a Mark.

-En realidad, capitán, el comandante Burton, aclaró que era al revés – Espetó, Mark, ansioso por intervenir en la conversación.

-Sí, lo que tú digas, campeón…

Ambos se miraron. Doctora y capitán. Permanecieron tensos durante varios segundos, que se alargaban como minutos, y por un momento, se dijeron mil cosas en una autopista mental, que transitaba en canal directo, desde sus irises, hasta las cuencas oculares del otro. Luego estallaron en carcajadas, y Rebecca corrió al encuentro de Chris para estrecharlo en un abrazo de hermandad. Y es que, en el fondo, Chris tenía ese tipo de aprecio por Rebecca: El de un hermano, hacia su pequeño incordio.

Rebecca lo estrechó con fuerza, y ante su sonrisa apretada y llena de sinceridad, pensó en Billy… supuso que estaría en algún lugar de Brasil, últimamente. Había rastreado su posición desde hacía años, y finalmente llegó a dar con este sitio, sin embargo, nunca esperó que la B.S.A.A., tuviera una misión de importancia ahí, y por eso, su mente estuvo durante mucho tiempo sopesando como afrontar la situación de ir y encontrarlo cara a cara. Ahora ya no había marcha atrás.

No había…

.

.

.

Jake Muller tiró la colilla del cigarrillo muy cerca del tacón de su zapato marrón claro, estilo mocasín. Aplastó el desperdicio de humo y tabaco con la parte posterior del zapato, que se adhería perfectamente a la plataforma de su pie, y al contorno de su extremidad, y por eso le permitía ser ágil, veloz y displicente en las misiones que llevaba a cabo. Esta, era una de ellas.

Estaba en las afueras de un bar de _Carecas_. Un lugar donde la gente de clase media, y clase media-alta, venía a reunirse después del trabajo. La atmósfera del sitio, no era muy diferente a la de otros lugares similares alrededor del planeta. Sin exceptuar Estados Unidos, Asia o Europa; pero debía admitir, que el viento y el alma de ese pequeño punto en Brasil, se sentía y se percibía muy distinto al de los demás…

Para comenzar, nunca había visto gente tan pálida en toda su vida. Aun para tratarse de personas, que se repartían entre sí de la siguiente manera: la mitad, eran gente de piel morena, y la otra de mitad gente de piel blanca, casi muy nívea; el brasileño, tenía excelentes genes para repartir y demostrar, y eso Jake lo percibió enseguida. Lo que no podía entender, es como todas esas personas, caminaban y se dedicaban a sus labores rutinarias, con un aspecto tan demacrado y apesadumbrado como el que cargaban encima.

Parecían zombis. Ni siquiera en Edonia, llegó a percibir algo similar. Allá todo era rápido, dinámico. Al ritmo de la guerra balcánica, que había fragmentado el bloque comunista de Tito, décadas atrás, y que todavía hoy, causaba estragos en los países del antiguo imperio yugoslavo.

Tenía registros de lo que había ocurrido en España, y en África, más precisamente en el poblado independentista, y extremadamente pobre de Kijuju. Un punto negro y muy vacío, en medio de un continente que no estaba pasando por uno de sus mejores momentos, y que además, no colindaba con países potencia (Al menos en la región africana), que pudieran ampliar su economía. Fue por eso que Kijuju cayó tan fácil, y que ahora, era víctima de una guerra civil de la que la B.S.A.A., se había sentido en parte responsable, y que todavía se daba el lujo de tratar de solventar. Todo gracia al inmenso deceso de los ataques bioterroristas, amparados por la caída de Simmons y _Neo-Umbrella_.

Caso contrario sucedió con el poblado español, todavía sin nombre. La Unión Europea, la monarquía española, y el Consorcio Farmacéutico Mundial, intercedieron inmediatamente por aquel sitio, que estuvo a punto de significar una tragedia económica de proporciones bíblicas, para el país de habla castellana, pero que fue acogido por múltiples organismos, de gran poder político y adquisitivo, que se encargaron de tapar los baches, y restablecer el orden.

Jake sonrió sardónicamente. La justicia tenía los ojos vendados, y los pies atados. Sus manos no eran lo suficientemente largas, como para tocar la otra parte del mundo, a la que a las grandes potencias, no les interesaba. Era una dama estúpida, corrompida, y múltiplemente violada, y solo por eso, él afirmaba mentalmente para sí mismo, que lo que hacía no era justicia, sino un deber propio de alguien con características diferentes del promedio. Una labor propia, de alguien como él, que no podía medirse con la misma regla que el resto de las personas. Maldición o bendición tenía que hacerlo, y quizás por eso mismo, ahora se cuestionaba su presencia en _Carecas._

La gente parecía sacada de una canción de Michael Jackson, y no era para menos. Realmente lucían muy mal. Todavía habían algunos que conservaban el espíritu y la jovialidad características, para estar adentro de un bar-club, y pasársela bien, pero el resto de las personas eran cascarones apagados, que se mecían por impulso del viento, las vibraciones de la música a todo volumen, o por codazos malintencionados de otras personas, que no entendían, y a las que quizás no les importaba, esa condición. Ellos solo seguían disfrutando.

Aquello le daba escalofríos. Nada muy grave, pero si lo suficientemente significativo, como para hacerlo removerse dentro de su cuerpo. Sintiendo como una ráfaga eléctrica, caminaba muy lentamente por su espina dorsal, y se instalaba en la torre de transmisión de su cerebro para mandar una señal de alerta roja a todos los rincones de su consciencia, indicando de manera muy clara la presencia de problemas.

Jake, se apeó del muro sobre el que estaba apoyado y caminó con paso firme en dirección al hotel Tyrion, en donde se hospedaban Sherry Birkin, y Leon S. Kennedy. Había seguido sus pasos, desde su llegada hacía dos días a Brasil, y finalmente, consiguió el lugar en donde los agentes gubernamentales, había decidido quedarse. Un espacio con lujos y todo tipo de servicios, aunque dudaba que Sherry y su compañero, fueran el tipo de personas que disponían de cosas así. A ellos solo les importaba la practicidad, y Jake sospechaba, que el único pragmatismo de un sitio como el Tyrion, sería su cercanía al inmenso edificio de tres bloques, con forma de cruz, que simbolizaban las Industrias Pesadas Dagget.

Jake había investigado minuciosamente cada aspecto de la ciudad, y el comportamiento cada vez más errático y desacertado de la gente, corroboraba el corto y conciso mensaje de aquel informante anónimo, que tan mala espina le había dado, y que era una de las razones principales, por las cuales había atravesado medio mundo, con documentos falsos, a bordo de un avión comercial, con tal de velar porque Sherry estuviera bien.

Su investigación, le había dejado en claro dos cosas: _Carecas_ se iba a ir derechito al infierno pronto, y la única persona con el poder suficiente para mandar al diablo a toda esa gente, y su infortunada suerte, era ese tipo Dagget. Así que, era natural sospechar, que la persona que había hecho la llamada, no había sido otro más que él.

Tuvo la oportunidad de escucharlo un par de veces por televisión. Hizo nota de su voz, y la de su informante, y las comparó con el fin de ubicar similitudes, y mientras más parecidos le sonaban los timbres de voz, y más inconfundibles eran las entonaciones y las pausas, Jake estaba más convencido de que debía hacerle una visita privada a ese sujeto.

A final de cuentas. Él se hospedaba en un pequeño motel, conformado en un cincuenta por ciento por prostitutas, que se ubicaba en la calle que estaba entre el hotel Tyrion y las oficinas principales de Dagget, si es que estaba realmente ahí. Así que tenía toda la ventaja logística para cuidar de Sherry, y de paso, averiguar cómo infiltrarse en la compañía, sin ser descubierto; algo que para una persona de sus capacidades, no debía de suponer un problema.

Frente a las tres estaciones de comando (El hotel, la compañía y el motel) se ubicaba un parque no muy grande, que colindaba con otra calle más, repleta de abastos y quincallerías. El parque no tenía una sola farola apagada, y se encontraba en buen estado. Jake agradeció eso, porque ahora más que nunca, le apetecía fumarse otro cigarro en una de sus bancas.

Así lo hizo. Había adquirido esa malsana costumbre, desde que se dio cuenta de que sus genes y su metabolismo, le imposibilitarían debilitar sus pulmones, y por lo tanto, no acarrearía cáncer en el futuro. Entre otras cosas, tampoco podía emborracharse, ni caer bajo el impulso de sustancias psicotrópicas. Era una gran ventaja de ser él, aunque a veces, creía que no era del todo una ventaja.

Extrajo el cilindro de papel cartón, de la caja malograda, y luego dirigió su mano al bolsillo delantero de la franela de botones azul marino, donde guardaba su yesquero personal. Un artefacto dorado, de tapa reclinable, con un estampado de ángel en la cara más amplia, y un aparataje de encendido muy elegante y complejo. Había decidido ir vestido con ropa informal, para llamar menos la atención. Portaba blue jeans, y un cinturón del mismo color de sus mocasines. Salvo eso, y un reloj militar de color verde, no había mucho más que llamara la atención, del hijo de Albert Wesker. Cruzó las piernas, acercó el encendedor a su boca, y antes de que pudiera saborear la primera exquisita calada, de aquel majestuoso anti-estresante, su cuello fue tomado con cinismo y premeditación, y su tronco adherido al espaldar del asiento del parque, con una velocidad tal, que apenas y tuvo tiempo para reaccionar, y dar un manotazo.

Supuso que su agresor se había esperado eso, y aferró con más fuerza su tórax. Jake, que tenía unas habilidades prodigiosas para la gimnasia y las artes marciales, sabía exactamente como contrarrestar esa situación. Estiró la pierna, y de un impulso fugaz, la llevó hasta su cabeza de un tirón. La extremidad pasó hábilmente a un costado de su cabeza, y luego se estrelló contra la frente del malhechor, que se apartó de Jake con un quejido voraz.

Se puso de pie, miró en la dirección desde la que había sido atacado, y visualizó a un hombre joven, de cabello negro y piel morena, envestido en un atuendo oscuro, y con lo que parecía ser, un pañuelo, con alguna especie de líquido sedante sobre la superficie de la tela. De inmediato, supo que se trataba de un secuestro, y no cualquier tipo de secuestro. Lo habían escogido adrede, aun cuando sabían que no tenía mucho dinero que dar, o algo de valor que ofertar. La única opción viable, era su sangre, y ya se había acostumbrado a eso, aunque le extrañaba… ¿Qué podían hacer con su sangre, que no hubiesen hecho ya? Las organizaciones bio-terroristas, habían fabricado una cepa vírica llamada Virus-C, y la D.S.O., tenía la cura. Lejos de eso, no había más nada que se pudiera hacer, pero Jake supuso, que podría sacarle algunas respuestas, si lograba derrotarlo en una contienda, para luego interrogarlo.

El hombre, sacó un cuchillo de combate, de aproximadamente quince centímetros, de algún punto escondido en su pantalón, y se lanzó con agilidad hacia Jake, que esquivó los dagazos, como si estuviera en un ring de boxeo. Tomó la mano de su agresor, después de un mal intento por acuchillarlo, y la retorció, haciéndole liberar el cuchillo y un sonoro alarido de dolor, acompañado por la clásica melodía, que hacen los huesos cuando se rompen, y las astillas que se esparcen por los músculos y las articulaciones.

Pero antes de rendirse, el atacante, pateó el tobillo de Jake, con furia y displicencia, y este retrocedió saltando sobre un solo pie, de forma muy torpe, mientras que su atacante intentaba darse a la fuga. Jake se incorporó rápidamente, y se lanzó en el aire, cayendo, y rodando sobre la superficie, para luego tomarlo por el cuello de la cazadora, y obligarlo a irse de espaldas. Giró sobre su propio eje, como un rodillo para amasar, y aterrizó sobre el pecho del agresor, para luego comenzar a golpearlo en la cara, hasta que las primeras gotas de sangre, se empezaron a escapar por su boca y oídos, y los hematomas, rellenaban su cara como si se tratara de un tomate podrido.

Luego tomó el cuchillo, y lo afianzó contra su cuello, sin tener muy en claro si al final de la tertulia, debería utilizarlo o no.

-¿¡Quién te envió!?

El hombre, entre lágrimas, sangre, y saliva; solamente se limitó a reír. Apenas y podía moverse, aunque tampoco parecía tener intenciones, ni mucho menos opciones, para hacerlo. Con una voz escuálida y sopesada, respondió.

-Un… un sobreviviente.

Jake enarcó las cejas, y entonó los ojos, que de pronto, parecían tan afilados como los colmillos de un cocodrilo. Estuvo a punto de ceder a los impulsos asesinos, que lo limitaban a degollar a aquel pobre diablo, pero se contuvo, necesitaba más respuestas.

-¿Dónde está ese sobreviviente?

-¿Quieres saberlo? – El hombre ahora no reía, solo se limitaba a mirarlo, por entre sus párpados abombados, y su rostro coagulado – Ve a la jungla. Y hazlo pronto, porque puede que mañana, Sherry Birkin lo haga antes que tú.

Y antes de que pudiera estallar de nuevo en malévolas y desagradables carcajadas, Jake, pasó el cuchillo con limpieza sobre su carne, cortando su yugular y quebrando su garganta. La muerte fue instantánea.

Miró en todas las direcciones, y cuando supo que nadie lo había visto, decidió arrastrar al hombre hasta las adyacencias de un matorral. Dudaba mucho si importaba que alguien lo encontrara o no.

Lo único que sabía es que tenía poco tiempo, y pocas opciones, y que si no se apresuraba, Sherry estaría en grave peligro.

.

.

.

Jill estaba delante del espejo del baño, con una toalla ceñida a su cuerpo, que se delimitaba entre la comisura de sus pechos, y la mitad de sus muslos. Su piel blanca, lucía exquisita bajo el manto del vapor y el sudor, confiriéndole un tono aceitoso, que combinaba con cremas y tónicos para embellecer y rejuvenecer su esbelto cuerpo, y resaltar el tono de todos sus atributos.

Su cabello castaño corto, le caía en mechones, similares a estalactitas alrededor de su cara. Estaba húmedo, y las hebras se conglomeraban sobre su frente. Algunas adhiriéndose a la superficie sudorosa de su piel, y otros pasando de largo, y pendiendo de su cuero cabelludo, meciéndose como campanas al aire.

Sus ojos de un azul-violáceo nebuloso, observaban retóricamente el paso de la hojilla de afeitar, sobre sus minuciosos poros, mientras el vapor se condensaba contra la minúscula ventana del baño, y luego se peleaba por salir.

Había sido un día difícil… primero, Carlos y ella, se dedicaron a hacer un sondeo de la zona. _Carecas_ era una pequeña metrópolis en crecimiento y constante expansión, aunque ese estiramiento, fuese solo hacia el lado este de la ciudad. Ya que del otro lado, se encontraba la jungla, y todo aquel que quisiera imponer su territorio por encima del preciado manto verde lleno de misterios, acarreaba serias consecuencias de caer presa de la justicia latinoamericana, y todo el show burocrático y lamentable que eso conllevaba.

Finalmente, llegaron a la conclusión, de que se trataba de la típica urbe latinoamericana, con una parte dedicada a la gente de clase media, hacia adelante, y otra parte, que se podía vislumbrar desde cualquier ventana de un edificio lo suficientemente alto, y que estaba conformada por bloques desiguales de casas atrincheradas con cajas de cartón, láminas de zinc, ladrillos al aire libre, y cemento rociado deliberadamente contra la mampostería de las casas, si es que a eso se le podían llamar casas. Conformaban las típicas viviendas de la gente de clase baja. Las calles maltratadas, los baches, los recovecos, los niños descalzos, los autos destartalados, el sonido de los disparos, el graznar de los pájaros... Todo eso le parecía muy normal. En algún momento, Jill formó parte de una unidad especial de rescate llamada _Delta Force_, y parte de su trabajo, era mantener el orden en zonas desafortunadas como esa, que, aunque eran notablemente diferentes, y todo un lujo, si se les comparaba con los espacios de miseria que habían en las distintas ciudades de Brasil, pero no por eso carecían del aire conflictivo, y los tráficos ilegales de todo tipo de cosas, que trataban de ir y venir, por debajo del ojo avizor de la ley.

Sin embargo, Jill detectó en primera instancia, que aquel no era el problema.

Se dio cuenta de que no podría incidir en el territorio de Dagget así como así. Tendrían que pasar desapercibidos, lo cual sería bastante difícil tratándose de ellos dos. Luego, se enteraron que el día de la inauguración, las Industrias Pesadas Dagget, ofrecerían un recorrido para todos los turistas por sus modernas instalaciones, y tanto Carlos como ella, pensaron que sería un ambiente sumamente propicio para interceder y hacer su trabajo. Si bien, sería difícil colarse en el complejo de edificios, no tenía por qué ser un problema, una vez adentro. Eran agentes especializados, y sabían medir bien sus pasos.

Jill detectó un aire muy pesado, y sumamente corrosivo desde su llegada a _Carecas_. Todo ahí le parecía tóxico. Como una bomba a punto de estallar. Los ciudadanos, transitaban como fantasmas alrededor de las calles; se veían muy agotados y tenían una apariencia enferma. No era ninguna estúpida, y tampoco era una novata. Aquello parecía una calcomanía de _Racoon City_, en los últimos días de su apagado apogeo. Solo necesitaba saber cuánto tiempo tenían, antes de que todo se fuera al traste, y más precisamente, antes de que el gobierno decidiera poner la zona en cuarentena, y hacer una limpieza.

Sospechaba que no pasaría mucho, antes de eso. Desde que llegaron, no probaron un solo bocado del lugar. Toda la comida que les despachaban, corría por cargo personal de la B.S.A.A., y lavaban sus ropas a mano en el baño.

La jungla era otro punto importante. La había visto solo por encima, pero no tenía que detener mucho su mirada encima de sus árboles, o de la profundidad entre tronco y tronco, para darse cuenta de que era un lugar peligroso y altamente escalofriante. Jill decidió dejar de pensar en eso, y creer, que su boda sería mañana, que la inauguración de las industrias, sería pasado mañana, y que si todo salía bien, se estaría yendo de luna de miel con Carlos, en solo tres días, a alguna perla del caribe; mientras que la B.S.A.A., se encargaba del resto. Después de todo, Chris y Parker, estaban ahí, esperando instrucciones, ya que en caso de contingencia, ellos serían los primeros en comandar la situación.

Entre la marejada de pensamientos erráticos que flotaban por su cabeza, perdió el control de la navaja, y esta se deslizó erróneamente por su pantorrilla, desgarrando filamentos de carne, y obligándola a contener un monumental quejido de dolor.

Infló los cachetes y entonó los ojos. Luego dejó escapar lentamente el aire, y se observó la herida. La incisión no había sido muy profunda, pero chorreaba sangre, como si se tratara de la grieta de una tubería de agua, o algo por el estilo. Jill abrió el espejo botiquín que estaba encima del lavamanos, y sacó un frasco de agua oxigenada y gazas. Desinfectó la herida, apretando los dientes, y cerrando fuertemente los párpados y luego, cuando toda la sangre se había ido, y ya solo quedaba un rayón de color carne, parecida a la marca de un creyón, pasó a envolver la zona afectada con la gaza. Cuando terminó, devolvió los artefactos al botiquín y cerró la tapa. Fue en ese momento, cuando por el espejo, pudo ver que detrás de ella estaba Carlos.

Él la abrazó sin mediar palabra por la espalda. Ciñendo sus acuerpados brazos alrededor de su estómago y estrujando su cuerpo contra su delineada espalda. Afianzó la cabeza contra su cuello, y fue marcando un camino de besos hasta llegar a su oreja, y decirle de manera sugestiva:

-¿No te apetece irnos a dormir tarde hoy?

No sabía que quería decir con eso. Si de casualidad se refería a tener sexo, entonces no entendía porque lo decía de esa forma. Ellos nunca habían tenido sexo, pero la única verdad era, que ella y Chris no se habían acostado desde hacía ya más de un mes, y ella deseaba estar con un hombre desde hacía muchísimo tiempo. Carlos era atractivo en muchos sentidos, y si le había puesto un alto hasta el matrimonio, era por el simple hecho, de que estar en la cama con Chris, ya significaba suficiente placer para ella.

Sin embargo, la carne era débil. Muy débil. Y ella no se había caracterizado por ser una mujer precisamente fuerte en los últimos meses…

Así que correspondió a las caricias de Carlos… alineó la mano con su antebrazo, y la fue deslizando suave y deliciosamente, sobre la piel morena de su novio, hasta llegar al cuello, y posteriormente a su cabeza, en donde se afianzó con sus largas uñas al espeso y largo cabello castaño de Carlos, revolviéndolo con más o menos intensidad, a medida que él iba apretando su agarre, e intensificando sus ósculos. Llegó un momento, en que Jill se encontraba tan excitada, que no se dio cuenta del momento en que Carlos la liberó de la toalla, dejando una figura contorneada y humedecida de pies a cabeza, completamente desnuda, y a merced de su voluntad.

Le dio la vuelta con ansiedad, y algo de brusquedad, pero eso a Jill no le importó. Se aferró a su cuello y le planto un sonoro beso en los labios, que él le correspondió. Ella estaba adherida a su torso desnudo, y no intentó ponerle un alto a la mano de su novio, cuando esta comenzó a reptar como una serpiente alrededor de sus delineadas formas, hasta ubicarse en su entrepierna, y deslizar los dedos furiosamente contra su vagina. Masajeándola con pudor.

Ella gimió de placer al principio, y luego de asco, aunque Carlos no notó la diferencia. Tampoco se dio cuenta de la lágrima que Jill liberó, cuando él empezó a penetrarla, y que no era consecuencia precisamente del dolor, de abrir sus paredes vaginales, para darle paso a su miembro. Después del primer contacto, Jill no volvió a besarlo, pero eso a Carlos tampoco le importó. El acto estaba hecho. En menos de cinco minutos, la cargó hasta la cama y la depositó con premura, para desvirgar por completo su compromiso, y todo lazo que uniera a Jill Valentine con Chris Redfield.

Al final de la noche, las sábanas quedaron hechas una sopa de telas y edredones, con almohadas como motas de arroz, flotando encima del caldo aterciopelado del colchón. Carlos dormía como un dios, con la boca abierta, y el placer consumado a su máxima expresión. Jill dormiría hecha un ovillo durante toda la noche, mientras lloraba en silencio.

Ya estaba dicho… aquel sería el último día de su dignidad, y quizás también de ella como Jill Valentine, o al menos, como la Jill Valentine que conocía, y que tanto apreciaba y admiraba. De ahora en adelante, la señora Oliveira sería una mujer falsa, un cascarón sin vida ni voluntad, y alguien incapaz de relacionarse verdaderamente con alguien, salvo con ella misma.

Sería, el último día de su vida, tal cual como la conocía.

**Resident Evil ****© CAPCOM. **


	8. Pulseras negras

_En Estados Unidos, cada vez que te internan en un hospital, colocan en tu muñeca una pulsera blanca con tu nombre, para poder identificarte. Sin embargo, existen otras pulseras de colores diferentes, que simbolizan otras cosas. Por ejemplo, las pulseras negras son colocadas en las muñecas de las personas que acaban de fallecer._

_Mi tía me platicaba, de un cirujano que trabajaba en el turno de la noche en una escuela-hospital. El acababa de terminar una operación e iba en camino hacia el sótano. Entro en el elevador, y había otra persona con él una mujer joven que era paciente del hospital. Casualmente se puso a platicar con ella acerca de tonterías, mientras el elevador descendía. Cuando la puerta del elevador finalmente se abrió, vio que otra mujer estaba a punto de entrar, y entonces el doctor, de manera precipitada apretó el botón reiteradas veces para cerrar la puerta. Luego, presionó rápidamente el botón hasta el piso más alto._

_Sorprendida, la mujer regaño al doctor por su descortesía al no permitir subir a la otra mujer al elevador. El Doctor entonces dijo:_

_-Esa es la mujer que acabo de operar. Murió durante la operación… ¿No viste la banda negra que estaba utilizando?_

_La mujer sonrió, levanto su brazo y dijo: _

_-¿Una banda como esta? – _**Pulseras negras; Creepypasta**.

_._

_._

_._

Sherry Birkin y Leon S. Kennedy, habían salido del hotel con la intención de ir hasta un café y despejar la mente un rato. Durante toda la noche, habían estado maquinando planes de infiltración a la sucursal de las Industrias Pesadas Dagget. Sin embargo, ni una sola de sus tertulias, había tenido el efecto deseado, o "había dado en el clavo", como decían de forma muy popular, por aquellos parajes latinoamericanos. En última instancia, llegaron a sopesar el hecho de que quizás, sería un poco más sencillo llegar hasta el mostrador del edificio, presentar sus placas de agentes gubernamentales, y pasar directamente a las oficinas del gerente, y con un poco de suerte, y la burocracia alejada de todo eso; hasta el mismo Dagget. El argumento de que su autoridad, no tendría validez en Brasil, no sería un punto en su contra, puesto que ellos formaban parte de la D.S.O., y la agencia mundial contra el terrorismo y el bio-terrorismo, los consorcios farmacéuticos a nivel mundial, y la B.S.A.A., los habían acreditado con la potestad de meter sus narices donde les diese la regalada gana.

Sin embargo, más temprano que tarde, Sherry y Leon empezaron a notar algo extraño; y es que no había personas en la recepción del hotel. El living y el recibidor, parecían el vestíbulo de un museo cerrado. No había una sola alma rondando por los alrededores, y tampoco recordaban haber visto a ningún botones o a un huésped, caminando por los pasillos. Parecía un clásico domingo por la tarde, con la salvedad, de que era miércoles.

Decidieron ignorarlo y salir a la calle, solo para encontrarse con una sorpresa todavía mayor…

Las calles estaban desiertas, las tiendas estaban cerradas. Todas, absolutamente todas las persianas, los parabanes, los mamparos y las puertas corredizas metálicas, estaban cubriendo la delantera de cada establecimiento, y cada conjunto residencial. Solo los autos, estacionados en puntos incongruentes, servían de testimonio de que alguna vez ahí, hubo gente, pero más allá de eso, todo estaba tan frío y tan calmado como un convento. Había una presencia fantasmagórica rondando por el aire, y Leon pudo sentir su poder expandiéndose por los derroteros de la ciudad. Un viento gélido sopló en medio de la tibieza del día, con un sol que reflejaba aproximadamente veinticinco grados Celsius, y una atmósfera corrosiva y repelente.

De pronto, todos los sentidos de Leon y Sherry se activaron… el ascensor a sus espaldas, se había puesto en marcha.

Sin haber desplazado las puertas rotatorias que daban salida al hotel, se devolvieron hasta la pared contraria a la recepción, y ahí, donde una serie de cinco ascensores con puertas dobles de remache dorado, estaban ubicados y dispuestos en una fila, a lo largo y ancho de una pared mamposteada con moquetas y bordillos de yeso y de concreto; había un elevador, que en su cabecera tenía un panel de números metálicos, que resplandecían con un fulgor amarillento, cuando la máquina transportadora, pasaba por un determinado piso.

Como si no pudiera ser de otra manera, el ascensor se detuvo precisamente en el piso cinco. El mismo donde ellos estaban hospedados. Y como agentes gubernamentales consumados, y experimentados que eran, sabían que aquello no era obra de una casualidad. Y sería demasiado tonto pensar, que una ciudad entera estaba haciendo todo ese show, solamente para hacerles una broma, o en dado caso, enseñarles una lección que todavía no entendían del todo bien. No; aquello era diferente. Todo lo que Leon había visto y percibido, le indicaba a regañadientes que la gente estaba escondida. Resguardándose de un peligro latente, que había venido consumiendo a _Carecas_ desde hacía bastante tiempo atrás, pero…

-… _¿De qué peligro estamos hablando?_

Decidieron subir por las escaleras. Lo hicieron lenta y cuidadosamente. Al llegar al rellano del tercer piso, caminaron de una forma aún más paulatina. El sigilo era esencial, y más aún, cuando durante aquella mañana, habían decidido que para ir a tomar un café, sería prescindible el uso de armas.

Así que Leon caminaba muy cerca de la pared. Con las manos extendidas y los puños cerrados. Sherry le cuidaba las espaldas. Ella iba vestida con una blusa color celeste, bastante pálida y traslucida, que dejaba ver una franelilla blanca de tirantes bastante discreta que ocultaba sus atributos. Una falda de color crema que le llegaba hasta los tobillos, y unas zapatillas del mismo tono que la blusa, complementaban su vestimenta, rematada por un lazo en forma de orquídea, orquestado a un costado de su espesa y rebelde cabellera rubia.

Leon por su parte, lucía bastante informal, con un conjunto de pantalones negros, mocasines del mismo color, y una camisa azul marino, que se ceñía alrededor de las comisuras del pantalón. En aquel momento, empezaba a echar de menos su sobaquera…

Finalmente llegaron al quinto piso. La puerta que daba acceso al pasillo, no estaba entreabierta y al menos Leon agradeció eso. Pues quería decir, que quien sea que hubiese decidido irrumpir en sus dominios, no venía acompañado, teniendo en cuenta que el elevador y las escaleras, eran los únicos puntos de acceso al quinto piso.

Desplazaron la pesada puerta de metal hacia un lado, y el poyete ubicado a un extremo superior de la puerta, hizo que esta se cerrara de regreso con lentitud, cuando ambos hubieron pasado a través de ella. Miraron hacia ambos lados del pasillo, y cuando confirmaron que la vía estaba libre, al menos parcialmente, continuaron con su recorrido.

Llegaron a una intercepción, donde el pasillo que recorrían, se unía con otro, dándole a los planos del piso, una apariencia en forma de "T"; entonces doblaron a la izquierda, y ahí lo vieron.

La puerta estaba completamente abierta…

Se internaron con más velocidad en la habitación. Casi no tuvieron tiempo de ver lo que se les había venido encima. Sherry esquivó la primera patada, pero Leon no tuvo tanta suerte. Cayó de espaldas ante el impacto de las botas de tacón de Ada Wong, y luego quedó incapacitado, cuando una de las rodillas de la espía, se posicionó con displicencia sobre su codo.

Sherry se había deslizado rodando hasta la sala, y de ahí se dirigió hasta el sillón, de donde levantó uno de los cojines y extrajo una pistola, que apuntó automáticamente al cuerpo de Ada, aunque eso sirvió de poco. Ada tenía controlada la situación desde antes de que Sherry comenzara a apuntarle. Tenía un revolver con la boquilla entre ceja y ceja de Leon, y con un disparo silenciado de una pistola, calibre doce, había hecho volar por los aires la pistola de Sherry, dejándola anonadada y paralizada al mismo tiempo.

Sherry no sabía muy bien que hacer. Había evaluado todas sus opciones, y sin lugar a dudas, lo que había hecho, había sido la mejor de todas ellas. Ahora estaba en una posición sumamente complicada, y con Leon tendido en el suelo, y con el peligro de romperse un brazo. Ese tacón, que aprisionaba el codo de su amigo, tenía un brillo metálico reflectante, y eso a Sherry, no le gustó ni siquiera un poco…

-Maravilloso. No solo eres una chiquilla con una sangre extremadamente valiosa, sino que también tienes unos dotes grandiosos para ser agente. Sin embargo, todavía tienes mucho que aprender. Suponiendo, por supuesto, que permita que llegues a aprender algo más.

-Maldita sea, Ada… ¿Quieres soltarme de una vez? – Replicó Leon, como si aquel comentario fuese dirigido a una vieja amiga, que solo le estaba jugando una broma, pero con una molestia soporífera en el rostro.

-En un momento, cariño.

Ada vestía de forma muy similar a Sherry, con la diferencia de que su cabello caía concéntricamente, alrededor de su ovalado y precioso rostro, sin ninguna ligadura que lo hiciera precipitarse de otra forma; y su blusa era de un rojo sangre bastante intenso. Sus pantalones negros, brillaban con una intensidad sedosa, y sus botas de tacón alto, tenía comisuras de cierra, en la contraparte de la bota.

Sin dejar de apuntar a Sherry, le indicó con la mira de la pistola que mirara en dirección a la mesa que se ubicaba entre el sofá y el televisor. Sherry, desconfiada como ella sola, tardó bastante tiempo en hacer lo que Ada le indicaba, y cuando lo hizo, presenció un maletín metálico, con dos hebillas y un dial de combinaciones numéricas en el centro. A un costado del maletín, había una nota con tres dígitos anotados con una caligrafía laica y descuidada, y firmados con un tinte labial, que simulaba un beso en una esquina de la nota.

-No se va abrir solo, cielo… por favor, pon la combinación.

Sherry hizo lo que Ada le pidió, y fue desplazando el dial, hasta que el número 336, encajó en la combinación. Un sonido mecánico se produjo dentro del portafolio, y luego las dos hebillas salieron disparadas hacia arriba, dejándole paso libre a Sherry para divisar lo que había en su interior.

-No tan rápido, linda. No te corresponde a ti, ver lo hay adentro. Leon, ¿Serías tan amable de llevarte el portafolio a tu habitación, mientras que yo me quedo con Sherry en la sala?

-Sería muy estúpido, si te dijera que sí, Ada.

-Y lo serías aún más, si te negaras, ahora, si no te molesta…

Lo libero de un tirón, dejándole un camino rojo en el codo izquierdo, y la muñeca derecha que comenzaron a escocerle de inmediato. Ada supuso que no tendría que llegar a esos límites con Leon, pero cuando la situación se salió de control aquella mañana, no le quedó de otra más que llegar a esos términos.

Leon se dirigió con paso jorobado hasta el maletín, y lo puso con la tapa en dirección a Sherry. Luego lo abrió, y comprobó que adentro, había dos objetos de lo más curiosos. El primero, una grabadora de aproximadamente diez centímetros de largo. Bastante antigua. Leon calculaba, que habría sido patentada en los años ochenta, y esperaba que su longevidad, no fuese un factor en contra, a la hora de reproducir el casete que había en su interior. El otro objeto, era una memoria micro-SD, de solo un gigabyte de memoria. No le dio importancia al asunto. Tanto su laptop, como su teléfono celular, serían perfectamente capaces de reproducir su contenido.

Cerró el maletín de un portazo, y le asintió a Sherry indicando que esperara. Solo le quedaba con contar, que esa Ada fuese la auténtica agente Wong, y no algún clon malvado y desquiciado como Carla Radamés.

Tomó el maletín por la aza de plástico, y se puso de pie, para poner rumbo hasta su habitación. A la mitad del camino, el resonar de un fusil de asalto lo hizo encorvarse y elongar el brazo lo más que pudo hasta tomar la mano de Sherry, y de un tirón, la atrajo hacia el espacio cubierto entre la sala y el pasillo, que daba acceso a las habitaciones; y ahí aguardó junto a ella en un rincón.

Ada por su parte, se había arrojado hacia el espacio descubierto sin puerta, que daba acceso a la cocina. Los disparos siguieron resonando, destrozándolo todo a su paso. Los retratos, los floreros y los objetos de vidrio estallaron en una sinfonía de sincronizadas detonaciones, que provenían desde la ventana que daba con el exterior del edificio. Luego, hubo silencio solo por tres segundos, antes de que una presencia negra y camuflada, irrumpiera en los límites del departamento, destrozando la ventana y aterrizando muy cerca de donde yacía el resquebrajado televisor de cuarenta y dos pulgadas.

Hunk había estado siguiendo los pasos de Ada desde su llegada a Brasil, y supo, que si mantenía la distancia, y sabía controlar sus movimientos, ella lo llevaría directamente hasta Leon, y si tenía un poco de suerte, en el mismo sitio se encontraría a Jake Muller, lo cual por desgracia, no resultó ser cierto. Mala fortuna; tendría que cazarlo por separado.

Portaba su clásica vestimenta militar, con un chaleco antibalas, unos pantalones holgados, que se enroscaban en las bocas de sus botas de cuello alto, una chaqueta manga larga, sin ninguna clase de símbolo, y un casco con sombrero de caparazón, boquilla anti-gas, y un par de visores rojos.

Era como una especie de _Darth Vader_, pero de los tiempos modernos. A Hunk no le importaba que afuera imperara un calor de los mil demonios. Él era perfectamente capaz de adaptar cualquier clase de situación circunstancial o meteorológica, a su propia capacidad, y sacar ventaja de ello.

Por ejemplo, sabía que tanto Ada, como el par de agentes gubernamentales, habían sido estupendamente ágiles, y seguían con vida, pero aun adentro de la habitación. Bastaría con arrojar una granada, para obligarlos a salir, solo necesitaba un lugar donde ponerse a cubierto, y lo encontró detrás de un sillón.

Retrocedió de espaldas a la cocina, pues sabía que por la posición de Wong, no le habría quedado de otra, más que enterrarse de boca contra las losas de ese espacio del departamento. Así que, con el fusil en alto, y la mano izquierda rebuscando en uno de los compartimientos de su riñonera; se fue acercando a la parte trasera del mueble en forma de "L", hasta que quedó perfectamente a cubierto, y con el dedo gordo justo en la hendidura donde estaba la hebilla que liberaría las esquirlas mortíferas del explosivo.

Liberó el alambre que mantenía el swicht de la granada asegurado, y el eco del sonido fue suficiente, para que Ada saliera corriendo en dirección al pasillo, obligando a revelar su posición, lo cual fue suficiente para que Hunk le acertara un disparo en la pantorrilla, aunque no tanto como para que el impacto fuese mortal. No importaba, Ada había caído con un ruido hueco, similar al de un animal herido, y pronto se había apeado de la entrada. Hunk dudaba que tuviese el tiempo suficiente para llegar hasta el elevador, una vez que se hubiese encargado de Sherry y de Leon, que observaban atónitos, como rodaba la granada en frente de sus narices.

El artefacto explotó en menos de diez segundos, pero a Hunk no le gustó el hecho de que las voces apagadas de Leon y Sherry, no se hubiesen manifestado en ningún momento. Quizás podría hacer uso de otra granada, pero eso sería suponer, y él era un sujeto que solo actuaba, si sabía que estaba haciendo algo en concreto. No; tenía que comprobar el estado de los cuerpos, y ver si no se habían convertido en cadáveres. Sin dejar de apuntar al frente, se fue elevando por encima de la protección que le brindaba el sillón, y con pasos de costado, salió al encuentro de la sala, y posteriormente, de la conexión entre la cocina, la sala, y las habitaciones.

Al llegar, se dio cuenta de dos cosas: La primera, todo estaba completamente destruido. Parecían las ruinas de alguna desafortunada casa de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Las puertas estaban estampadas contra la pared más al fondo de la habitación, y en muchos casos, hechas añicos. Todo lo que se habían llevado a su paso, había quedado completamente pulverizado, y habían manchones de pólvora y hollín por doquier. Lo único que no alcanzaba a ver, eran los cuerpos de Sherry y de Leon.

Vadeó el rostro, y expulsó un resoplido artificial por medio de la máscara. Los cuerpos tenían que estar en algún sitio. No había forma de salir, a menos de que hubiesen decidido suicidarse, arrojándose al vacío por medio de alguna de las ventanas, pero eso tampoco era una posibilidad. Las persianas estaban corridas, y a simple vista, podía corroborarse que las ventanas también. Solo tenía que decidir hacia donde iría primero y terminar con el traba…

-Arroja el arma, quítate la máscara, y sube muy lentamente los brazos…

La voz masculina de Jake Muller, lo hizo reprocharse a sí mismo por haber sido tan descuidado. Sin embargo, la petulancia y la prepotencia de Jake, serían un factor a su favor, conjugados con la furia asesina que debía de estar sintiendo en ese momento. Solo tenía que obedecer "parcialmente", al hijo de Wesker, y luego lo tomaría desprevenido. Pan comido.

Arrojó el arma hacia un costado, con un movimiento seco y despectivo, y luego se llevó las manos hacia los costados de la máscara. Hizo un ademán de estarla desencajando de sus agarres, y luego la fue retirando poco a poco de su rostro. En el momento en que los visores se apartaban de la línea divisoria de sus ojos, pudo observar, como muy lentamente, Sherry Birkin se elevaba por encima de la cama de la habitación izquierda, apuntándole con una pistola, y fue ahí, cuando supo que tenía su oportunidad.

Conocía bastante bien el perfil de Jake. Sabía que había bastantes cosas capaces de detonar su ira. Por suerte, esos factores, eran los mismos que liberaban su interés, y todo aquello que le importaba, y apreciaba.

Hunk solo tuvo que espetar una vez, con voz lánguida y fingidamente sorprendida.

-¡Sherry!

Supo que Jake desvió momentáneamente el rostro en dirección de una de las habitaciones, cuando la mirilla de arma, pegada a su nuca, se separó unos milímetros, y fue en ese momento, cuando sin darse la vuelta, zafó bruscamente el casco de su cabeza, y lo arrojó con fuerza contra Jake, haciéndolo retroceder y quejarse del dolor. Un disparó rompió la tensión del aire, y dio de lleno contra el hombro de Hunk, que a pesar del creciente dolor, no liberó ni un suspiro. Tampoco se enojó, ni sintió alguna especie de aversión por el ataque. O una diversión macabra y asesina que lo consumía. Se había obligado a ser neutral, ante cualquier situación, y eso no iba a cambiar justo ahora.

Jake, trató de enfocar la mira de la pistola, con un ojo parcialmente cegado, que cubría con la palma de una mano. El casco de Hunk, o por lo menos la parte más curvilínea del casco, había impactado de lleno contra su cuenca ocular, y lo que Jake mas temía, es que no sentía a esa pequeña esfera, grasosa y pegajosa, moverse dentro de sus límites. En su lugar, había un vacío muy frío y muy preocupante, que hacía todo lo posible por dominar los impulsos de Jake, y hacerle perder el control.

No tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar en ese dolor. Sus mismos pensamientos, nublaron el único ojo bueno que le quedaba, y no fueron capaces de permitirle divisar el momento en el que Hunk se aproximó a él para encestarle una patada en el estómago. La fuerza del golpe, fue tal, que Jake salió despedido contra la pared, chocando de lleno contra el mármol, y cayendo de boca contra el suelo, casi inconsciente. En lugar de rematarlo, Hunk simplemente retrocedió. Extrajo otra granada, la dejó en el suelo, y salió corriendo en dirección al pasillo, en búsqueda de Ada Wong.

Leon, que lo había visto todo de manera muy sigilosa, aprovechó la ocasión para salir de su escondite, tomar la granada y arrojarla con fuerza hacia el pasillo, con la esperanza de que la explosión alcanzara a Hunk, pero no a Ada. 

Le indicó a Sherry que se abstuviera de salir todavía, y ella asintió con el corazón en la garganta, y una ira que la iba carcomiendo poco a poco. Leon se deslizó hasta quedar junto a Jake y cubrirlo con su humanidad, y luego agachó la cabeza. El impacto de la explosión, hizo que todo se desestabilizara, como en un pequeño temblor. Escuchó el quejido masculino de alguien que no podía ser otro más que aquel sicario, y con un deje de alivio muy momentáneo, sopesó en el momento, y en el hecho, de que no había escuchado a Ada, en ningún momento.

Entonces se concentró en Jake. El chico respiraba cansina y pesadamente, y no dejaba de tomarse la cuenca del ojo izquierdo. Con brusquedad, lo puso boca arriba y comprobó que no estaba inconsciente. Jadeaba con una creciente oleada de dolor, y con la mano libre, intentaba ubicar su pistola.

-_La patada de ese sujeto y la explosión, debieron dejarlo desubicado_.

Aplicó fuerza contra la mano que Jake empeñaba en mantener contra su ojo izquierdo, y la retiró para revelar un charco de sangre que se acumulaba, y un líquido pegajoso y de color amarillento, que se mezclaba con el lago creciente de sustancia roja que emanaba del punto donde debía estar su orbe.

No tuvo que ver mucho más, para comprobar que había perdido por completo el ojo, y que ni siquiera su herencia sanguínea, le permitirían recuperarlo. Con dolor, se apartó de él y se ubicó en medio del pasillo, donde Sherry podía verlo. Le indicó que se acercara, y ella lo hizo, como si su vida dependiese de estar cerca de Leon, en ese momento.

Cuando llegó a su encuentro, su mirada se desvió hacia el cuerpo yaciente y adolorido de Jake, a un costado de la sala, y sus ojos se ensancharon del horror. Su boca quedó entreabierta, y solo alcanzó a soltar un galimatías, que Leon se apresuró a acallar, posicionando la palma de su mano, contra sus labios.

-Escucha, muy atentamente. Ese de ahí, es Jake Muller, ¿Verdad? Solo asiente, si es verdad – Sherry asintió, todavía con los ojos muy abiertos, y temblando de pies a cabeza. Parecía apunto de derretirse, de los nervios – Tranquilízate, Sherry, por lo que más quieras, trata de no perder la calma, y escúchame. Jake acaba de perder el ojo izquierdo – Tuvo que ceñir con más fuerza su mano contra su boca, pues estaba seguro de que Sherry intentaría gritar en cualquier momento, pero por suerte, él había sido más precavido – Ahora, necesito encarecidamente, que busques el botiquín de primeros auxilios que está debajo de tu cama, y lo desinfectes. Adentro también debe haber un parche. Aplícaselo, y luego, cuando esté completamente estable, toma todas las armas y la munición que puedas, y ve a encontrarte conmigo en la recepción del hotel. Intentaré dar con ese sujeto, y con un poco más de suerte, con Ada también, ¿Quedó claro?

Sherry tardó un momento en asimilarlo todo, pero luego de una decena de segundos, que hicieron que Leon crispara el rostro de preocupación, asintió.

-Bien, muy bien. Eres una gran agente, Sherry – Leon tomó su nuca, y acercó su frente a sus labios. Depositó un sonoro beso en ellos de manera muy paternal, y luego volvió a alejarla. Sherry parecía haberse controlado un poco, pero solo un poco. Mantenía el arma adherida a sus dos manos, como si fuese parte de su propio cuerpo – Sino damos con ese sujeto, iremos a buscar a Chris inmediatamente. En todo caso, hoy mismo regresaremos a los Estados Unidos. Suerte, Sherry.

Besó nuevamente su frente, extrajo su pistola de la sobaquera derecha que había tomado, después de su corto periplo por la habitación, y luego se encaminó en dirección al pasillo. Sherry vio a Leon, apuntando hacia ambos lados, antes de encontrar un camino de minúsculas gotas de sangre, y precipitarse en esa dirección. Solo entonces, cobro consciencia de la situación. Miró en todas las direcciones, con los nervios a flor de piel, y luego saltó hacia su recámara, se deslizó hasta la cama, y extendió el brazo lo más que pudo, en busca del mentado botiquín. Todo eso, sin dejar de agarrar su pistola en un solo segundo. Apretó con fuerza el haza del botiquín, y sin ningún tipo de precaución, se fue en dirección a Jake.

Cuando volvió a verlo, su antiguo compañero se encontraba sentado contra la pared, con una mano caída sobre su pistola, y la otra sobre el orificio, de donde salía expedida la cascada de sangre. Su ojo sano estaba casi cerrado. En un principio, Sherry creyó que caería desmayado producto del shock que significaba haber perdido un ojo, pero luego comprobó, cuando estuvo mucho más cerca, que aquella no era otra cosa que el testimonio de una persona, que sabe que ha sido derrotada.

Jake lucía un rostro de sumo desinterés. La pupila derecha, miraba en dirección a ninguna parte, y no parecía reparar mucho en la presencia de Sherry, arrodillada frente a él, y rebuscando frenéticamente entre los artilugios del botiquín.

-Tranquilo, Jake, tranquilo. Todo va a estar bien, te lo prometo… te… te lo prometo, en serio.

Sherry tenía el rostro enrojecido y apelmazado por el sudor. El flequillo se le había quedado pegado a la frente, y sus orbes, se desplazaban frenéticos y desesperados, entre las gazas, el agua oxigenada, las jeringas, los recipientes, y los parches. Finalmente, encontró una mopa de algodón enrollada. Arrancó un pedazo de un tirón, la untó con una generosa cantidad de alcohol; luego la puso con el mayor cuidado que pudo, sobre los costados de la cuenca de Jake.

Él reprimió un grito de dolor tan auténtico, como el de los niños, cuando reciben su primera inyección. Apretó los labios, aceleró sus pulsaciones, se contorneó sobre su propia posición, como si sufriese de tétanos, y luego quedó varado en la misma postura del principio, mientras que Sherry, seguía aguantando las ganas de desplomarse y echarse a llorar en ese mismo sitio, junto al tuerto de Jake.

La idea la hizo soltar una risa sincera, y un poco morbosa, pero era cierto.

-Ahora eres Jake… el tuerto, Jake…

No pudo contener la risa, y terminó deslizando el pedazo de algodón, sobre toda la cara de Jake, pasando por su cuello, hasta llegar a la apertura del cuello de su camisa, y dejarla ahí, mientras chocaba su cabeza, contra su diafragma, y descargaba toda su ira, toda su cólera, todo su miedo, y toda la alegría que sentía, por volver a verlo, ahí mismo; junto a él.

Y entonces. Jake dirigió su único ojo hacia el botiquín, y divisó un parche negro, con una liga que se cerraba en torno a él. Se parecía mucho al que usaban los piratas en las películas… apartó la mano de su herida, y lo tomó sin que Sherry se diese cuenta, junto con un par de cintas anti-sépticas.

Colocó el vendaje alrededor de su cuenca vacía, y el parche entorno a su cabeza. Luego se quedó en silencio, al igual que Sherry, y se permitió disfrutar de esos segundos, en los que el sonido cada vez más apagado de sus risas chocaban contra la pared de su piel, y resonaban como un eco de paz y amor, entre sus músculos y su interior. Luego divisó un maletín extraño de color plata, con un par de hebillas abiertas, y supo, que entre todas las cosas que necesitarían, esa perfilaría como una de las prioridades más altas.

Colocó su mano sobre la espalda de Sherry, y le dijo:

-¿Por qué no mejor… el pirata Jake?

.

.

.

Leon siguió el rastro de sangre de Ada, hasta llegar al ascensor. No vio al sicario por ningún lado, pero supuso, que él se habría retirado al igual que Ada, al verse sorprendido por la fuerza de la granada. No perdió el tiempo, y bajó hasta la recepción. Una vez ahí, comprobó que todo seguía igual de desierto que antes, con la excepción de que el camino de sangre de Ada – O que creía él; que era de Ada – se desvanecía a mitad del camino hasta el recibidor. Donde había colocada una nota, en un papel blanco, doblado en tres partes, con una firma en forma de beso, estampado con lápiz labial sobre el membrete del papel.

Leon se aproximó asomando la mirilla de la pistola en todas las direcciones. Consciente de que al menos por ahora, estaría libre de peligro. Tomo la hoja de papel, la desdobló, y leyó con suma atención.

_-Todo lo que necesitas saber, está en ese maletín. No soy consciente del contenido ni de la grabación, ni de la memoria; pero si sé, que solo tú, Jake Muller y Chris Redfield, están autorizados para ver el contenido. Los detalles, se los reserva mi contratista._

_Lo único mío en realidad, es el contenido de esta carta, y quisiera, que con mucha atención, prestaras tus servicios y tu lindo rostro a obedecer lo que ahí escrito en ella: Sal cuanto antes de Carecas. La suerte de este lugar, ya está echada. Alerta a Chris y a los demás, toma un avión, y no mires hacia atrás. Dagget encontrará su destino, más pronto de lo que te imaginas…_

… _besos, Ada._

A un costado de la carta, se hallaba la pluma, con la que evidentemente había escrito el mensaje, y más allá de eso, un manojo de llaves bastante variopintas, que Leon supuso, pertenecerían a algún vehículo para escapar de Brasil. Se mentiría a sí mismo, si se dijese que estaba conforme con lo que decía el mensaje, y lo que Ada deseaba para él. Leon solo quería respuestas, y había perdido su primera oportunidad para conseguirlas, por culpa de una serie de circunstancias, que sucedieron en el lugar y en el momento equivocados.

Tomó el llavero, y observó minuciosamente cada una de las llaves. Una de ellas, tenía un enmarcado con el logo de _Chrysler_, y eso fue suficiente, para que Leon supiera que pertenecían a un automóvil. Si conocía bien a Ada, como creía hacerlo, sabía entonces, que el coche debería estar aparcado en un lugar fácil de conseguir, pero alejado de donde pudiese parecer sospechoso.

Supuso que Ada, habría encontrado alguna manera de detener su hemorragia – Todavía recordaba con creciente horror, el grito de dolor de ella, luego de la segunda ráfaga de disparos – y ahora estaría escapando por sus propios medios. Pero si tenía el medio de transporte necesario para salir de ahí, y de paso llegar hasta los Estados Unidos, como creía suponer, entonces no sería muy descabellado pensar, que Ada, trataría de escapar por el mismo lugar que él.

Guardó el manojo de llaves en su bolsillo, y con paso raudo, se dirigió hasta las puertas rotatorias del hotel. Todo seguía en paz y silencio. Un único auto, estaba estacionado en la rotonda que enmarcaba la entrada a las escaleras de varios peldaños del Riviera, y se trataba de un _Chrysler_, modelo deportivo y de un color rojo bastante femenino. Algo muy de Ada, y de su sutil, pero a la vez extravagante personalidad.

Entonces sintió una vibración extraña en su pantalón. Recordó su teléfono celular, lo extrajo, y mientras tecleaba furiosamente, se reprochó a sí mismo, por no haber previsto algo como eso antes.

El teléfono comenzó a repicar, y en ese momento, Leon decidió que debería contestar su llamada en un lugar donde quedara menos expuesto. Volvió a la recepción del hotel. Y se ubicó detrás del mostrador, cerca de donde los enredados cables de los computadores, y las luces titilantes de los servidores, hacían un escocido de ruidos electrónicos y chisporroteantes.

Entonces, la voz cansina y fastidiada de Helena, sonó al otro lado de la línea. Leon sabía, que ella no esperaba nada como lo que le iba a decir en ese momento.

-Di, Leon…

-Lo siento, Helena, pero no hay mucho tiempo. Necesito la mayor celeridad en este asunto. Deja lo que sea que estés haciendo, y pon atención.

Del otro lado de la línea, Leon escuchó el sonido de alguien que se remueve en su propio asiento. Sonrió mentalmente. Imaginó a Helena acomodando sus posaderas, e irguiendo su espalda contra el asiento, mientras enmarcaba ambos brazos en torno al escritorio.

-Adelante.

-He hecho contacto visual con Ada Wong. De momento, quiero que notifiques a la agencia, y a la B.S.A.A., de su avistamiento.

Hubo un silencio. Helena carraspeó, miró en todas las direcciones, como para asegurarse de que nadie más estuviese escuchando, y prosiguió:

-¿Interpool, O.T.A.N., O.N.U., Secretaría de la Defensa…?

-No, no, no, y no… todavía no. Necesito discreción en este asunto. Hay respuestas, de ética profesional, que Ada solo estaría dispuesta a compartir con nosotros, y por eso, necesito que seamos nosotros, o en efecto, la compañía de Burton, quienes la atrapemos. Que lo haga alguien ajeno a nuestros poderes, podría suponer…

-¿Ética profesional? A mí me parece, que esa palabra suena muy similar, a _personal_, Leon.

-Supón lo que quieras. Si no deseas estar rellenando informe durante todo un puto mes, te aconsejo, que comiences por contactar a Hunnigan, y más te vale que ella le diga a Claire, que tanto Sherry como yo, estamos bien, o de lo contrario, te juro que depositaré ese trasero tuyo, de boca en una butaca para una conferencia de alcohólicos anónimos, ¿O creíste que no me había dado cuenta, Helena?

-Eres una persona de secretos turbios, Leon. Eso no quiere decir, que tú seas el único…

Leon sospechó, que Helena estaría sonriendo, con un rictus de resignación en la cara, mientras asentía lacónicamente a cada enunciado que Leon le transmitía. Se sintió mal por ella, y asqueado de sí mismo, preguntándose: ¿En qué momento de su vida, había decidido mandarlo todo al garete, y disponer de sus allegados, como si fueran piezas de ajedrez?

-Lo siento… Helena, en realidad necesito que notifiques de todo esto a la agencia, en especial a Hunnigan. No podemos permitir que…

-Entiendo, Leon. Déjalo en mis manos.

-Perfecto. Una cosa más, Helena.

La morena enarcó las cejas, y tomó su taza de café. Se la llevó a la boca solo para comprobar que estaba vacía, y se puso de pie, con intenciones claras de acercarse a la cafetera. Sin embargo, no dio dos pasos, antes de que Leon le comunicara el siguiente mensaje.

-… Un intruso irrumpió en nuestro departamento, e intentó aniquilarnos a Sherry, a Ada, y a mí… logramos sobrevivir, y además, también hicimos contacto con Jake Muller. Necesito que notifiques de eso a la B.S.A.A., también, y que además, prepares un informe para la armada nacional, informando que en _Carecas_, se ha perdido el control de la situación, y que hay un peligro inminente de desastre biológico.

-¿Intentaron asesinarte? ¿Enviaron un sicario por ti, Leon?

-No se concretamente por parte de quién, pero el hecho es, que sigue vivo. La última vez que lo vi, había salido en dirección a Ada. Podría apostar todo lo que tengo, a que ese hombre es un mercenario de _Neo-Umbrella_, Helena. Entiendes, alguien allegado a Simmons.

Aquello fue suficiente para que Helena dejara caer la taza, y soltara un estrepitoso grito. Se llevó la mano a la frente, masajeando su rostro con sumo cuidado, mientras el color y la calma retornaban hacia ella.

-Por favor, no vuelvas a mencionar ese nombre…

-Lo siento, Helena. Debo colgar. En estos momentos, Sherry y Jake, deben estar en dirección a mi posición, y necesitamos encontrarnos cuanto antes con Chris, si queremos salir de aquí pronto.

-Entiendo, entiendo – Helena veía asomar una lágrima ácida y salada por la comisura de sus ojos, y supo, que a partir de ahí, ya no habría retorno. Debió saberlo, cuando Leon le dijo que iría a una "misión de reconocimiento". Todo se había ido al garete. Todo, absolutamente todo, se iba a ir al infierno pronto. Y al igual que con Deborah, ella no podría hacer nada para evitarlo – Cuenta conmigo.

-Afirmativo, cambio y…

-… cuídate mucho, Leon. Por favor.

Leon se quedó con las palabras en la garganta, y antes de decir cualquier cosa, sintió como la línea quedaba muerta, y el sonido granulado y rasposo del auricular, se extendía por sus tímpanos y llegaba hasta su oído. Luego, un pitido agudo, prolongado e ininterrumpido, emanó del teléfono, confirmando las sospechas de Leon.

Ahora estaban incomunicados.

-¡Maldita sea!

En ese momento, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, y tanto Sherry como Jake, ingresaron a la inmensa sala de la recepción, apoyados el uno en el otro. Sherry trasladaba a Jake, colocando el brazo de él sobre sus hombros, y caminando copiosamente, generando un chasquido desagradable, contra la cerámica del living.

Leon se asomó por encima de la mesa del mostrador, apuntando su arma, y se alegró de ver a Sherry y a Jake en la misma situación, cuando lo vieron.

Jake se apartó delicadamente de Sherry, y le indicó con una palmada en la espalda, que todo estaba bien. Leon guardó su arma en la sobaquera, y se dirigió hacia ellos. Les enseñó la llave del auto, y luego dijo:

-Debemos encontrar a Chris.

.

.

.

Chris Redfield, miraba a través de la ventanilla del co-piloto, con un semblante claramente preocupado. Notaba en sus compañeros, el mismo gesto oscuro y pesimista, pero no se atrevía a decir nada. Todos, salvo Mark, que observaba con una asombrosa sorpresa el vacío de las calles de _Carecas_, mientras se dirigían en dirección a la iglesia, para presenciar el dolorosísimo show, que sería la boda de Jill y Carlos.

Se habían levantado temprano, y se habían arreglado antes de tiempo, por lo que tuvieron que esperar tres horas, antes de que la ceremonia fuese a dar comienzo. Era un hecho, que ninguno de ellos tenía la capacidad física y mental, para consumar el acto del sueño en un momento como ese. Suponían, que se debía a los nervios, porque por fin verían algo cercano a la felicidad en alguno de ellos, con la boda de Jill y Carlos. Pero sabían que no era por eso. Querían dormir lo menos posible, porque eso significaba que tardarían más en ver el momento en que Jill arruinaría por completo su vida, y el momento en que Carlos, se tragaría toda esa falacia de mentiras y sarna, que Jill estaba dispuesta a orquestar, con el fin de tener lo más parecido a una vida rutinariamente normal. Porque todos sabían, que Jill tenía miedo de seguir afrontando todo esto. Porque en el fondo, seguía teniendo mucho miedo, y no deseaba seguir dirigiendo misiones, en las que cada vez, parecía estar más cerca de perder a un ser querido. A cualquiera de ellos, en realidad.

Y nadie estaba dispuesto a desmentirla. Nadie, excepto Chris, que no tenía cabeza para ver con claridad la triquiñuela tan sucia que se estaba jugando delante de su nariz, y por ende, no podía actuar. Tenía unas ganas latientes de partir el rostro de Carlos, y estrujarlo entre sus dedos, como si fuera la cáscara de un huevo; pero no lo haría por respeto a Jill. El tan odiado, pero tristemente asumido respeto, que creía, lo dejaba mejor parado a él, como amigo de ella, y le daba vía libre a la felicidad de su mejor amiga.

Que mentira más grande, y que poco tacto, habían tenido Barry y compañía para decirle la verdad, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, ¿Por qué nadie se había preocupado por tocarle el hombro y decirle: _"!Hey!, la mujer de tus sueños se comprometió con un hombre al que no ama, porque tú eres demasiado neófito y cabeza dura, como para darte cuenta de que solo buscaba llamar tu atención"_... quizás por el mismo motivo, por el cual Jill había dado mil rodeos, en lugar de plantarse ante Chris, y declararle sus sentimientos.

Porque a final de cuentas, tener sexo mil veces a la semana, no es suficiente. Porque, a la hora de la verdad, lo que ellos necesitaban era un beso, y no un orgasmo.

Y después de todas esas misiones, de todos esos informes, de todos esos momentos juntos, de esas salidas en grupo, del día que tuvieron el primer, y mejor sexo de toda su vida, y de que llegaron a la conclusión, de que aquel que estaba delante de ellos, no era otro, más que su alma gemela; después de todo eso, no hubo valor nunca para llegar a donde se tenía que llegar, y solo por eso, estaban condenados a lo que ahora iba a suceder. Y Rebecca, Mark y Parker; como artífices involuntarios de todo ese show mediático y bochornoso, estarían sentados en primera fila, junto a una marejada de rostros sonrientes, por haber sido incapaces de comunicarle a Chris, lo que estaba pasando. Él estaría junto a la novia, con los ojos abnegados en lágrimas al igual que ella, por no haber tenido valor, y ella, dejaría que un completo desconocido le pusiera una argolla en el dedo anular izquierdo, por haber dejado pasar todo ese tiempo.

En fin… el tráfico, no fue un problema para llegar. La iglesia se manifestaba como un edificio de arquitectura romana exquisita, que se levanta hacia el centro, con un gran obelisco que se ensanchaba en la base, y se iba cerrando al momento de llegar a la cúspide, y concluyendo en una punta, de la que salía una cruz de bronce, que soltaba relámpagos de destellos dorados fulgurantes, ante cada embestida de los rayos del sol.

A un costado de la iglesia, había una entrada con rejas negras, corridas hacia un costado, y no más de diez autos aparcados adentro. Parker, quién era la persona que conducía, estacionó lo más lejos posible de la entrada, y se preocupó enormemente por encajar el convertible, con la trompa hacia afuera, como un método para dar más rodeos, y por lo tanto, perder más tiempo.

Luego, Parker pasó la llave, y el motor dejó de rugir. Los cuatro se quedaron en silencio. Rebecca, con la cabeza gacha, alisaba las costuras de su vestido floreado, de color rosa, y acomodaba su cintillo. Por un momento, pensó en sacar el espejuelo de su bolso y retocar su maquillaje, pero sabía que no lo necesitaba, y que sería un pésimo intento en pro de romper la tensión.

Mark lucía notoriamente tenso. No sabía si se trataba por lo apretado de su guayabera, y lo anacrónico del saco azul que cargaba, para disimular la falta de una camisa decente, que no había llevado para la ocasión, o si era por el hecho de transportar armas en la maletera, Dios sabe por qué motivo. Dudaba que una boda, fuese el momento propicio para un tiroteo. Observó su abdomen, y se alivió por decimoquinta vez, cuando comprobó que los botones del flux, seguían perfectamente acomodados, entre sus hendiduras.

Parker lucía unas ojeras espantosas. Chris sabía que el sonido moderadamente bajo de los tarareos que venía escuchando durante el recorrido, hasta el templo, venían de parte de él. Parker era un hombre grande, alto y corpulento; que además, se caracterizaba por ser jovial, alegre y dicharachero. Pero ahora, no tenía nada que celebrar. Llevaba meses molesto consigo mismo, y se repudió cada segundo, mientras se colocaba ese apestoso traje de ceremonia, que esperaba lucir para una situación distinta a esa. Miró a Chris, y ambos asintieron. El hermano de Claire Redfield, acomodó su corbata y soltó un sonoro suspiro, que se propago como un bostezo, y que todos imitaron. Fue el primero en salir del auto, y lo primero que hizo fue abrirle la puerta a Rebecca, que le respondió con un sincero, pero inarticulado "gracias".

Cuando todos se bajaron del auto, Parker fue el único en decir:

-Los alcanzo luego. No sé si vaya a poder presenciar toda esta mierda…

-¡Oh, por favor, Parker! – Objetó Rebecca.

-No estoy para discusiones, Bec. Por favor… adelántense. A Jill le alegrará saber que estás aquí. Vayan, no debe faltar mucho para comenzar.

A Rebecca no le faltaron ganas de quedarse a tratar de convencer a Parker de lo contrario, o de que al menos los acompañara, así sus reproches se escucharan hasta Pekín, pero las ganas, no siempre se corresponden con lo que es necesario, y en ese momento debían entrar, no esperar a Parker.

Chris, por su parte, tenía serias intenciones de no retrasar más tiempo lo que era inevitable. Sabía que si estaba ahí, debería encarar a Jill. Y no solo eso, debería verla envestida en aquel vestido de seda blanco, similar a una cascada de nieve, cayéndole en derredor de cuerpo. Haciendo testimonio de su infinita belleza y toda su majestuosidad. Chris solo podía pensar en ese par de nebulosas, que tenía por ojos, y en el cabello corto de color castaño que no tenía pudor en volverlo completamente loco, y en sacarlo de sus pesadillas, cuando había perdido por completo la razón. Todo lo anterior mencionado era malo, terrible, catastrófico, deprimente, nostálgico, suicida, eutanásico, soez y poco alentador; Chris odiaría ver a Jill así, porque, a pesar de que la amaba, sabía que la estaba dejando ir por un camino, por el cual no sería feliz.

Y no tenía intenciones de alargar eso, al menos no de su parte. No formaba parte de su código, si es que se podía decir que todavía tenía uno, y claramente, tampoco parecía estar enlistado en la hoja de normativas de Parker, que había preferido quedarse afuera, recostado contra la maletera del auto, fumando un relajante cigarrillo. Seguramente, lo mejor de todo el día, y de lo que quedaba de él.

Sintió envidia de Barry y de Claire… de todos quienes consciente, o inconscientemente; habían declinado, o habían olvidado la ceremonia de Jill. La demostración máxima de la felicidad de una persona, que en realidad no es tal, sino un fino guion de teatro, muy creíble al principio, pero bastante inverosímil al final. Que Jill estuviera firmando su sentencia de muerte, parecía ya no estar en discusión, y francamente, Chris prefería no pensar en ello.

Así que con paso raudo y cabizbajo, se adelantó al resto de sus compañeros. Atravesó el estacionamiento, con no más de una decena de autos, aparcados en sus estrechos y precarios puestos, y llegó hasta un camino adoquinado, rodeado por matorrales, y árboles curiosos, que se asemejaban a palmeras, pero que Chris sabía que no eran exactamente palmeras. Lo ignoró poco después de percatarse de que había llegado a un punto, donde el camino se abría hacia ambos lados, y se extendía por lo menos unos veinte metros. Estaba claro que aquel, era el sendero de entrada principal hacia la iglesia.

Se internó en él. El día estaba nublado, pero se notaba que el sol trataba, o al menos hacía un esfuerzo por supeditar la presencia de las nubes en el cielo. Un intento claramente fútil, que a la larga, no daría resultados, porque Carecas no volvería a ver la luz del sol, nunca más…

Dobló a la izquierda. Divisó el edificio de arquitectura romana, con cinco pilares redondos y cilíndricos, levantando una balaustrada de mármol y concreto, que enmarcaba un porche de ladrillo blanco muy fino, con simbología católica y renacentista, y en el medio, un par de puertas de madera muy grandes y muy pesadas, que se encontraban abiertas de par en par, y que seguramente, no debían de cerrar en todo un día. Le extraño que alguien tan quisquillosa y neurótica como Jill, no le hubiera solicitado al arzobispo de la iglesia, cerrar esas puertas durante su ceremonia, pero supuso que era un detalle sin importancia. Al menos por ahora.

No vio gente en los alrededores de la iglesia, ni de la calle, ni tampoco del vecindario… de hecho, no recordaba haber visto a una sola persona, desde que salieron del hotel, y si había una razón, por la cual su sentido de alerta no se había activado con luces rojas y llegado a niveles estratosféricos, era simplemente porque se encontraba más deprimido que nunca. Triste y enojado, y por justas, pero patéticas razones.

Lo volvió a ignorar, craso error… se internó en la iglesia. Por dentro, era un lugar sumamente hermoso. Con paredes forradas en moquetas de rojo intenso, con insignias de felpa de batutas papales, y recuadros enmarcados en cuadros dorados, de figuras importantes de la fe cristiana. Chris notó, que el pasillo que daba la bienvenida al arzobispado, se abría al igual que el sendero de entrada, en dos direcciones opuestas. La primera, la de la derecha, terminaba muy pronto, no más allá de diez metros, en una puerta de metal, con una chapa de plata adherida a la parte superior, que rezaba "Obispo", y el segundo, a la izquierda, si se extendía un poco más. Chris decidió recorrerlo, y al poco tiempo, se encontró con otras puertas dobles de madera, considerablemente más pequeñas, cerradas y bloqueadas por un cordón de cinta roja, sujetados por unos pilares de aluminio rectos, similares a los que colocan en los bancos para dividir a las personas que se enlistan a hacer sus trámites. Chris vio otra chapa dorada sobre el alféizar de la puerta, que rezaba "Sala de Dios", y supuso que ahí se llevarían a cabo las homilías y las ceremonias. La boda de Jill, tardaría poco menos de treinta minutos en empezar, por lo que era razonable pensar, que ya todos estarían adentro, esperando el gran momento. Entre ellos – Chris tosió de una forma tan intencional, que por poco no se ahogaba con su propia saliva. Aquello le pareció más estúpido y ridículo de lo habitual, pero aun así, no evitó soltar una risotada – Carlos…

Pegó el oído a la superficie fría y lisa de la puerta, y de inmediato, una serie de murmullos que se correspondían a la perfección con el ruido que hace un conjunto de personas cuando están encerradas en un lugar, se hizo presente. Chris estuvo a punto de girar la perilla, pero la voz dulce y melancólica de Jill, lo hizo detenerse.

-Por un momento, creí que no vendrías…

Chris se volteó en la dirección de la que provino la voz de Jill, sin evitar sobresaltarse, y pegar un salto en retroceso antes. Desde que vio a Rebecca, preparando esos crepes la otra noche, no se había sentido tan preocupado por alguien. Si es que él mismo, no contaba como alguien por quién valiera la pena preocuparse. Jill no solo lucía hermosa. Se veía perfecta. El vestido, parecía confeccionado por hilos de nieve, perfectamente hilvanados, con copos en los lugares adecuados, y una muy grande flor de loto, colocada a modo de lazo sobre su arremolinado cabello corto. El traje, parecía una extensión de su suave piel, que era casi de la misma tonalidad, y lo único discordante, aunque tristemente bello en ella, era que había estado llorando, y un par de surcos negros, se habían deslizado por sus mejillas, producto del empobrecido maquillaje, que seguramente ella misma se habría aplicado, confiriéndole el aspecto de un mimo. Una hermosa mimo, había que aclarar.

Chris recobró la compostura. Se llevó las manos a los bolsillos, y se aclaró la garganta. Ese era el momento que había estado esperando, o que mejor dicho, había estado buscando. Sabía que si tenía algo que decirle a Jill, era ahora o nunca. No quería tener que esperar hasta el momento de que el padre anunciara la tan temida frase de oposición a la unión de dos almas. A Chris eso siempre le pareció farandulero y de mal gusto. Prefería la discreción y la caballerosidad, aunque en los meses posteriores a la consumación del compromiso, lo que ella y él habían hecho, no había tenido nada de caballeroso…

-Siempre traté de estar en los momentos más importantes para ti. Evidentemente, me fue imposible desde el principio acudir a todos ellos, pero siempre lo intenté, y…

-Entonces no sé qué haces aquí. Este no es un momento feliz para mí, Chris. Tú lo sabes.

-¿Ahora hablas como una adulta? Ja… - Fue una risa sardónica y sin gracia; más similar a un suspiro que a cualquier otra cosa. Chris bajó los hombros, y se destensó. No tenía ánimos por parecer sarcástico. No ahora – lo siento. No quise decir…

-Últimamente te has vuelto alguien muy irónico, Chris. Pero no podría decir que eso no es algo propio de ti. Tampoco es que me moleste. Así fue, como me enamoré de ti.

-Lo sé – Admitió él. Y después de decir eso, notó que una profunda depresión, se abría como los pétalos flotantes de una flor marchita, que se esparcían por su cuerpo, y se adentraban en las entrañas de su carne, para esparcir su miseria por todo su torrente sanguíneo. Su amada hacía un esfuerzo imposible por no llorar. Y más temprano que tarde, dejó de observarlo con una postura escueta, elegante y recatada, y pasó a discriminarlo con una postura escueta, elegante, recatada y con lágrimas renacientes, alrededor de unos pozos de hollín negros, que tenía por ojos – Yo siempre amé todo de ti, Jill. Inclusive… inclusive esto que estás por hacer. Porque, ¿Sabes?... por un momento realmente creí, o realmente me hiciste creer, que Carlos te hacía feliz, que deseabas estar a su lado. Y te veías tan completa, tan sonriente y tan radiante, que tuve que hacer un esfuerzo del que era incapaz, para adaptarme, y creer, que en verdad era así. Y que quizás nuestro futuro, no era estar juntos después de todo. Ahora sé que no es así. Bueno… al menos tengo certeza de la última parte de todo lo que dije.

-Oh, Chris…

-Pero a veces el amor no es suficiente, ¿No? A veces, solo a veces… la desesperación, es mejor.

-No tenía por qué llegar a esto… me equivoque, lo admito, yo no debí…

-Nos equivocamos, yo… yo no supe ver, o no supe expresar, lo que sentía por ti, y aunque eso no era realmente necesario, pues a pesar de todo, siempre nos amamos, debí saber que tú no podías estar esperándome por siempre, y que, en determinado momento, todo esto me iba a hacer caer.

-Nos hizo caer a los dos.

-Y por eso estamos aquí.

Se miraron al igual que la primera vez, durante aquel verano del 96, cuando Chris ingresó en los S.T.A.R.S., y Jill, apenas llevaba un par de semanas trabajando ahí. Cuando Barry, él más amigable, él más bonachón, y él de la risotada más larga y gruesa de todo el grupo, lo presentó al resto del equipo y especialmente a ella…

Aquel momento, fue tan poco común y emotivo para Jill. No recordaba otro igual, o siquiera parecido. Supo que cuando estrechó la mano, con aquel muchacho de veintitrés años, educado, buenmozo, bromista, alegre, pero con carácter, y muy profesional; todo cambiaría. Las cosas difíciles a partir de ahí, no dejarían de llegar, y supo que estaba enamorada cuando, después de la catástrofe, estuvo dispuesta a unirse a él, aunque tuviese que mover montañas para llegar hasta donde él estaba.

No en balde, le agradecía a Carlos toda su ayuda. Pero él debía recordar, que había sorteado a _Racoon City_ entera, y una serie de pesadillas dantescas, solamente para reunirse de nuevo con su amado compañero.

Y ahora estaban ahí. De pie, en lo que debía de ser su ceremonia, pero de lados tan opuestos, que parecían un par de vulgares desconocidos. Jill había empezado a llorar silenciosamente otra vez, y Chris se sentía tan descompuesto y desmotivado, pero extrañamente nostálgico, que de pronto, a ella le pareció, que él había rejuvenecido al menos unos quince años. De pronto, volvió a ver al Chris que conoció durante aquel verano del 96, y con él que tantas veces, y todavía ahora, se había revolcado en noches de pasión y locura, buscando definir lo que era hacer el amor.

-Tienes una última oportunidad, Chris – Dijo Jill. Con el corazón en la garganta y un temple que no admitía vacilaciones. Lo miró firme, y Chris, a pesar de que no demostraba temor o represión, no pudo quitarle la vista de encima. No le protestó, no caviló; ni siquiera pestañeó. La miró por largos y tensos segundos, y su boca vibró una serie de palabras inconexas e inentendibles en varias ocasiones, hasta que finalmente, comprendió que ahora estaban de pie ahí. Solos. Nadie los estaba escuchando, o al menos nadie que ellos supieran. Chris no sabía dónde carajos estaban Rebecca y Mark, o si Parker todavía seguía esnifándose la cajetilla de cigarrillos _Camel_, o si Carlos tendría pegado el tambor de los oídos contra la puerta, como si fuera un megáfono, o si de repente…

O si de repente un sujeto extraño, con aspecto demacrado, sonrisa sádica, labios hinchados, rostro enmorecido, y mirada vacía, con un peculiar vestido de frascos transparentes con un líquido de color verde-radioactivo, meciéndose ante cada vaivén de su cuerpo, se colocaba frente a la entrada de la iglesia, y observaba por largo rato a Rebecca y a Mark. La primera, sostenía su pequeño bolso de mano, con detalles heurísticos, sin mover una sola molécula de su cuerpo. El segundo, agradeció el hecho de haber sido tan desconfiado como sus compañeros, y guardar una pistola en el chaleco, que ahora apuntaba en dirección a aquel sujeto.

Jill y Chris no lo supieron, al menos no en ese momento. Pero aquel hombre, extrajo una radio estilo walkie-talkie de su bolsillo delantero. Garabateó unas palabras con su boca al micrófono del aparato, y luego se llevó la mano con rapidez, hasta un cordón con punta circular hueca, que estaba deseoso de tirar, pero que quedó en eso simplemente, porque Mark lo abatió de un tiro en la cabeza, antes de que pudiera hacer absolutamente nada.

El sujeto cayó de espaldas contra el pavimento caliente y vaporoso; el líquido de los frascos se rompió como una crisálida, y la sustancia viscosa de color verde, se esparció por los hoyuelos de las cerámicas adoquinadas, hasta llegar a la calle, y seguir su lento recorrido hasta la primera alcantarilla.

Sin embargo, eso fue solo el comienzo.

Luego de eso, vinieron una serie de detonaciones. Todas en conjunto, y concentradas en puntos estratégicos de la ciudad, buscando abarcar el mayor radio de daño posible. Lo curioso, es que las explosiones, no eran del tipo fulminante, que acababan todo con una oleada de dinamita y pólvora. No… lo que se comenzó a esparcir por todas las calles de _Carecas_, fue una peste verde, putrefacta y muerta. Leon y Sherry, la identificaron como el Virus-T, al momento de entrar derrapando al estacionamiento de la iglesia, sin poder agarrar desprevenido a Parker, al cual le faltó poco para vaciar por completo el tambor de la escopeta, en el parachoques del auto deportivo de Ada. Lo que no sabían, era que la cara de horror de Jake, iba más allá de la impresión por una simple explosión, en un lugar y momentos determinados. Jake temía, porque después de todo, su informante anónimo se había equivocado.

El ataque había empezado, con medio día de adelanto…

**Resident Evil ****© CAPCOM. **

**Aprovecho para recomendar el canal de Youtube, de mi amigo Miguel. Miguel Habla de…, es una divertida recopilación de vídeos chistosos, de un talentoso bloguero venezolano. Les recomiendo enormemente que le den una oportunidad. **


End file.
